


Uma vida feliz para Arlequina?

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Esquadrão Suicida [4]
Category: Esquadrão Suicida, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Angustía, Ação, Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragédia, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Poderia uma criminosa louca e obcecada pelo maior criminoso de Gotham ter uma vida tranquila e feliz? O que seria a felicidade para Arlequina? Loucos também amam, loucos também sentem, loucos também sofrem.
Relationships: Arlequina/Coringa, Arlequina/Hera Venenosa, Floyd Lawton & Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Arlequina
Series: Esquadrão Suicida [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920751
Kudos: 2





	1. A princesa se foi

**Author's Note:**

> Esquadrão Suicida e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à DC.
> 
> *Essa mesma história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Uma Gotham vazia escutou um grito ecoar pela madrugada. Todos escondidos, bem trancados em suas casas após mais um ataque do príncipe palhaço. Depois de explodir e assaltar um banco, e matar guardas do banco e policiais, o “Batsy” havia finalmente aparecido, e com tal distração atrapalhando a única saída inteira entre as paredes que ainda desmoronavam, mais policiais apareceram do lado de fora. E quando por fim saíram, o Coringa ria loucamente e atirava nos policiais e no Batman ao mesmo tempo quando ouviu o grito dela. Nem todos os tiras estavam mortos, um deles surgiu dos escombros do banco e disparou enquanto ela atirava nos policiais restantes.

Por um segundo o som do taco de baseball caindo e rolando pelo chão foi o único ouvido junto à chuva forte que caía. O rei de Gotham se virou com o olhar mais cheio de ódio que já se vira em seu rosto, finalizando em um milésimo de segundo a vida do infeliz que ferira sua palhacinha, antes de deixar o Batman totalmente de lado e correr até Harley caída no chão frio. Ela choramingou e gemeu de dor apertando seu estômago com as mãos. Uma enorme mancha de sangue se formou ali e logo o líquido vermelho se misturava à chuva e se espalhava pelo chão. O Batman observou a cena de longe quando o palhaço puxou a mulher ferida para seu colo e ela gritou com a dor causada pelo movimento, ainda que tivesse sido suave.

\- Harley!!

\- Isso dói muito, Pudinzinho!! – Ela chorou.

\- Harley!! Aguente!! Vamos pedir ajuda à Hera Venenosa!! Ela pode cuidar de você depois que removermos a bala!!

\- Não! Não vai dar tempo – ela disse baixinho – Dói demais me mover. Só me escute – ela falava enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam com a chuva – Por que está preocupado comigo agora? Não estava quando me bateu até eu desmaiar algumas vezes, quando gritou comigo e até já me empurrou pra morrer... Me resgatou duas vezes depois que nos enviaram como Esquadrão Suicida, mas o tempo passou e você continua sendo frio e perverso... Até comigo. Mesmo que não tenha mais me batido tanto. Só os seus gritos... Me machucam muito. Muito. Meu amor por você me causa mais dor do que essa bala no meu estômago. Às vezes me pergunto se eu deveria ter ido embora com eles dois... E apesar de tudo... Eu não sei porque, mas ainda amo você, meu Pudinzinho – sua voz começava a enfraquecer – Me desculpe por não entender a piada...

Os olhos azuis se fecharam e as mãos dela enfraqueceram debaixo da dele. O príncipe havia perdido sua princesa. E uma sensação horrível o tomou pela segunda vez na vida ao ver alguém morrendo. Somente ao presenciar a morte de sua mãe havia sentido tal coisa, como se levasse um soco no estômago e um buraco negro se abrisse no lugar de seu coração, como se a terra o puxasse para baixo querendo engoli-lo. O Coringa gritou. Riu por alguns poucos segundos, mas depois se permitiu chorar.

\- Harley! Arlequina! Você não pode ir! Eu não permito que você vá!

\- A morte não pede permissão. Ela simplesmente vem e leva.

O Batman finalmente havia se aproximado.

\- Deveria cuidar melhor se ela era sua propriedade como está escrito nas costas desse casaco... Ainda que não esteja entendendo isso, todos aqueles que conheciam cada um dos que vocês já mataram, sentiram. E entenderam. Por isso a dor deles foi ainda maior que a que você está sentindo agora. Ainda assim eu sinto por ela. Pode ser louca e criminosa, mas foi a única pessoa do mundo que você realmente teve ao seu lado, e jamais valorizou. Ela amava você de verdade, amou até o fim.

\- CALA A BOCA, BATSY!! – Gritou para o morcego, se levantando com o taco de baseball numa mão e Arlequina no colo, dando passos para trás.

Correu até chegar ao seu carro, deitando o corpo sem vida de Harley no banco de trás, junto ao taco, e arrancando dali o mais rápido que podia, disparando tiros contra o Batman até conseguir despistá-lo. Dirigiu como um louco na direção da casa da Hera Venenosa. E se as ruas não estivessem vazias ele teria dirigido loucamente do mesmo jeito. Ou roubaria outro helicóptero.

Por que?! Por que perdê-la doía tanto se cada palavra do que ela tinha dito era verdade? Por que aquelas palavras e aquela tristeza naqueles olhos azuis tão sinceros causavam aquele redemoinho irritantemente inexplicável dentro dele? Poderia até dizer que vira Harleen Quinzel outra vez naquele último olhar, mas não... Aqueles olhos não pertenciam mais àquela médica ingênua, bondosa e indefesa. Era um olhar tão louco quanto o dele, ela era como ele. Sua Arlequina. Mas ainda era um olhar sincero, e que guardava algo que ele sequer lembrava de um dia ter sentido após a morte de sua mãe, algo que sequer conseguia lembrar qual era a sensação, o que Arlequina costumava chamar de amor verdadeiro. Como alguém como ele poderia ser amado por alguém? Era isso que pensava todas as vezes em que Harley insistia em dizer “Eu te amo, Pudinzinho!”, e muitas vezes simplesmente ignorava ou gritava com ela. Ninguém em sã consciência conseguiria sentir uma gota de amor pelo rei de Gotham, só mesmo uma louca. Uma louca como Arlequina. Uma louca que parecia ter arrancado um pedaço dele, embora logicamente ela não devesse lhe fazer nenhuma falta. Não entender aquilo o frustrava, o deixava com ódio! Era inadmissível que o Coringa não entendesse a piada!

— O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que só viriam buscar as hienas amanhã de manhã, até que foi divertido ser babá delas por uma noite, ficaram super calmas somente com o aroma do chá... Que cara é essa? – A Hera perguntou séria e apreensiva ao ver a expressão totalmente alterada no rosto do Coringa – Onde está Harley?!! O que aconteceu com Harley?! Por que não está com você?! Não me diga que deixou o Batman levá-la de novo!! Fale alguma coisa!! – Ela implorou sem pouco se importar com a chuva encharcando seu cabelo e suas roupas.

A resposta fez o chão quase sumir debaixo de seus pés. A Hera Venenosa soltou um grito de desespero ao ver a amiga ferida quando o Coringa abriu a porta do banco de trás do carro. Harley já havia se ferido muitas vezes, mas nunca daquele jeito. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas de chuva e de sangue, ela estava pálida como um fantasma, ainda que naturalmente sua pele fosse bastante clara, o bastão de baseball Good Night caído no chão.

— Leve-a pra dentro, depressa!! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa rápido!!

O Coringa nem se mexeu, apenas a olhava com uma expressão entre o vazio o choque.

— Por que não faz nada?!! – Ainda de joelhos Pam o sacudiu agarrando em seu sobretudo – Ela vai morrer!!

Ele continuou a olhá-la até que finalmente entendesse, e os olhos verdes da mulher se inundaram de lágrimas. Outro grito deixou seus lábios, mas dessa vez de dor. Pâmela sentou-se ao lado de Harley no banco, abraçando a amiga enquanto deixava suas lágrimas molharem os cabelos brancos e coloridos de rosa e azul.


	2. O passado não é um bom lugar

acordou assustada e sentou-se na cama, respirando ofegantemente e analisando o quarto com os olhos arregalados. Seu coração estava disparado, ela tinha ficado realmente assustada. Tateou sua barriga, vendo que não havia sangue e que usava sua camisola e não seu uniforme. Seu taco de baseball estava encostado na parede em um canto do quarto. Fora só um sonho. Respirou fundo por alguns segundos até se acalmar um pouco e fitou a janela, vendo a chuva pesada que caía. Se levantou, caminhando até ela e observando a chuva por um instante antes de fechar quase toda a cortina, deixando apenas um espaço pra entrar luz no quarto. Verificou o relógio em cima da cômoda, eram três e meia da manhã. Esfregou os braços tentando se livrar do frio e deixou o quarto para beber um pouco de água. No caminho de volta verificou as duas hienas de estimação, que dormiam serenamente em suas camas fofinhas no chão. Sorriu e voltou ao quarto, fechando a porta devagar e vendo o Coringa se mexer na cama, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Harley... – ele murmurou.

— Está acordado?

— Aonde foi?

— Fui beber água pra tentar me acalmar.

— É madrugada, o que mais te preocupa além de dormir?

Ela voltou à cama e se encolheu debaixo dos lençóis, permitindo que o Coringa a abraçasse contra o peito tatuado. Um raro momento de paz.

— Foi só um sonho ruim.

— Quer falar disso?

— Depois, vamos voltar a dormir.

Harley fechou os olhos e sentiu uma onda de calor lhe percorrer por dentro quando a mão do príncipe palhaço afagou seus cabelos. Apesar dos gritos, dos maus tratos, das brigas, ele sabia fazê-la se sentir feliz às vezes, ainda que não tivesse consciência disso, especialmente nos momentos que se seguiam às noites em que costumavam se divertir sozinhos em seu quarto, e esse era um deles. Ela queria sim falar sobre o sonho, ainda estava assustada. Mas qual seria a reação dele? E por que havia sonhado aquilo? Aquele Coringa que ela vira em seus sonhos existiria ali dentro daquele homem na sua frente? Um toque breve no celular a fez se virar para o criado mudo, era uma mensagem de Hera, “Me liga quando acordar. Nada preocupante, fique tranquila. Boa madrugada.” Deixou o aparelho de lado e voltou a se abraçar ao seu Pudinzinho. Ele detestava ser chamado assim antes, mas nos últimos tempos estava começando a aceitar, vencido pelo cansaço.

— O que era?

— Só a Pam, quer que eu ligue de manhã. Deve ter descoberto alguma mistura incrível de ervas que faz alguma coisa magnífica e quer me contar o mais rápido possível. Pudinzinho...

— Que?

— Me beija.

— Vamos dormir, Harley...

— Só quero um beijo, nada mais.

Os olhos azuis se abriram e a encararam, curiosos. Mas tornaram a se fechar quando ele se inclinou por cima dela para beijá-la.

— Vamos dormir, amor – ele disse ao se afastar.

Se abraçaram novamente e logo ele adormeceu. Sentindo-se mais confortável agora, Harley também fechou os olhos e se deixou dormir.

******

— Cadê o Coringa?

— Saiu com alguns de seus homens, por que? – Harley dizia à Pam no telefone.

— Eu tive um sonho muito ruim essa madrugada, Harley. O pior da minha vida

— Eu também! Vi a mensagem que você me mandou na mesma hora.

— Harley, o que você sonhou?

A linha ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Era noite e chovia muito forte. Estávamos assaltando e explodindo um banco, matando vários policiais e seguranças. Estava até divertido, ainda mais quando apareceu o Batsy. Mas um deles apareceu vivo dos escombros e atirou em mim quando eu tava atirando nos outros... Então Meu Pudinzinho matou o cara quando me ouviu gritar, me colocou no colo, falava desesperado pra irmos pedir sua ajuda, mas não ia dar tempo... Meu sangue começou a se misturar com a chuva e escorrer pelo chão, doía tanto que quando acordei pensei ter sentido a dor de verdade.

— E depois?!

— Eu disse um monte de coisas cruéis pro meu Pudinzinho, apesar de ter dito o quanto o amava no final das contas, e morri nos braços dele... Ele gritou desesperado. Não queria que eu fosse embora.

— Harley...?

— Então aquele morceguinho metido começou a passar um sermão e o senhor Coringa fugiu comigo nos braços, me colocou no carro e foi pra sua casa porque você estava com nossas hienas. Você levou um tempo pra entender que eu estava morta. A última coisa que me lembro é de você me abraçando e chorando muito.

— Harley, eu não sei o que isso significa, mas sonhei quase a mesma coisa. Mas em meus sonhos ele continuava frio e pouco se importava com você. Ficava triste apenas por alguns momentos, embora dissesse que ia te vingar.

— Você e meu Pudinzinho se detestam, Pam. É normal que sonhe com ele assim.

— Eu o detesto e você o ama muito mais do que ele jamais merecerá.

— Ruiva, você acha que vai acontecer alguma coisa?

— Não fique se preocupando com isso. Foram só sonhos. Somos quase irmãs, devemos ter telepatia e não sabíamos, por isso sonhamos coisas semelhantes. Mas sem brincadeira... – ela falou séria – Tenha cuidado, Harley, por favor! Venha pra cá se esse palhaço fizer algo com você.

— Tá bom...

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa Harley desligou o telefone e ficou fitando a porta fechada do quarto.

— O que você faria se eu morresse, Pudinzinho? – Perguntou para o quarto vazio – Será que ficaria triste?

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, arrumou a cama e foi tomar banho, vestindo seu uniforme e prendendo o cabelo ao sair. Quando o Coringa voltasse sairiam para negociar armas e alguns outros serviços com alguns contrabandistas. Aproveitou o tempo lendo enquanto ele não chegava e horas mais tarde estavam deixando o esconderijo onde haviam feito negócios.

— Achei que você ia matar eles – ela riu.

— Eu quase fiz isso mesmo. Ninguém põe os olhos na “minha” propriedade. É isso que não gosto nesse seu uniforme. Você é o monstrinho do papai e de mais ninguém.

— Sou sim – ela riu.

Os dois entraram no carro e no caminho de volta até mesmo trocaram tiros com o Batsy e saíram rindo loucamente em alta velocidade.

— O que estava sonhando de madrugada, amor? – Ele perguntou de repente quando já estavam quase em casa – Estava assustada.

— Pudinzinho... O que você faria se eu morresse?

O Coringa não respondeu, e por um instante ela pensou que ele não tivesse prestado atenção ou que somente não queria responder e pronto, depois pareceu zangado, então freou o carro com violência quando finalmente chegaram em casa e a olhou. Harley o fitou assustada com a freada brusca e o olhar frio em seus olhos. Se preparou para levar um grito, mas o olhar dele suavizou enquanto ele parecia se conter para não reagir.

— Eu morri num assalto... Não dava tempo me salvar. Hera chorou tanto... Quando acordei até parecia que a dor do tiro era de verdade.

O Coringa observou atento quando ela sem sequer perceber levou as mãos ao estômago, onde devia ter sido baleada no sonho. Harley não quis falar sobre o que dissera a ele no sonho, embora muitas vezes quisesse jogar exatamente aquelas palavras em sua cara. O Coringa a olhou por vários segundos como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

— O passado não é um bom lugar. Eu já disse isso a você. Não fique pensando em algo que nem aconteceu.

Ela ficou em silêncio e aquelas palavras cortaram seu coração, mais uma vez. Seu rosto devia ter se contraído numa expressão de choro, pois a expressão do Coringa mudou totalmente e ele a puxou para um abraço.

— Shhh... – ele disse acariciando seu cabelo – Você não vai morrer. Foi só um sonho, Harley – ele falou e lhe deu um beijo – Vamos entrar.

E dizendo isso, saiu do carro.

— Não me respondeu nada... – ela falou para si mesma, também saindo do carro e o seguindo.


	3. O último traço de normalidade

— Mas foi tão bom, Ruiva! – A loura dramatizava – Meu Pudinzinho mexendo no meu cabelo e cuidando de mim até eu dormir pra afastar os sonhos ruins ontem à noite.

— Não se engane com isso, Harley. Logo ele se irrita com algo, bebe até não poder mais e volta a te bater.

Harley estava sentada num banco na casa da Hera Venenosa, sacudindo os pés e brincando com o chiclete tentando fazer a maior bola possível enquanto Hera andava de um lado para o outro fazendo alguma nova mistura com ervas sabe-se lá para que.

— Às vezes sinto saudade deles... – ela disse de repente, fazendo Hera parar o que fazia para fitá-la.

— Harley... Eu também, mas... Foi o melhor a se fazer. O Batman estava de olho em você querendo levá-los embora. Como criariam duas crianças com essa vida louca? Você teria que diminuir e muito sua participação no trabalho com o Coringa.

— Meu Pudinzinho disse uma vez... Que eles eram o único rastro de qualquer coisa normal que algum dia nós tivemos e que ser normal é perigoso. Mas sei que ele também ficou triste quando a gatinha os levou embora.

— Talvez ele tenha razão. Mas discordo em dizer que eles eram a única coisa que restou em você do que você era antes do Coringa. Você ama seus amigos , Harley, e se importa com eles sinceramente. Aquele palhaço só se importa com ele mesmo e com o Batman. Foi um verdadeiro milagre ele não ter matado você quando engravidou.

— Ah, Pam, você só pensa coisas ruins do meu Pudinzinho!

— Coisas que combinam com ele.

— E você ameaçou me sequestrar, dar nosso endereço pro Batman matá-lo ou até matar o Batman caso ele fizesse alguma coisa. Mas tenho certeza que no fundo ele também se importava com os filhos, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

Pâmela ficou pensativa enquanto continuava a mexer com as ervas. Achava engraçado imaginar Harley como mãe. Ela era louca. Nem de longe como o Coringa, mas era. Louca, perigosa, imprevisível, capaz de matar pessoas, mas conservava um lado carinhoso e capaz de proteger e amar de verdade aqueles que lhe eram importantes. Em alguns momentos parecia simplesmente uma criancinha feliz e totalmente despreocupada com a vida. Pâmela tinha que confessar que ficara surpresa ao ver Harley agir como uma perfeita e protetora mãe quando deu a luz a um casal de gêmeos e durante o pouco tempo que ficou com eles. A obcessão dela pelo Coringa era tanta que a primeira coisa que vinha na cabeça da Hera Venenosa caso a amiga engravidasse é que ela mesma abortaria os bebês dado a chance do Coringa detestar a ideia. Mas outra surpresa a pegou naquela época.

O Coringa de fato não ficara feliz com o desejo de Harley de ser mãe, mas ela insistia de tempos em tempos e quando engravidou, ainda que tivesse sido por acidente, a reação do príncipe palhaço podia até ser considerada positiva. E quando Pâmela achou que não podia se surpreender mais, viu o Coringa cuidar de Harley e ficar feliz quando os gêmeos nasceram em casa mesmo numa certa manhã. Mas não levou muito tempo até o Batman descobrir e fazer tudo para entregar as crianças em adoção e jamais saberiam o que houve com elas. Mas Hera foi mais rápida e contatou a agente dupla mais próxima que conhecia. Não podiam se considerar amigas, mas ela aceitou a missão de encontrar uma boa família adotiva para as crianças sem que Batman soubesse de nada. E assim poderiam saber a qualquer momento do paradeiro delas, embora tivessem acertado que isso não aconteceria sem um motivo muito forte.

— Você pode ter um pouco de razão... – respondeu ao voltar de seus pensamentos.

— No sonho quando eu tava morrendo eu disse a ele que talvez eu devesse ter ido embora com eles dois. Às vezes me fazem tanta falta que eu desejo que eu tivesse feito isso, mesmo que não fosse pra fugir, só por eles...

A Hera a olhou. A tristeza estava clara em seus olhos azuis. Caminhou até a amiga e a abraçou, sentindo os braços de Harley se fecharem em suas costas também.

— Eu também sinto falta dos meus sobrinhos adotivos, mas talvez tenha sido o melhor caminho pra eles, Harley. Longe dessa loucura, dos criminosos, do perigo...

Logo faria um ano que Harley vira os filhos pela última vez quando tinham apenas três meses de vida e a Mulher Gato os havia levado embora. Pâmela passara duas horas consolando a amiga que não parava de chorar enquanto o Coringa ficara quieto num canto, mas também visivelmente abalado.

— Será que aquela gata realmente cuidou bem do destino dos nossos bebês? Ela também não gosta do meu Pudinzinho!

— Harley... – Pâmela revirou os olhos – Só você gosta dele no mundo inteiro, acho que já devia ter aceitado isso. Mas Selina não ia descuidar de duas crianças por causa disso, o que eles têm a ver? Você acha que eu diria a você que ela é confiável se não fosse? Alguma vez te enganei?

— Não.

— Então fique tranquila. Onde estiverem, sei que estão bem – disse a encarando quando se afastaram.

— Ele também sente saudades às vezes.

— Sério que ele fala disso? Achei que nem lembrasse que tem filhos. Ele vive dizendo que o passado não importa mais.

— É, mas... Não sei... Quando eles nasceram parece que aquilo despertou alguma coisa nele, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa, mas ele nunca conta o passado dele, nem pra mim.

— Às vezes até parece que você desenlouqueceu e está raciocinando melhor que eu. Podia fazer isso quando aquele idiota te maltratar de novo. Ou podia bater nele com aquele taco de baseball... Eu não acho que ele vá contar qualquer coisa a qualquer pessoa sobre o passado, se é que ele se lembra de como foi o dele.

— Ele e Batman se conhecem há tanto tempo. Você acha que o morceguinho sabe algo?

— Aí está a Harley de volta... – Hera sorriu – São inimigos, vivem tentando se matar... Mas você tem um pouco de razão. Se Batman o detesta tanto deve ter motivos, mas acho que não devíamos nos meter nisso. Aliás, como chegamos a essa conversa louca? Já chega, Harley! Vamos mudar de assunto.

******

O Coringa estava em seu escritório trabalhando em mais um de seus vários planos para testar e irritar o Batman. Sua próxima brincadeira seria cortar totalmente a energia de Gotham, para saber se o morceghuinho realmente podia se virar na escuridão total. Deu uma risada e pegou a garrafa de bebida, sorvendo mais um gole e a deixando na mesa de novo. Olhou para Harley que estava anormalmente quieta do outro lado da mesa. Geralmente ela falava sem parar até que ele se irritasse e desistisse do trabalho ou a mandasse embora. Rabiscou mais algumas coisas no grande papel em cima da mesa e finalmente estavam concluídos os seus planos de escuridão. Abriu um enorme sorriso metálico ao vislumbrar todo o planejamento pronto, dando mais um gole na bebida e então olhando para Harley outra vez.

\- Amorzinho.

Harley o olhou.

\- O que você tem hoje? Nem quis beber. Não me diz que brigou com a venenosa que é mais fácil eu e o Batsy nos matarmos do que isso acontecer.

\- Não.

\- Eu já lhe disse, amor. O passado é um lugar perigoso, não precisamos dele. Ainda assustada com aquele sonho louco?

\- Não.

\- Quantos nãos... – ele disse se levantando e indo até ela – Duvido que não vá dizer sim pro papai hoje – sussurrou sedutoramente ao beijá-la.

Harley o aceitou e os dois se abraçaram, prolongando o beijo por bastante tempo.

\- Já sei... – ele disse quando se afastou – Vai fazer um ano, não é?

\- Você também pensa neles, Pudinzinho? Achei que tivesse esquecido.

\- Não... Não dá pra esquecer que tem dois pedaços de nós dois por aí. Às vezes penso que seria divertido ter eles por perto, mas ainda acho que estão mais seguros assim, Harley. Dizem que as mães nunca esquecem... Mesmo que percam a memória... Mesmo que enlouqueçam. Vejo que é verdade. Mas nunca conseguiríamos criá-los em paz, você sabe... Nós somos o próprio terror, e o que há a nossa volta é ainda pior. Não é só o Batsy de olho em nós. Ao menos agora o Batsy deve estar com uma coleção de sonares quebrados de tanto procurar nossos bebês e não achar e não rindo de nós por nós não sabermos o que houve com eles. Lucy e Joe não vão voltar, Harley. Se ainda não se acostumou com isso é melhor dar um jeito – ele disse voltando a beijá-la.

Harley retribuiu o beijo e apesar dos doces momentos que viveram em seguida, um pedaço de seu coração estava silenciosamente se estilhaçando com a frieza das palavras dele. Talvez nem mesmo Harley o entendesse um dia. Às vezes achava que ele tinha medo. Às vezes pensava que ele apenas não tinha coração como todos acreditavam. E se um dia teve um, devia ter sido destruído há muito tempo, completamente e cruelmente destruído. Será que fora esse um dos motivos dele tê-la transformado em Arlequina? Não apenas por mais uma maldade divertida, não apenas para ter uma ajudante em primeira mão, não apenas para ter uma mulher ou saco de pancadas para quando perdesse o controle, mas pelo simples fato de seu coração não existir mais, e inconscientemente ele precisar de um de vez em quando. Harley enlouquecera, mas conservara seu coração, assim como Pâmela tinha dito mais cedo. Um coração sincero e que amava demais, demais ao ponto de suportar tudo, até o que não merecia, ao ponto de ficar quando deveria ir embora para sempre. Ela o amava tanto... Embora nunca fosse saber se era o mesmo com ele. E a vontade que tinha às vezes de fugir, de sumir, agora que tinha dois motivos a mais para viver, em algum lugar lá fora, começava a bater mais forte em seu peito ultimamente.

Será que Hera estava certa? Ela estava desenlouquecendo? Ou apenas cansada? Não sabia... Quando pensava em recuperar a sanidade, a imagem distante de Harleen Quinzel lhe vinha à mente, mas há tempos não pensava mais nela como uma parte sua, parecia ser outra pessoa, alguém distante em um passado que jamais voltaria. E assim seria para sempre. Harleen Quinzel estava morta. E mesmo que sua loucura fosse curável, Arlequina a mudara para sempre, e Harley Quinn jamais voltaria a ser aquela mulher calma e normal. Seria qualquer outra coisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quem interessar, recomendo ler minha one shot "Herdeiros palhaços do crime", onde falei sobre a teoria não oficial do filme de que Harley e Joker conceberam gêmeos, mas por algum motivo não ficaram com eles.


	4. Lembranças são coisas perigosas

O Coringa estava sentado sozinho em seu escritório. O comportamento de Harley na noite anterior o levara a fazer algo perigosamente doloroso. Lembrar. Por mais que falasse sobre o perigo de se fazer tal bobagem, a mente não esquece as coisas simplesmente porque você não quer lembrá-las. E esse era o abismo perigoso onde caiam as pessoas normais. Elas se deixavam envolver pela dor de suas lembranças ruins sem saber lutar contra elas quando vinham de repente e assim muitas se afogavam aos poucos.

\- E aqui estou eu... Tentando lidar com a descoberta de que até o Coringa tem coisas que não consegue esquecer, mesmo que eu lute o tempo todo pra não lembrar...

_{Flash Back}_

Passou alguns minutos parado na porta após sair do banheiro, observando a mulher que chorava encolhida na cama. Ela mal comera no jantar aquela noite e nem a Hera Venenosa fora capaz de consolá-la completamente. Seus olhos se voltaram paras as coisas que haviam restado em volta, dois berços, um com enxoval rosa e outro azul, uma banheira de bebê, duas fotos que Harley insistira em deixar em cima da cômoda, dos quatro juntos e sorrindo no dia que os gêmeos nasceram, e a outra com Pâmela sorrindo de orelha a orelha com os bebês louros nos braços. Guardariam todas aquelas coisas em outro lugar no dia seguinte. Pensou em repetir para Harley todo o seu discurso sobre deixar lembranças no passado e esquecer tudo, mas não faria aquilo naquela noite. Ver os filhos partirem havia invocado lembranças terríveis há muito tempo enterradas nas areias do tempo, de alguma forma, que ele não sabia explicar, aquilo fazia alguma coisa doer dentro dele também.

Caminhou ao redor da cama, se detendo ao encontrar os dois ursinhos de pelúcia brancos no chão, onde os gêmeos tinham brincado com eles pela última vez horas atrás. Harley colocara um lacinho azul no pescoço de um e dois lacinhos rosas nas orelhas do outro. Se abaixou para pegar os dois bichinhos e finalmente se deitou ao lado de Harley, entregando-os a ela. A mulher agarrou os dois ursinhos e chorou ainda mais. Abraçou-a enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

— Shh... Calma. Eles vão ficar bem, Harley.

— Nunca mais vamos vê-los, Pudinzinho – ela murmurou com a voz embargada – Nossos bebês longe de nós... Isso não é justo. Tudo culpa do Batsy! Eu vou arrancar as asas daquele morcego!

— Eu vou bater muito nele quando nos virmos de novo, amor. Eu juro. Tente dormir agora.

— Quem vai cantar pra eles pararem de chorar? Quem vai amamentar eles? Quem vai contar historinhas dos problemas que criamos pro Batsy pra eles dormirem?

E assim foi até ela dormir cansada de tanto chorar. Mesmo ele demorou a dormir naquela noite. Olhou para Harley e secou uma lágrima que ainda corria em seu rosto adormecido. Porque aquilo também estava doendo nele? Não deveria doer, não tanto. Será que estava ficando louco? Foi impossível evitar rir com aquele pensamento, e riu, tendo o cuidado de não acordar Harley.

— Eu já sou louco. E você também é, minha doce Arlequina, por isso sei que pode encontrar um jeito de continuar a partir daqui, amorzinho.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

Abriu uma das garrafas de bebida que mantinha em seu escritório e a entornou enquanto lutava para afastar memórias distantes, tão distantes que nem se lembrava mais quem realmente era o dono delas, num tempo em que sequer sonhava que em algum lugar conheceria uma mulher chamada Harleen Quinzel e que aquilo seria como um abalo sísmico na vida de ambos. Continuou bebendo enquanto retocava as ideias do plano da escuridão para o Batman em cima da mesa e assim os minutos correram até um de seus homens bater na porta.

— Senhor.

— O que você quer?! – Respondeu irritado e já claramente alterado pelo efeito da bebida.

O homem abriu a porta apreensivo, se atentando à garrafa vazia sobre a mesa e a outra quase na metade.

— Se não quer nada, então suma da minha frente.

— Só queríamos saber se há algum planejamento pra essa noite e se vai agora dar uma olhada nos dois novos contratados. Estão aguardando do lado de fora como nos pediu, para que não tomem conhecimento do interior de suas propriedades.

— Nada pra hoje, Jonny. Nada mesmo! Nada! – Falou se levantando e passando pela porta, levando a garrafa com ele.

Frost se arrepiou com o tom e as palavras dele. Na linguagem do Coringa uma palavra nunca era uma simples palavra. Os dois desceram as escadas e caminharam para fora, andando até um dos becos escuros em volta do lugar, onde os outros capangas esperavam juntos a dois novatos assustados.

— Eu já disse, quem não tem certeza do que quer não serve pra trabalhar pra mim.

— Achamos que valia a pena tentar, senhor. E não é a primeira vez que estariam nessa vida. Já tem algum tempo que começaram depois de ficarem desempregados. Não tinham nada a perder. Sem mulher, sem filhos, sem família, também não tinham nada a ganhar, mas era isso ou morrer de fome. Então estão nisso há alguns anos. Eles já fizeram pequenos assaltos, já mataram, roubaram. Uma das vítimas fui uma mulher grávida de seis meses. A criança também não resistiu. Eles têm uma boa dose de perversidade, por isso pensamos que seriam adequados.

Todos os homens prenderam a respiração e deram um passo atrás quando viram chamas de ódio e descontrole se acenderem nos olhos de seu líder quando ele caminhou para os novatos, que fizeram o maior esforço de suas vidas para não saírem correndo.

— Em que os dois trabalhavam antes? – O Coringa perguntou.

— Um deles era um músico fracassado e o outro trabalhava numa indústria de químicos, foi demitido ao explodir umas coisas sem querer com uma mistura errada.

Todos os presentes quase tiveram ataques cardíacos quando o Coringa começou a rir loucamente naquele momento e deu um longo gole na bebida antes de atirar a garrafa contra a parede mais próxima, fazendo-a se espatifar, espalhando bebida e cacos de vidro pelo chão. Em seguida puxou a arma atirou nos dois homens que deveriam ser seus novos contratados, matando-os instantaneamente.

Os homens em volta permaneceram em silêncio e devido ao fato de já estarem praticamente treinados para momentos como aquele, em segundos suas expressões de susto haviam se neutralizado novamente.

— Que pena... – o Coringa falou olhando para os corpos no chão – Esses dois não deram a sorte de me encontrar num bom momento pra negócios. E ainda me fizeram lembrar! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO GOSTO DISSO!!! – Gritou descarregando as balas que restaram nos dois homens mortos a sua frente – Livrem-se disso – falou tão calmo quando guardou a arma que ninguém no mundo teria dito que acabara de cometer uma atrocidade.

— Sim, senhor.

Os homens observaram o chefe partir e virar a esquina em direção à casa, claramente bêbado, e logo se ocuparam de cumprir a tarefa de limpar o lugar.

******

Harley estava sentada na sala assistindo TV, com o cabelo solto e já de camisola e com um robe de cetim metade rosa, metade azul, feito especialmente para ela, logo iria dormir. Tinha escutado os gritos e todos os tiros lá fora, e também uma garrafa se espatifando no chão ou na parede. Ele tinha matado os dois novatos antes mesmo de contratá-los. Preferia nem se perguntar o que haviam ou o que não haviam feito para acontecer tal coisa. O Coringa entrou na sala de repente, e Harley o observou, estava bêbado sem dúvida. Andava de um lado para o outro nervosamente enquanto rosnava de raiva e tentava se controlar.

— Quer conversar?

— Harley, sai daqui!

— Eu sabia que não – ela respondeu, já se levantando.

— Sai!!

Não se deu ao trabalho de responder, desligou a TV e foi embora para o quarto, fechando a porta e ouvindo coisas se quebrarem no andar de baixo. Sempre que ele a mandava sair num desses momentos era uma tentativa de proteger Harley de sua fúria e evitar bater nela, embora às vezes ela fosse teimosa tentando acalmá-lo e acabasse se machucando, mesmo que nos últimos tempos ele tentasse se conter até mesmo depois de perder o controle e a mandasse ir embora mesmo depois de já tê-la machucado um pouco. Estava finalmente se cansando daquilo. Ele podia estar se esforçando para não feri-la, mas nada garantia que ele sempre conseguiria. A recusa dele em lhe dar carinho muitas vezes, a frieza em suas palavras e ações para com ela, os gritos e explosões também a machucavam. Ele nunca bebia e enlouquecia sem motivo, mas jamais lhe falava quais motivos eram esses quando ela mesma ou o Batman não eram os culpados, e isso também doía.

Quarenta minutos se passaram até ele entrar no quarto e seguir para o banheiro sem ao menos olhá-la. Não conseguia dormir, nem ler, estava sentada na cama olhando para o nada. Ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado e cogitou a ideia de se juntar a ele e persuadi-lo a se acalmar, mas quando se decidia entre fazer isso ou não ele saiu já vestido e se deitou ao lado dela sem dizer nada. Harley deslizou para baixo do lençol também e o olhou.

— Você podia me contar as coisas de vez em quando, Pudinzinho. Por que ficou com raiva?

— Nada importante.

— A culpa é minha?

— Vá dormir, Arlequina.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Harley se calar completamente e sentiu seu coração se contorcer de dor dentro do peito. Deu as costas a ele e se encolheu num canto da cama, ficando o mais longe possível, virando-se minutos mais tarde para olhá-lo rapidamente e ter certeza de que ele não a veria nem ouviria chorando.


	5. Não vá embora

Acordou com a luz da janela incomodando seus olhos e olhou na direção de Harley, vendo que ela não estava lá. Checou o relógio, marcava quase meio dia. Após alguns minutos tentando organizar a confusão em sua mente, lembrou-se da noite anterior. Harley devia estar com muita raiva dele. As lembranças amargas que o levaram a fazer todas as ações impensadas da última noite de repente voltaram para atormentá-lo. Harley não sabia de nada. E talvez nunca soubesse. O passado estava muito distante e devia continuar lá. Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, nem sinal dela. Depois de tomar banho e se trocar, mandou mensagens e ligou para o celular dela mais de dez vezes, sem resposta. Ligou para Pâmela.

— Pam.

— O que você quer?

— Bom dia pra você também.

— Bom dia??!! Você corta o coração de Harley de novo e tudo que você me diz é bom dia?!!

— Então ela está com você.

— Não. Se estivesse, acha mesmo que eu atenderia o telefone? Apesar de você ser um patife, eu sei o quanto Harley te ama! Ela já passou por desgosto suficiente na noite de ontem e em muitas outras pra ainda ouvir uma briga nossa! Se você tem algo a dizer diga pra ela! Se quer falar sobre alguma coisa, converse com ela, com a mulher que sempre esteve ao seu lado, apesar de você não merecer nem um pensamento vindo dela!! Fale com ela e não com suas garrafas de bebida!!

— Eu só quero saber onde ela está.

— Eu não sei, e se soubesse não diria, a menos que ela me implorasse. Perguntei se ela queria vir até aqui pra conversarmos, mas disse que quer ficar sozinha e pensar. Não me disse pra onde ia e eu não insisti. Mas onde estiver, deve estar melhor do que estaria aí. Presa ou sendo levada pra Arkham pelo Batman é que não está, ou já saberíamos.

O Coringa suspirou antes de desligar e guardar o telefone no bolso. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, encontrando seus homens a sua espera.

— Alguém sabe de Harley?

— Ela saiu muito cedo, senhor. Nem quis tomar café. Não parecia bem. Estava de uniforme e armada como sempre. Disse que voltaria mais tarde e saiu.

— Peguem os carros e procurem pela cidade. Quem encontrar primeiro me avisa.

— Devemos levá-la até o senhor?

— Não a forcem. Só me digam onde ela está e a sigam.

— Sim, senhor.

Saiu da casa e entrou no carro vermelho, dando partida e sendo seguido por seus homens em outros carros. Levou Bud e Lou com ele, para que os dois tentassem farejar Harley. Separam-se ao chegar no centro de Gotham, seguindo para os possíveis lugares onde Harley poderia ter ido. Passaram horas rodando por Gotham. Ela não estava em nenhum bar, nenhuma boate secreta do crime, em nenhum lugar onde se pudesse comprar qualquer coisa parecida com pudim, e definitivamente não estava na casa de Pam, e muito menos em Arkham. Ele havia verificado, só por via das dúvidas. Só faltava procurar pelo Batman! Bud e Lou pareciam ter farejado algo pela janela quando passavam pelo centro da cidade, mas depois de parar o carro e deixar que os dois cheirassem o chão, acabaram perdendo o rastro, e foram procurar em outros lugares.

— Nossa, docinho... Pra onde você foi?

******

Harley estava sentada na cobertura de um prédio abandonado no centro de Gotham. Depois de caminhar sozinha por toda a manhã e falar com Pam no telefone, havia se sentado ali. Estava ficando frio e suas pernas começavam a congelar, mas não se importou. Viu o carro vermelho inconfundível passando pela rua em alta velocidade. Devia estar procurando por ela, mas ela não queria ser encontrada. Não queria voltar pra casa tão cedo. Não para castigá-lo, mas por receio de se ferir de novo. No momento ela só queria um abraço e provavelmente ganharia um grito ou nada. Sentia uma carência que nenhum amigo, nem Pam, poderia suprir.

Lembrou-se da visão causada por Magia quando ainda estava a serviço do Esquadrão Suicida. Os dois juntos, casados, levando uma vida normal com seus bebês e suas hienas. Sem Batman, sem crime, sem policiais, sem Arkham, sem gritos, agressões ou brigas horríveis. De repente uma vida normal lhe pareceu tentadora. Se o Batman morresse? Sem a obsessão pelo Batman no caminho, ele se tornaria diferente? Ou perderia a vontade de viver? O Batman era mais importante do que ela? Às vezes pensava que sim. Largara tudo para segui-lo, e sua retribuição era dor e tristeza. Como dar um tiro na mais profunda escuridão e acertar o próprio pé. Olhou para baixo e lembrou-se das vezes em que após brigas terríveis ele a atirara impensadamente de algum lugar alto e por muito pouco e por muita sorte ela não havia morrido.

— E se eu pulasse daqui agora mesmo? Pra acabar logo com tudo isso?

Pensou no sonho de noites atrás. E apesar de ser um sonho, de uma coisa tinha certeza. Pam choraria muito se ela fizesse aquilo.

— Amanhã Gotham estaria ouvindo a notícia de que acharam o corpo da bandida mais louca e imprevisível que a cidade já conheceu. E podia até ser que comemorassem... Mas talvez te console saber que uma pessoa pelo menos estaria chorando por você. E os outros podem dar uma de durões, mas acho que também iam sentir sua falta.

Harley arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer aquela voz e olhou para trás, vendo o Pistoleiro sorridente olhando para ela. Não o via há meses.

— E aí, maluquinha?

Harley levantou-se e sorriu de volta, deixando seu taco de baseball no chão, e abraçou o amigo longamente. Aquele consolo era tudo que ela precisava. Os dois se afastaram e se olharam.

— O que foi? – Ele perguntou gentilmente ao ver os olhos dela marejarem – Brigou com seu palhaço?

— Como me achou? E por que está aqui?

— Eu tava passando, vi um prédio abandonado e resolvi subir pra apreciar a vista da cidade. Faz muito tempo que eu não faço isso... Eu larguei o ofício.

— Que?! Sério?! Então não mata mais ninguém?

— Não. Tô ajeitando minha vida e decidindo o que vou fazer agora pra cuidar da Zoe. Fui solto ontem... Sob vigilância, claro. Tenho que fazer visitas semanais, toda aquela coisa de condicional. E eles me visitam também de vez em quando. Se eu andar na linha por cinco anos, tô livre.

— É melhor ir embora. Se for visto comigo vai ter problemas.

— Calma, princesa. Não colocaram GPS em mim também. E aquela porcaria de chip foi retirada. Mas diz aí... Seu palhaço mexeu os pauzinhos pra desativar isso há muito tempo pra nós não é? Pouco tempo depois que você fugiu, um dos guardas foi na minha cela no meio da madrugada, com uma arma de choque. Eu já ia bater nele porque eu não tinha feito nada de errado. A última coisa que me lembro é dele me dizendo que se eu contasse aquilo pra alguém todo mundo ia morrer, e que eu ia agradecer depois. Zoe estava estudando esses dias e me disse por acaso que uma carga de energia muito forte pode desativar explosivos permanentemente.

— Fui eu que pedi pra ele fazer isso depois que fugiu comigo.

— Estou grato. Especialmente por fazer aquela mulher de pateta por todo esse tempo. Ela apareceu lá uma vez, furiosa porque alguém tinha destruído todos os mecanismos pra nos explodir, só que até hoje pensa que os chips ainda funcionam. Mas chega de falar de mim. Pode me contar o que houve? Posso ajudar você?

— Não. Às vezes ele pensa demais, embaralha tudo que tem dentro da cabeça e fica louco, grita, ainda mais quando bebe ou quando está com algum plano louco contra o Batman. A noite não foi boa ontem.

— Pra você tá querendo se jogar daqui de cima já deve ter acontecido bem pior... E há muito mais tempo do que eu imagino.

Ela ficou em silêncio, confirmando o que ele tinha dito.

— Arle... Acha mesmo que ele ama você? É o Coringa. Parece que ele só ama atazanar o Batman, não que eu ache isso errado.

— Ele me ama. Em algum lugar lá dentro eu sei que ele me ama. E eu o amo mais que tudo, mas ele também me machuca, e isso tem me cansado.

— Arle, eu não quero me meter... Mas não confunda amor com obsessão. Tenha cuidado. E se precisar de ajuda, desde que não seja pra nada criminoso, pode contar comigo. Eu preciso voltar agora. Só temo deixar você aqui e ver más notícias na TV mais tarde.

Ela sorriu.

— Pode ficar tranquilo. Eu não vou fazer isso. Tenho algo importante que quero fazer e meus bebês estão me esperando em casa.

— Bebês?!

— Bud e Lou. São duas hienas.

— Ah, ok... Até nas escolhas de animais de estimação você é doidinha.

Os dois riram juntos.

— Tem uma saída pelos fundos, eu vou sair por lá. Vê se não demora aqui e não pula! Quando quiser chorar ou pular de um lugar alto, lembre que tem pessoas aqui fora que se sentiriam péssimas se você fizesse isso. E só pra constar... Eu não te vi, e você não me mil. Nós nunca nos encontramos e nem sei por onde você anda e vice versa!

— Fica tranquilo.

— Foi muito bom te ver novo, Arle.

— Também foi bom te ver – ela sorriu, vendo quando ele se afastou e desapareceu.

Apanhou seu taco do chão e lançou um último olhar à cidade. O céu começava a mudar de cor para o entardecer. Seu celular tocou.

— Oi, Ruiva.

— Harley, onde você tá? – Perguntou apreensiva – Você me ligou e sumiu há horas. Acho que deve saber que ele saiu pra te procurar. Me ligou pouco antes do meio dia atrás de você. São mais de quatro da tarde agora. O que esteve fazendo?

— Só andando por aí. Eu já vou pra casa.

— Vai voltar? Devia pegar suas coisas e suas hienas e vir pra cá. Sabe que pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Mas se quer assim, vá resolver as coisas. Só não deixe me ligar depois ou se algo acontecer.

— Tá bom.


	6. O sentimento mais doce é o mais assustador

O Coringa sentou-se sozinho na sala. Havia mandado seus homens embora. Estava irritado e queria ficar sozinho. Ele nunca deixara de localizar Harley rapidamente antes, como ela se escondera tão bem? Havia verificado os locais abandonados da cidade, talvez tivesse feito isso na hora errada e nos lugares errados para encontrá-la. Já estava quase escuro e começava a ficar de fato preocupado. E se ela estivesse em alguma confusão e nesse exato momento sendo arrastada para Arkham? Devia estar com muita raiva dele. Ela nunca sumia por tanto tempo. Será que estava começando a pensar que ele não se importava com ela? Podia não parecer, mas ele se importava. Podia perder o controle, mas não a queria longe. No meio de sua loucura e de seus planos anti-Batman costumava se esquecer que Arlequina tinha um coração que transbordava amor e alegria, especialmente por ele. Assim como o passado e as lembranças, o amor era algo perigoso, e queria manter a maior distância possível dele, mas Harley costumava sempre dificultar essa tarefa, e nem sempre ele sabia lidar com isso.

De repente, Bud e Lou, deitados angustiadamente no chão, ergueram as orelhas e a cabeça em direção à porta, e ele levantou-se em expectativa quando as duas hienas saíram correndo. Ouviu os risos de Harley quando os dois animais pularam em cima dela fazendo uma verdadeira festa enquanto ela abraçava seus “bebês”. Finalmente as hienas se afastaram felizes da vida, indo para algum lugar e os dois se encararam. O olhar dela estava frio e triste e conseguiu perceber que ela havia chorado, mesmo que muito tempo atrás. Harley fez menção de se retirar, mas ele a chamou.

— Onde estava?

— Por aí...

— Harley, vamos conversar.

— Não quero.

— Eu fiquei preocupado com você.

Harley voltou a pensar em sua vontade de ir embora, em toda a angústia que sentia, na saudade que tinha de seus filhos, em sua vontade de pular daquele prédio mais cedo. Se o Pistoleiro não tivesse aparecido, talvez ela tivesse mesmo pulado. Lembrou-se de seu sonho. Ficara com medo naquela noite, mas agora tudo que ela queria talvez fosse morrer. Estava cheia de tudo aquilo. E embora doesse admitir, não conseguia ver um propósito em sua vida longe do Coringa. Ainda que tivesse amigos que a amavam lá fora. Estava vivendo um amor suicida, que a mataria de um jeito ou de outro.

— Por que está preocupado comigo agora? Não estava quando me bateu até eu desmaiar algumas vezes, quando gritou comigo e até já me empurrou pra morrer, Pudinzinho... – começou a repetir as mesmas palavras de seu sonho e o lembrando de quando ele a jogou do alto de um prédio por ela tentar matar o Batman logo que se tornou Arlequina, e ele ainda disse para ela não chamá-lo de Pudinzinho – Me resgatou duas vezes depois que nos enviaram como Esquadrão Suicida, mas o tempo passou e você continua sendo frio e perverso... Até comigo. Mesmo que não tenha mais me batido tanto. Só os seus gritos... Me machucam muito. Muito. Meu amor por você me causa mais dor do que todos os machucados que já sofri. Às vezes me pergunto se eu deveria ter ido embora com eles dois... E apesar de tudo... Eu não sei porque, mas ainda amo você – sua voz começava a se alterar.

Droga! Ela não queria chorar mais. Não na frente dele. Esperou levar um grito ou até finalmente aquele lado violento que ele vinha tentando enterrar voltar do nada, mas ele apenas respirou fundo e apertou os punhos tentando se acalmar, e um silêncio incômodo permaneceu por quase um minuto.

— Harley...

Ela o ignorou e subiu as escadas. Sentou-se no sofá novamente pensando em como lidar com a situação. Antes sempre gritava e até batia nela e pronto, sem resolver nada realmente. Com o tempo Harley começara a ficar sentida com aquilo e revidar ou demonstrar sua frustração, especialmente depois de conhecer Hera Venenosa. E incrivelmente ela vinha conseguindo fazer uma coisa que ele jamais imaginaria em mil anos, fazê-lo se sentir culpado. Por que?! Ele era o Coringa! Não sentia culpa! Nem remorso! Mas Harley conseguia trazer tudo isso de uma vez, além daquela sensação estranha que ele insistia em ignorar, a que fazia ele se sentir bem ao pensar nela ou quando ela estava perto.

— Tudo bem... Eu posso suportar essa sensação estranha e incômoda por ela – disse para si mesmo ao se levantar.

Alimentou as hienas e subiu para o andar de cima. Harley estava de roupão, separando suas roupas de dormir para ir tomar banho e o ignorou quando entrou no quarto. Largou seu sobretudo num canto e caminhou até ela.

— Harley... Não é porque perdi o controle ontem que não amo você.

— Não é porque sempre estou ao seu lado que tenho culpa do que quer que tenha acontecido pra me tratar daquele jeito.

Ela levou as roupas para o banheiro, as deixando num canto da pia, e ele a seguiu, segurando-a com força pelos pulsos e os prendendo na parede quando ela tentou resistir.

— O que vai fazer agora? Ande logo com isso...

Ela desviou o olhar esperando levar a primeira pancada, mas ganhou um beijo, mesmo que tivesse começado parecendo forçado como um ato de possessão mais do que de amor. Alguns segundos depois ele suavizou a pressão em seus lábios quando sentiu que a resistência dela tinha sumido, e soltou seus pulsos, sentindo as mãos dela o agarrarem pelo pescoço, e a levou de volta para o quarto. Quando se deitaram na cama o cabelo dela já estava solto e sua camisa no chão, as mãos dela corriam pelas tatuagens em seu corpo. Como aquilo era possível? Como ele conseguia fazer sua tristeza se evaporar daquele jeito? Ela o amava demais? Ou estava sendo tola? Ou ambos?

— Me perdoa, amor – ele disse a encarando.

— Me conta o que aconteceu.

— Não quebra o clima agora – disse voltando a beijá-la.

Harley fechou os olhos e deixou que o momento continuasse. Algum tempo mais tarde ela acordou, com ele a abraçando pelas costas por cima do lençol e peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Seus pensamentos outra vez voltaram à decisão de partir ou ficar, mas foram totalmente quebrados pelo que ele lhe perguntou ao perceber que estava acordada.

— Harley... – disse baixinho – Você gostaria de tê-los de volta?

— É tudo que eu mais queria, Pudinzinho. Mesmo que ainda assim jamais tivéssemos uma vida normal.

Sua mente viajou a memórias já um pouco distantes, quando havia brigado com Diablo ao saber que ele matara toda a sua família, incluindo os dois filhos crianças, ainda que só fosse culpado em parte.

_[Flash back}_

— E as crianças? – Floyd perguntou.

— Ele matou! – Ela respondeu sentindo seu sangue ferver ao sentir quase a mesma culpa atingi-la – Não matou?! Assume isso! Aceita! Você achou que ia acontecer o que?!

— Arlequina... Para com isso – O Pistoleiro pediu.

Mas ela simplesmente não conseguiu. Naquele momento esqueceu que era Arlequina, que era louca, que era a rainha do Coringa, que era uma criminosa, era simplesmente a mãe incompetente que deixara seus filhos partirem. Lá no fundo ela sabia que na verdade, dentro de sua mente, estava repreendendo a si mesma. E continuou, mesmo vendo os olhos de Diablo marejarem.

— Você achou que... Piscaria e teria uma família normal com mulher e filhos pra pagar tudo com cartão?! Não é um tipo de lavagem na máquina! Pessoas como nós não tem essa de normal!

_{Fim do flash back}_

Depois de perder o amigo se sentia um tanto culpada por aquelas palavras e esperava que agora ele estivesse em paz ao lado de sua família em algum lugar além da vida.

— Mas como faríamos? Com a vida que levamos?

— Eu não sei, amor... Mas confesso que às vezes também sinto falta. Fico pensando em como seria com eles aqui. Se um deles também inventasse de me chamar de Pudinzinho...

Ela não conseguiu segurar as risadas com aquilo, e virou-se para ficar de frente para ele.

— É sério? Ficaria feliz com eles aqui?

— Sim.

Harley tentou não expressar, mas o tom de voz dele lhe parecia estranho. Como se não fosse a primeira vez que ele passava por tal situação. Mas preferiu não perguntar ainda. Finalmente tinham se acertado, não queria quebrar aquele momento.

— Pudinzinho... Eu to morrendo de fome.

— Tem que estar mesmo. Passou o dia inteiro sem comer nada, não é? Vamos pra cozinha, tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Harley se vestiu novamente com seu roupão de banho e ele vestiu as roupas no chão, deixando apenas a camisa e o sobretudo para trás quando desceram as escadas. Ela se sentou à mesa enquanto ele buscava alguma coisa na geladeira.

— E aí? – Ele sorriu.

Harley emitiu um gritinho de alegria ao ver que ele colocou um pudim na mesa.

— Obrigada, Pudinzinho! – Agradeceu o agarrando pela nuca quando os dois se beijaram.

— Eu sabia que ia gostar – ele sorriu.

Os dois se sentaram para comer e Harley tentou afastar toda a confusão que nublara sua mente desde a noite anterior, ao menos por aquela noite.


	7. Por trás dos muros de Arkham

— Harley, querida! – Ele chamou com um grande sorriso malvado – Hoje é o dia!!

— É hoje?! – Ela perguntou empolgada enquanto terminava de vestir seu uniforme.

— Hoje é o dia que vamos nos divertir com o Batsy!!

Os dois emitiram uma longa gargalhada juntos enquanto pegavam suas armas e se dirigiam ao andar debaixo. O Coringa deu ordens a seus homens, que saíram antes deles para cortar a energia de Gotham até que amanhecesse. Os dois entraram no carro vermelho do Coringa e deixaram a casa, dirigindo em alta velocidade e rindo.

Quando chegaram ao centro de Gotham já havia outros motoristas horrorizados com a velocidade do carro vermelho e pouco tempo depois o Batman aparecia dirigindo atrás deles. Riram ainda mais e viraram numa esquina de repente, fazendo o morcego quase perdê-los de vista e assim que as luzes se apagaram entraram na contra mão em outra via, rindo mais do que nunca, ouvindo gritos de desespero e carros batendo uns nos outros e nos lugares em volta. Finalmente pegaram uma rua vazia e sabiam que o único carro que podia estar dirigindo atrás deles era o Batmóvel.

— E AÍ, BATSY??!!! VOCÊ ENXERGA NO ESCURO?!! COMO VAI SEU SONAR?! – O Coringa gritou pelo vidro aberto.

— BATSY, BATSY, BATSY!! – Arlequina gritava enquanto os dois morriam de rir.

A perseguição durou quase uma hora até sentirem algo se prender à parte de trás do carro.

— Dirige aqui, amorzinho!

Arlequina emitiu um grito de alegria quando numa manobra louca os dois trocaram de lugar nos bancos o mais rápido que podiam, fazendo o carro perder o controle por alguns metros. Mas logo Harley dirigia de maneira tão louca quanto o Coringa enquanto ele abria a janela e atirava na direção do Batman.

— Já chega! O morcego vai vir pra cima de nós agora!

— Tá bom!

Ela apertou um botão, fazendo a parte da estrutura traseira do carro se desprender e voar na direção do Batmóvel. Apesar da falta de luz elétrica, a luz da lua os permitiu ver quando o carro preto perdeu o controle ao quase ser atingido pela peça solta do outro e ficou preso na parede proteção do viaduto por onde passavam. Os dois foram embora morrendo de rir, e apesar do terror ter acabado, Gotham ainda ficaria sem luz até o amanhecer.

— Fica pra próxima, palhaço – o Batman disse a si mesmo enquanto ouvia o carro vermelho se afastar.

******

— Eles estão a sua espera.

— Em que estado se encontram?

— Os dois estão nas celas de segurança máxima quietos... Um fica nos olhando de forma bem incômoda, o outro só ri e fica nos contando piadas sem pé nem cabeça.

— E o outro?

— Compareceu à visita da condicional como sempre e exige saber porque o fizemos esperar.

— Falarei com ele primeiro – ela respondeu se encaminhando para a direção de Arkham.

Ao entrar encontrou o diretor da prisão e Floyd sentados a sua espera.

— Bom dia – ela disse ao se sentar na outra cadeira.

— Bom dia... – Floyd respondeu – Eu nunca imaginei que isso aqui seria um momento de nos reunirmos pra falar com Deus – ele disse ao diretor.

Amanda Waller lhe lançou um olhar irritado e Floyd juntou todas as suas forças para não rir.

— Desculpe, não consegui me conter.

— Seu senso de humor é irrelevante nesta conversa. Eu o chamei aqui para propor um acordo.

— Lá vem...

— Dessa vez não queremos que aja como um suicida, ao menos não é essa a intenção. Você é o que mais tem chances de sair ileso já que pode atacar de grandes distâncias. Você nunca errou um tiro na vida além do que devia ter matado Arlequina. Vou ignorar aquela falha e pôr minha fé novamente em suas habilidades. Se aceitar pode ter seu tempo de condicional diminuído direto para a liberdade.

Enquanto Waller folheava alguns papéis Floyd se esforçou novamente para ficar sério ao lembrar do tiro que havia errado de propósito para não matar a amiga.

— Qual é o ser do além que tá tentando dominar o mundo dessa vez?

— É um ser desse mundo, mas mandá-lo para o além é nossa meta – Ela disse ao mostrar uma ficha criminal imensa do Coringa.

Floyd finalmente ficou sério de verdade. Também não ia com a cara do Coringa, nem gostava das atrocidades que ele cometia, mas sabia que sua morte seria a ruína para o coração de Arlequina. E muito provavelmente ela morreria junto.

— Esse palhaço – ela disse com desprezo – Já bateu o recorde de crueldades entre todos os que já prendemos. Entre elas, deixar crianças órfãs, matar a esposa do comissário Gordon, violentar e aleijar sua filha, além de tê-la feito se matar no futuro. Ele já matou o dono de uma boate diante dos olhos do público, ainda que também fosse um criminoso, já cometeu torturas, sequestros e incontáveis assassinatos. E não vamos esquecer que seduziu e sequestrou uma ex-psiquiatra desta unidade prisional fazendo-a enlouquecer até virar Arlequina, e ainda a levou embora daqui após a missão suicida, sem contar ter deixado um dos nossos guardas morto próximo à saída antes de partir com sua rainha. Isso é só pra resumir bastante. Se checar toda a ficha criminal dele, tenho certeza que vai querer acabar com ele. Você tem uma filha que acabou de fazer doze anos, pense nas crianças que não tem mais pais por causa do palhaço.

Floyd a olhou tentando se conter para não dizer poucas e boas.

— Como é que é? Ele pode ser o pior criminoso que Gotham já teve, mas você quer usar minha filha como chantagem agora? Quer que eu viole as regras da condicional? Qual é o próximo passo? Vou levar uma surra e vão enfiar outro chip no meu pescoço? Eu fiz uma promessa pra minha filha! Eu prometi a ela que eu ia voltar sem matar ninguém, que eu ia ser o pai presente que ela sempre quis e precisou. E é assim que vai ser. Se quer matar o palhaço, chame o Batman.

— Não é tão simples assim... E se o Batman tivesse que matar o palhaço, já teria feito há muito tempo.

— E a Arlequina?

— Pretendemos recuperá-la. Mas não fará falta se ela morrer junto.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala por alguns instantes.

— Vai me prender novo ou me explodir agora que recusei? Quer deixar mais uma criança sem pai?

— Não. Você está dispensado. Isso foi uma proposta e não uma ordem. Mas lembre que não está autorizado a dizer uma só palavra disso a ninguém, nem em seus pensamentos, e se disser, em algum momento nós saberemos. Ate a próxima visita.

Floyd se levantou e se despediu do diretor com um aceno de cabeça, sendo guiado até a saída por um dos funcionários da prisão, e com um sentimento perturbador o incomodando. Não diria nada a ninguém. O Coringa merecia pagar por todas as suas atrocidades, e apesar de ser obrigado a admitir que Harley era cúmplice em várias delas, o Coringa era louco e perverso, Harley era uma marionete em suas mãos. Ela também tinha crimes em suas costas, e devia pagar por eles, mas a morte simplesmente por estar unida ao palhaço era um destino que parecia cruel além da conta para aquela palhacinha louca. Se avisasse a ela as consequências para todos seriam desastrosas, ele tinha certeza, seria o primeiro suspeito, além do risco de gerar uma verdadeira guerra em Gotham. Não podia arriscar Zoe e sua liberdade, só contar com a sorte da amiga sair viva.

******

— Onde estão os outros dois?

— Será levada até lá agora mesmo, senhorita Waller – o diretor falou.

A mulher caminhou junto aos guardas por entre os mais distantes corredores e as entradas mais obscuras de Gotham até chegar a duas celas fortemente reforçadas, bem como todas as celas dos membros do antigo Esquadrão Suicida.

— Espantalho... Charada... – Ela chamou.

Logo os guardas traziam os dois homens presos em camisas de força para se sentarem na mesa em frente à Waller e aos guardas.

— O que é que se coloca na mesa, corta-se, recorta-se e não se come? – Charada perguntou com uma risada.

Waller o encarou, mas não respondeu, e fitou o outro.

— É bom que já tenha ideia do motivo pelo qual foram convocados. Se não tiverem medos como o que recusou.

— Não há não pra ter medo além do próprio medo – o Espantalho finalmente falou.

— É isso mesmo que eu esperava ouvir. Vamos aos negócios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para detalhes da morte do guarda recomendo a leitura da minha one shot "Fugindo de Arkham".


	8. A coisa mais importante do mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2016:
> 
> Sei que os últimos capítulos estão menores, mas estou escrevendo da melhor forma possível para deixar uma dinâmica legal entre as cenas. Capítulos maiores virão. Espero que gostem! =D
> 
> Quero deixar agradecimentos especiais a Clarice e Felipe, que são peritos em DC e estão contribuindo muito para a fic. E por sinal, eles fazem cosplay do Coringa e da Arlequina do filme de Esquadrão Suicida. ♥ Também quero agradecer a quem vem sempre comentando: Aleatória, Kawaii Ana e Irmã do Golden Freddy. Vocês nem imaginam o quanto os comentários de vocês dão força e contribuem para atiçar a criatividade. Muito obrigada mesmo! =D Continuem acompanhando. *-*

Estava confuso. De repente não se lembrava de como tinha chegado ali. Estavam em algum lugar em Gotham, o cenário estava um pouco destruído. O Batman o olhava de cima de uma construção. Apenas olhava. Seus velhos conhecidos Charada e Espantalho estavam por perto. Todos estavam machucados de alguma forma. De repente algo lhe chamou atenção. Harley estava na sua frente, ferida e visivelmente abalada. Podia ver bandagens ensanguentadas por baixo da blusa. Ela chorava e tremia, mas isso não era o pior. Ela estava apontando uma arma em sua direção.

— Harley...

— Por que eu tenho que te amar tanto?! – Ela disse entre as lágrimas antes de atirar.

Tudo ficou escuro e quanto acordou estava deitado no chão com Harley chorando em cima dele. Seu sangue manchava as mãos dela, que apertavam seu peito, bem próximo ao coração, mas era inútil, o sangramento não parava. E a bala ainda devia estar cravada nele. Sentia dor, mas não se importava, para uma vida inteira que fora sempre a própria dor, dores físicas não eram um incômodo tão grande.

— Nós dois sabíamos que isso aconteceria um dia, Harley... Eu ou você... – ele riu rapidamente – Pare de chorar, amorzinho.

— O que eu fiz? Me perdoa, Pudinzinho!

Encarou os olhos azuis, vermelhos e inundados de lágrimas, olhando para ele com uma tristeza que ele nunca vira, mesmo em todas as vezes que ele a maltratava. Estendeu a mão para ela, mas nunca a alcançou. Acordou confuso fitando o teto do quarto e verificou o relógio, ainda eram quatro da manhã e alguns poucos minutos. Olhou para Harley que dormia aconchegada nele e tornou a encarar o teto.

— Droga. Não foi o Batman que me matou – falou chateado para si mesmo – O que aqueles dois faziam lá? O que importa...? Só um sonho.

Virou-se para a mulher adormecida e a olhou.

— Por que, Harley? Você seria capaz de se encher de mim? Talvez sob efeito do gás daquele Espantalho de jardim – ele riu com a possibilidade – Você não pode fazer isso comigo, amor. Isso seria realmente... Realmente ruim.

******

— Droga. Por que não atende nem retorna, Selina? Disse que estaria disposta a nos revelar o destino das duas crianças – Pâmela reclamou olhando para o telefone – Já foi minha quinta ligação. Tento de novo depois.

— Pâmela? A ligação está péssima...

— Realmente. Onde você está?! É a quinta vez que eu te ligo. Preciso saber algo importante. Sobre aquele assunto!

— Saber o que?! Pâmela?!

Chiados e silêncio.

— Droga! Onde essa gata se meteu?! Roubando alguma antena de TV no topo de um prédio?! Onde estarão os dois pequenos? – Perguntou angustiada a si mesma.

******

— Pudinzinho...

— Bom dia, amor – disse para a mulher deitada em seu peito, fazendo tudo para provocá-lo deslizando os dedos por suas tatuagens HA HA HA – Agora não, baby. Precisamos sair. Analisar novas armas pra usar contra o Batsy.

— O Batsy! O Batsy! Sempre o Batsy! Parece que quando o assunto é o Batsy você fica completamente louco.

— Nós dois somos completamente loucos.

— Às vezes tenho vontade de dar uma boa surra naquele morcego – ela disse em tom assassino.

— Harley! – Ele gritou como se um alarme soasse dentro dele com a insinuação de ter o Batman morto – Já falamos sobre as condições com o Batsy.

Ela se calou e desviou o olhar, uma nuvem de tristeza nublando seus olhos.

— Seja boazinha e papai pode brincar com você mais tarde – falou a encarando profundamente e lhe dando um beijo suave.

Ela nada disse.

— Se vista e vamos logo – falou saindo do quarto.

Quando a porta se fechou Harley abaixou a cabeça fitando os próprios pés. Na maior parte do tempo costumava pensar que para alguém louca como ela o amor era suficiente, pequenos gestos e carinhos eram dispensáveis, mas era em manhãs como aquela que percebia que não.

— Será que ele me ama tanto quanto eu amo? – Perguntou baixinho para si mesma – Ele deve me amar. Se não amasse não ia me querer mais aqui... Mas... No final das contas sempre parece que ele prefere o Batsy. Nunca mais nem falou nos nossos filhos. Será que Pâmela está certa?

Harley sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer, era aquela sensação terrivelmente incômoda que pessoas normais sentiam quando alguma coisa começava a deixá-las loucas e fazê-las perder a razão. Nem se lembrava mais como era. Uma louca não poderia enlouquecer de novo. Ou poderia? Arranhões na porta chamaram sua atenção. Eram Bud e Lou.

\- Harley! – O Coringa gritou do andar debaixo – Se não estiver pronta em vinte minutos não vou esperar você! Alimente as hienas, coma qualquer coisa e vamos embora!

— Já vou, Pudinzinho!

Se arrumou o mais rápido que pode, pegou suas armas e abriu a porta da quarto, finalmente se sentindo feliz ao ser abraçada e recebida com alegria pelas hienas. Alimentou seus bebês, passou pela cozinha para enganar o estômago com alguma coisa e acompanhou o Coringa e os capangas em direção aos carros, ficando calada durante o percurso. O Coringa a olhava de vez em quando, mas sem dizer nada.

— Até quando vai ficar chateada? Pensei que perturbar o Batsy também te divertisse bastante.

— Sim, mas... Você sempre faz parecer que o Batsy é a coisa mais importante do mundo.

— Mas assim deve ser. Eu e o Batsy não podemos existir um sem o outro. Não podemos matar um ao outro sem que algo terrível aconteça, por isso devemos continuar brincando com ele de gato e rato voador. Eu e Batsy só existimos um por causa do outro.

— E eu só existo por sua causa.

— Eu e Batman já estávamos aqui antes, Harley, muito antes. Estamos ligados há tanto tempo que nem sei mais quanto. Você é minha preciosa invenção, por isso é importante que entenda o quanto o morcego é importante.

— Mais do que eu...?

— Já disse que não posso viver sem o Batsy. E o mesmo vale pra ele.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente e Harley olhou pela janela, evitando olhar para ele e lutando para afastar qualquer pensamento que pudesse levá-la às lágrimas.

******

— Preparem o que precisarem. A missão não deve demorar a começar – Waller esclareceu deixando os dois criminosos no laboratório de Arkham.

— Senhora, tem certeza de que não seria melhor injetarmos chips neles?

— Não será preciso, esses dois não recusariam essa missão por nada, e ainda estamos com problemas pra gerar um novo sistema como esse desde a invasão. De qualquer forma, a vigilância com eles está enorme e bem armada. Se algo fugir do controle, a ordem é matar sem pensar duas vezes.

No laboratório os dois vilões trabalhavam no gás da verdade e no gás do medo, rindo mentalmente da tolice de Waller, especialmente o Espantalho. Humanos comuns, com medos e fraquezas, nem de longe poderiam segurá-los se decidissem fugir. Charada soltou uma risadinha, sendo observado atentamente pelos guardas, o que o fez rir mais, mas ainda assim discretamente.

— Não desrespeitar a rainha na frente do rei... – o Espantalho dizia para si mesmo enquanto trabalhava, divertindo-se com a expressão confusa dos guardas.

— Coloca-se na mesa, corta-se, recorta-se, mas não se come... – Charada repetia sua piada – Mas brincar com comida pode ser bem divertido – riu novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2016:
> 
> Para quem gosta de acompanhar os comentários da fic, vai perceber que nos reviews do cap 8 (este capítulo) há uma resposta duplicada e incompleta. Quando fui responder deu uma doida no meu teclado e a mensagem foi enviada antes de eu terminar. Ç.Ç Para quem ficar curioso, o que eu dizia é que eu creio que originalmente Harley e Pam se conheceram durante um roubo, mas em uma das versões dos vários universos da DC elas se conhecem quando o Coringa amarra Harley num foguete e a atira para o espaço. Ela cai perto de Hera Venenosa, que ao verificar o que houve, encontra Harley ferida e totalmente incapaz de falar ou se mover. Sua primeira intenção é tirar a vida dela, mas fica curiosa e espera até que ela possa reagir. Então Harley conta sua história e Pam cuida dela. Daí em diante se tornam praticamente irmãs. Porém mesmo nos demais universos Pam permanece sendo o anjo da guarda de Harley, como um porto seguro para onde fugir sempre que ela tiver problemas com o Coringa. Pam o detesta, mas jamais deixa de receber Harley de braços abertos.


	9. Chapter 9

O Coringa estava em seu escritório trabalhando em mais um de seus planos. Vestia suas calças coloridas, junto às meias do Batman e seu sobretudo roxo.

— Essas meias me inspiram – ele sorriu – Dessa vez não vamos apenas lutar com o Batsy, vamos conquistar Gotham! – Ele emitiu uma boa gargalhada.

— O Batsy vai quebrar o sonar de tantas bombas que vão explodir juntas! – Harley disse, também rindo bastante.

— Isso, vamos dar uma festa pra o morcego com muitos fogos de artifício – O Coringa falou quando Harley sentou em seu colo com duas garrafas de bebida, lhe entregando uma.

Os dois brindaram com as garrafas e entornaram o conteúdo.

— Ao Batsy! – Harley exclamou.

— Ao Batsy! – Ele respondeu.

Brindaram outra vez e pouco tempo depois estavam rindo como loucos e só não embebedaram porque estavam rindo tanto que praticamente esqueceram as garrafas em cima da mesa.

******

— Não temos chips como os azarados do Esquadrão Suicida. Será fácil nos desviarmos dos olhos dessa mulher quando estivermos lá fora. Helicópteros e pontos estratégicos pra nos explodir se tentarmos mudar o plano não podem nos pegar. Encontramos todos, matamos cada um dos homens dela, depois matamos a Arlequina, depois o Coringa, e podemos tomar Gotham sem tanta gente atrapalhando – O Espantalho sugeriu.

— Por que os loucos nunca estão em casa?

— Se não quer matar os dois por causa de uma rixa com o príncipe palhaço eu mesmo faço isso. É totalmente negligente com a vida de sua princesa, muitas vezes quase a matou por si mesmo, mas é possessivo, é a propriedade dele. Se alguém mexer com ela, ele não vai gostar. Talvez eu a deixe viva... Como moeda de troca para Amanda Waller.

— O que é que se tem debaixo do tapete de um hospício?

O Espantalho suspirou, ignorou Charada, e continuou trabalhando em mais uma fórmula de gás. ‘Depois mato você também’, pensou.

******

— Preocupado com alguma coisa? – Gordon perguntou enquanto olhavam Gotham do alto.

— Está tudo quieto demais há mais de uma semana.

— Estou a postos quando precisar de mim.

— Fique longe disso. Não quero que faça mais do que me avisar se for preciso. E só isso já é um perigo – Bruce respondeu.

A noite estava linda. As luzes dos prédios e dos carros enfeitavam a cidade. E aquela lua cheia... Os dois homens a observaram sentido seus corações se apertarem. Era como se ela estivesse ali olhando para eles e sorrindo. Àquela hora ela estaria dizendo para relaxarem, aproveitarem a calmaria, e ver o quanto a noite estava bonita.

— Espero que ela esteja em paz.

Gordon pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Simplesmente doía demais falar daquilo. O Coringa conseguira transformá-lo na própria piada mortal.

— Sei que não gosta do assunto, mas continuo achando que há motivos o bastante para não manter esse palhaço vivo. Por nós e por todos.

— Já conversamos sobre isso. Se ele for por minhas mãos, teremos que ir os dois. E quem o fizesse, precisaria de muita assistência e vigilância. Talvez só uma mente tão insana quanto a dele possa matá-lo sem enlouquecer ou talvez tenha mais chances ainda de se transformar numa espécie de sucessor. A menos que tenha um motivo muito forte pra o contrário. Mas lhe asseguro que não somos imortais, nem eu, nem ele. Um dia isso vai acabar cedo ou tarde.

******

— Harley, eu liguei pra Selina.

— Ligou?!! – Harley perguntou levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentada na casa de Pam – O que ela disse?! Onde estão meus bebês?!

— Essa é a parte ruim.

— O que aconteceu com meus filhos, Pam? – Perguntou apreensiva.

— Harley, calma... Não aconteceu nada. Ao menos não sei de nada. Não sei onde Selina estava, mas a ligação estava péssima, liguei cinco vezes pra conseguir trocar algumas pouquíssimas palavras com ela, depois tentei de novo, mas não deu em nada. Não sei se ela chegou a conseguir ouvir ou entender o que falei, mas vou continuar tentando.

— Obrigada, Pam! – Harley a abraçou – O que seria de mim sem você?

— Seria uma louca varrida da face da Terra... Desculpe o trocadilho, não foi intencional – ela riu abraçando a amiga de volta – Porque certamente aquele palhaço já teria te matado ou você poderia ter morrido pelas ruas de Gotham ou em Arkham.

— Nossa, Pam.

— Nossa nada – ela disse quando se afastaram – Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer pra você ser minimamente realista, Harley? Mas pra que dizer, se ele é a sua loucura...? Como pretende criar dois bebês com aquele maluco? Hoje ele está feliz com a ideia, amanhã não está mais, depois pouco se importa. Vive te maltratando, te ameaçando, te fazendo chorar, quando não te bate. Você tem que parar de se iludir com aqueles momentos ilusórios de amor.

Harley apenas olhava a amiga enquanto ouvia mais um sermão. Não podia discordar de Pam, mas simplesmente amava demais seu Pudinzinho para deixá-lo apesar dos riscos diários a sua vida e a sua felicidade.

— E se não fosse você aquelas hienas estariam mortas.

******

Estavam outra vez no escritório, trabalhando no plano para conquistar Gotham desde o começo da semana. Harley estava do outro lado da mesa, outra vez anormalmente quieta, com o rosto apoiado na mão e o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. Seus olhos azuis fitavam algum ponto no escritório, pareciam não ver nada do que acontecia a sua frente e ignoravam totalmente a bebida em cima da mesa.

— Você me ama, Pudinzinho? – Disse num tom tão triste que sua voz saiu baixa.

— É claro que amo você. Não é porque eu disse que ia te matar na última vez que brigamos que eu não te amo.

— Você também disse que prefere o Batsy.

— Eu estava bêbado.

— Você também está ficando agora.

— Isso é mais um motivo pra você não ficar me enchendo com perguntas sem importância.

— Sem importância?!

— Harley, quero trabalhar nos detalhes finais. Se não vai ajudar vá logo dormir.

— Mas, Pudinzinho...

— Não me chama assim! – Ele gritou – Minha paciência hoje esgotou!

— Mas... – ela se levantou, dando alguns passos para trás vendo que ele começava a ficar agressivo.

— Sai daqui, Harley... – falou quase rosnando de raiva.

— Tente se acalmar.

Nesse momento ele perdeu o controle, a agarrou pelo braço e pelo cabelo, a arrastando até a porta e a atirando no corredor antes de fechar a porta com força. Harley bateu contra a parede e se deixou deslizar para o chão, ficando estática em choque, apesar de não ser a primeira e provavelmente nem a última vez que aquilo acontecia. Bud e Lou vieram correndo em sua direção quando a viram no chão, Harley abraçou os dois e começou a chorar, tentando não fazer barulho e não ser ouvida, mas sabia que era impossível.

Do outro lado da porta o Coringa ouvia o choro, mas continuava trabalhando em seus planos, nem percebeu quando o choro sumiu. E quando finalmente resolveu abrir a porta, Harley não estava mais lá. Caminhou até o quarto, não a encontrando. O taco de baseball e o revólver haviam sumido, também não havia sinal das hienas. Ele sabia onde ela estava, mas não tinha a mínima cabeça pra ir atrás dela. Atirou a garrafa que carregava contra a parede, fazendo-a se estilhaçar, e o estrago não foi maior porque já estava vazia.

******

— Obrigada, Pam – ela dizia entre as lágrimas enquanto a Hera usava ervas para tratar o machucado em seu braço.

— Isso vai estar melhor de manhã – ela falou enquanto enfaixava o local.

Ao terminar Pâmela sentou-se na cama ao lado da amiga.

— Harley... – ela não sabia o que dizer, já havia dito muito por todos os anos que se conheciam.

Quando Harley a olhou com os olhos mais tristes do mundo, avermelhados e inundados de lágrimas, Hera apenas a abraçou forte e afagou suas costas.

— Você tem que tentar se acalmar.

Ela só chorou mais.

— Mas chore o quanto você precisar.

Por quase meia hora Pâmela continuou abraçando a amiga, a balançando de leve para tentar tranquilizá-la, até que ela conseguisse parar de chorar. Então lhe deu chá e a colocou para dormir, fazendo uma caminha para as duas hienas dormirem ao lado da cama. Quando Harley já dormia Pâmela sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando-a com tristeza. Seu rosto ainda conservava a expressão de choro e angústia.

— Sinto tanto por você, Harley... Se acharmos essas crianças, infelizmente você terá que escolher entre ele e elas se quiser ter uma vida feliz. Mas agora apenas durma e descanse.


	10. Guerra em Gotham City

— Não sei, Pam... Eu nunca duvidei que ele me amasse. Mas ultimamente tem ficado difícil.

— Vai ser difícil, Harley. Mas devia deixá-lo de uma vez. Nós sabemos o que vai acontecer se você voltar. Tudo vai se repetir num loop infinito.

— Eu queria tanto que ele ficasse mais calmo, que encontrássemos nossos filhos e pudéssemos criá-los juntos e felizes. Ainda não teríamos uma vida normal, mas...

— Eu sinto te dizer, querida, mas nós duas sabemos que isso não é possível. Em algum momento, se encontrarmos essas crianças, você terá que escolher entre elas e ele. E espero que escolha certo. Ainda mais se precisarmos entrar numa luta pra tirá-los da família adotiva. Mas veremos isso depois, a prioridade é saber onde estão e com quem. Você fica aqui até decidir o que fazer, fique aqui por quanto tempo quiser e precisar.

— Obrigada, Pam.

******

Uma semana. Uma semana sem ouvir a voz de Harley tagarelando pela casa, o chamando de Pudinzinho ou rindo loucamente enquanto os dois tramavam contra o Batman. Conseguia se distrair durante o dia, sentindo o vazio da casa apenas a noite quando ia dormir sozinho, sem nem mesmo as hienas para fazer qualquer barulho. Ele era o Coringa, nunca admitiria que sentia falta dela, nem acreditava nisso. Era confortável dormir abraçado com ela, talvez sentisse falta apenas disso. Podia chamar outra mulher ou visitar alguma boate do crime, mas não sentia vontade.

— Ela é minha Harley Quinn... – falou num tom possessivo com bastante ênfase na palavra “minha” – Minha palhacinha do crime!

Naquela noite iniciaria seus planos de conquistar Gotham, com ou sem ela. E esperava atraí-la assim. E que o Batman não a encontrasse primeiro. Arlequina não tinha medo do Batman, embora de longe soubesse que não podia com ele. Ao contrário de muitas vilãs e vilões que sairiam correndo. Sorriu, se sentindo orgulhoso.

— Minha melhor criação.

******

O Batman caminhava por uma rua escura e silenciosa. Gordon o informara de que havia percebido uma movimentação estranha entre algumas autoridades. Se o palhaço tinha algo a ver com isso ou não ele não sabia dizer, mas algo estava errado. Eram vinte e uma horas e meia, ainda havia pessoas na rua, seria um problema se algo muito ruim acontecesse. Parou de andar e apurou os ouvidos tentando captar algo naquele silêncio agonizante. Nada. Mas entrou em alerta quando ouviu um estouro distante e viu fogos de artifício coloridos explodirem nos céus.

— Droga!

Dirigiu o Batmóvel na maior velocidade que era possível até se aproximar do local e parar numa rua escondida. Quando adentrou o centro de Gotham, pessoas corriam e gritavam em pânico, deixando às pressas todos os estabelecimentos públicos ainda abertos. Carros arrancavam a toda velocidade, por muita sorte não causando nenhum acidente. Algumas paredes estavam danificadas e bombas pareciam ter explodido ali. Mais fogos explodiam em mil cores e sons e uma risada maligna e muito familiar ressoou através de um autofalante.

— Boa noite, Batsy! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. O que está achando da festa, moecergo?! Essa foi organizada especialmente pra você!

Em poucos minutos as ruas em volta estavam desertadas, donos de restaurantes e casas noturnas haviam fechado o lugar e fugido, sem pouco se importarem que podia haver um buraco na parede ou mais bombas lá dentro. O Batman olhou para o alto de um prédio e em meio à fumaça restante das explosões, lá estava ele, o rei de Gotham, com seu sorriso maníaco.

— Por que está sozinho? Espero que não a tenha matado finalmente.

******

— O palhaço está em cena. É hora de começar – Waller informou pelo rádio.

— Estamos a postos, os dois estão se aproximando do palhaço.

******

O homem morcego subia as escadas de emergência do prédio, onde o Coringa ainda deveria estar esperando por ele, mas parou ao ouvir passos. Passos que não eram estranhos e que já não ouvia há um tempo. Uma risada debochada invadiu o andar e o Batman se virou. Não havia nada. E não era o Coringa.

— Qual o pior pesadelo de um morcego que dorme?

Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, o morcego sentiu algo perfurar seu pescoço e logo tudo em volta estava embaçado. Vultos e vozes surgiam diante dele, uma delas há muito tempo não ouvida, uma voz que lhe causava dor.

— Bruce...

Aquela voz doce. Aquele garoto podia ser um grande combatente do crime, mas mantinha e demonstrava o coração doce e gentil que Bruce costumava reprimir em si mesmo.

— Robin...

Mas a imagem do amigo permaneceu por pouco tempo. Logo risadas terríveis invadiram o lugar e mil imagens do Coringa apareceram. E enquanto uma guerra declarada entre três dos maiores vilões de Gotham se iniciava, o homem morcego estava preso em seus piores pesadelos.

******

Harley observava a cidade em caos de um andar ao alto de um antigo prédio abandonado. Ele deveria estar causando aquela anarquia para chamar atenção dela ou descarregar sua raiva por ela ter ido embora. O plano Gotham, o que haviam planejados juntos para dominar a cidade. E pela primeira vez ela não estava com ele numa investida grande como essa. Olhou rapidamente em volta. Aquele não era um prédio qualquer, era o prédio em que anos atrás, logo que ela se tornara Arlequina, havia lido um dos planos anti-Batman dele e tentado matar o Batman por si mesma, jogando-a vivo num tanque de piranhas. O Coringa ficara furioso e a atirara lá embaixo, ainda gritando para ela Não chamá-lo de Pudinzinho. Não morrera pela inacreditável sorte de cair em cima de um monte de bolsas de lixo. E era pela janela quebrada naquele dia que ela estava sentada no chão observando a cidade. Escutou barulhos nas escadas por onde havia subido, e levantou-se com o taco de baseball em mãos, pronta para acertar a cabeça do primeiro idiota que aparecesse.

— Harley...

Por um segundo ficou sem reação. A voz a chamou calma e cautelosamente.

— Como me encontrou? – Perguntou abaixando o taco.

— Vim aqui por acaso, mas acho que ia gostar de participar da festa. Vamos conversar... Sinto falta de dormir com você à noite.

A criminosa sentiu seu coração balançar, mas não cedeu.

— Sempre conversar... Pra que? Pra você me espancar da próxima vez? Ou me atirar daqui de cima de novo? – Ela falou lhe apontando a arma.

— Você não atiraria em mim, docinho.

— Dessa vez não é pra você.

O Coringa olhou em volta confuso, não havia nada.

— O que ela tá fazendo aqui?! Ela tá morta! Não devia existir mais!!

— Harley, amor... Não há ninguém aqui além de você e eu.

— Amor nada! Tá esquecido de quando me jogou daqui de cima pra morrer naquele dia?!! Tive sorte de cair em cima de um monte de lixo. E nem pude fugir! Fui levada aos pedaços pra Arkham!!

O Coringa já pensava em como tentar acalmá-la, mas assustou-se quando Harley disparou contra o vazio, atingindo a parede atrás dele.

— Morre de uma vez!! Você se foi há muito tempo! Se voltar agora o que é que eu vou fazer?!! Quem eu vou ser?!! – Gritou atirando novamente enquanto dava passos desatentos e perigosos para o buraco na parede atrás de si.

— Harley...!

Ela parou assustada, sem tirar os olhos do que quer que estivesse vendo.

— Parece que você não muda. Continua nem aí pra mim.

O Coringa se virou ao ouvir passos, sorrindo ao ver o velho conhecido.

— Esse gás de cozinha não serve pra mim. Por que veio? Aquela bandida contratou você e mais quem? Deixa a minha menina fora disso.

— Sua... – ele riu com a voz rouca – Sua propriedade. Quer que eu enumere as vezes que soube que você não a matou por um triz?

— Até parece que você não já matou todo mundo vigiando lá fora e que você não quer fugir. Gotham é minha e o Batsy também, seu Espantalho de jardim. Não cruza o meu caminho, e eu não impeço o seu.

— Harley... Por que não dá uma olhada lá embaixo?

— Não fala com ela!!

— Malditas vozes!! CALEM A BOCA!! – Ela gritou.

Harley deu mais alguns passos atrás e seus olhos se arregalaram de pavor ao olhar lá embaixo e ver um grande oceano tomando a cidade.

— Harley, volta pra cá!

— Você não gosta de vê-la cair, palhaço? – O Espantalho riu – Vamos ver mais uma vez.

Antes que qualquer reação pudesse ser tomada, o Espantalho havia puxado uma arma e atirado em Harley, a atingindo quase no mesmo lugar de seu pesadelo semanas atrás. Ela caiu sem poder tomar qualquer reação, e o em milésimos de segundo o Coringa estava em pânico na beirada do prédio vendo Harley ir cada vez mais longe e sangrando em direção ao chão. E dessa vez não havia nada para amortecer sua queda.

— Qual é o fim que já está presente antes de tudo começar?

— EU VOU MATAR OS DOIS!! – O Coringa gritou puxando a arma.

— Ele não gosta de sangue, você deve se lembrar, por isso chegou propositalmente atrasado. O que acha de nos divertimos agora?

******

— Harley! Onde está?! Por que não me atende?!

Pâmela começava a entrar em Pânico ao ver a cidade tomada pelo caos nos noticiários. Ela conhecia o padrão do Coringa, aquilo era demais até para ele. Havia mais alguém destruindo Gotham. Harley podia estar com o Coringa, ou não!

— Que noite que essa doida foi inventar de sair pra observar a cidade!! Por que hoje, Harley?! Eu não devia ter deixado ela ir! Tem mais alguém por trás de tudo isso! Tenho certeza.

A Hera caminhava de um lado para o outro enquanto era observada pelos olhos confusos das hienas.

— Fiquem aqui, meninos! Eu preciso ir!

Ela correu pela casa, apanhando algumas coisas, incluindo ervas e venenos e já ia abrir a porta quando seu celular tocou.

— Que seja Harley!!

Puxou o telefone do bolso e arregalou os olhos ao ver de quem se tratava.

— Droga! Tão importante! Mas num momento tão inconveniente! – Ela reclamou antes de atender.

— Selina?!


	11. Delírios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota publicada em 2016:
> 
> 20 pessoas acompanhando e 2 favoritaram. Vocês nem imaginam o quanto isso me deixa feliz. *----* Eu ficaria mais ainda se alguém recomendasse a fanfic. ♥ Beijos a todos. ;D

As paredes do edifício abandonado a cada segundo se pareciam mais com uma peneira na troca de tiros entre o Coringa e os outros dois criminosos, enquanto mais bombas explodiam lá fora e já não havia um único cidadão no meio da rua.

— EU VOU MATAR OS DOIS!!! E SE ARLEQUINA ESTIVER MORTA VOU PERSEGUI-LOS NO INFERNO!!!

Os outros dois riram.

— Você já tentou matá-la propositalmente, por que tanto amor agora? Ou devo dizer obcessão?

— Quem salta mais alto que os prédios? – Charada perguntou com uma grande gargalhada.

— Prédios não saltam seu idiota!!! Qualquer um pode fazer isso!!! E vou fazer você ser melhor nisso do que a minha garota!!!

Charada fez uma careta de raiva e decepção ao ter mais uma vez seu enigma decifrado instantaneamente pelo Coringa. Mais tiros foram trocados.

Alguns tiros eram acertados de raspão e manchas de sangue se espalhavam pelo lugar.

— NÃO!! SANGUE NÃO!!! – Charada gritou dando passos atrás e segurando a cabeça com as mãos, de olhos arregalados, como se um monstro fosse engoli-lo – NÃO! NÃO!! NÃO!!! O que é tão pequeno, mas o significado não cabe dentro de ninguém?!!

Os tiros pararam, mas as armas continuaram apontadas.

— Nunca vou entender porque contrataram esse covarde – o Espantalho comentou.

— Nem enigmas criativos consegue mais fazer – o Coringa provocou.

O homem vestido de verde se enfureceu, levantando-se e incensando o local com o gás da verdade.

— Você sabe que isso é inútil pra nós dois – o Coringa lhe disse – Por que você aumentou a dosagem dos componentes desse gás acha que vou abrir minha boca?

Lembranças vieram, mas ele não falaria delas. Lembrou-se de Harley. Precisava vê-la.

— Aonde vai? Não terminamos. E não vamos terminar tão cedo – o Espantalho lhe disse enquanto as armas permaneciam apontadas e Charada continuava quieto num canto olhando com pavor as manchas de sangue no chão.

O Coringa apenas riu, riu loucamente enquanto andava para trás em direção ao lugar onde Harley caíra. O Espantalho correu até a beirada e observou o príncipe palhaço despencar em direção ao chão. Observaria o rei de Gotham se espatifar, mas a chegada de alguém desviou sua atenção.

— O que foi aquilo?! Eu disse que queria a Arlequina viva!

— Ela não nos deixou escolha.

— Onde está a retaguarda.

— O príncipe palhaço deve ter matado todos. Não viu a quantidade de bombas lá fora?

— E qual é o problema dele? –Waller perguntou ao ver Charada encolhido num canto, ainda com a arma na mão, mas parecia paralisado.

— Eu disse que ele não gosta de ver sangue.

******

— Jonny...

— Senhor?! Onde está?! Por que sua voz está tão alterada?!

— No momento caindo de vários metros de altura.

— Tem certeza que o paraquedas embutido em suas roupas está em ordem?

— Tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Me encontre em frente ao lugar onde a última bomba explodiu. Quanto aos outros, mande encontrarem Harley.

Ele desligou e guardou o telefone, abrindo o paraquedas a tempo de não se emborrachar no asfalto. Livrou-se das lonas coloridas e das cordas e olhou em volta. Onde ela estava?! Não podia ver nem o corpo. Várias manchas de sangue se espalhavam pelo chão, como se tivessem escorrido por alguns minutos e seguiam numa trilha que desaparecia após alguns metros.

— Senhor.

— Temos que encontrá-la, Jonny. Me tire daqui antes que alguém olhe lá de cima.

******

O Batman corria na direção do vulto que vira cair de um prédio. Ainda estava confuso e abalado após ser atacado pelo gás do medo, mas não correria o risco de deixar uma vida se perder. Com tanta sorte como poucas vezes teve conseguiu apanhar a mulher antes que ela atingisse o chão, ouvindo-a emitir um grito abafado de dor ao cair em seus braços. O taco de baseball e o revólver caíram ao lado dela no chão. Ela chorava e gemia de dor. O Batman abaixou-se para apoiá-la no chão. As roupas dela começavam a se encharcar de sangue a partir do tiro em seu abdômen. A bala ainda devia estar lá.

— Arlequina – ele chamou, mas ela não respondeu.

Parecia confusa, mas estava semiconsciente, uma vez que sequer abria os olhos ou dava sinais de ter a mínima noção do que se passava.

\- Isso dói muito, Pudinzinho – ela chorou num sussurro e contorceu o rosto de dor.

\- Arlequina, diga se me ouve - o homem morcego pediu ao posicionar a mão em cima do ferimento para tentar reduzir o sangramento.

Ela gritou e ele suavizou a pressão.

\- Por que está preocupado comigo agora... Por que não me conta o que aconteceu antes... Por que você não me ama mais...? Dói muito... Não vai dar tempo... Diga à Pam que a amo... Cuide de Bud e Lou... Eu não sei nadar! – Ela murmurava frases soltas, deixando o Batman confuso.

\- Espero que essa bala não tenha sido atirada pelo palhaço. E um dia você vai ter que se conformar que ele nunca amou você de verdade.

O morcego já se preparava para pegar o taco e a arma e levantar-se com ela, não poderia mandá-la à Arkham naquela situação, ela precisava de cuidados urgentes antes. Depois resolveria as coisas com o Coringa e os outros dois. Enquanto estivessem tentando se matar num lugar abandonado estava bom demais, com sorte teriam sucesso todos os três. O Batman levantou com Harley ouvindo-a chorar de dor outra vez, por mais cuidadoso que tivesse sido o movimento. Ela ainda sangrava muito e ficava cada segundo mais pálida. Ele precisava ser rápido.

\- Tudo culpa do Batsy... Meus bebês – ela chorou de novo, e dessa vez as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

Os bebês não poderiam ser as hienas, ao menos não parecia que era delas que Arlequina havia acabado de falar. Então ele se lembrou. E não pode evitar sentir um aperto incômodo de culpa. Onde estariam aquelas duas crianças agora? Só podia esperar que o Coringa não os tivesse matado. Jamais imaginaria que aquela mulher louca e psicótica poderia amar tanto aquelas crianças, amar de verdade, como uma verdadeira mãe. O amor naquelas palavras inconscientes parecia maior e mais sincero que o amor dela pelo Coringa, deixando o Batman realmente surpreso.

\- HARLEY!!

O Batman ergueu o olhar ao ouvir a voz desesperada da Hera Venenosa, que ignorou totalmente o perigo da presença do homem morcego e correu para ele ao ver a amiga em seus braços. Pâmela se segurou para não chorar.

\- O que foi isso?!!

— Ela caiu lá de cima. Um dos três atirou nela. Acredito que ainda esteja sofrendo alucinações ou sonhos, ela já murmurou várias frases soltas e nada faz muito sentido. Deve conhecer o gás do medo.

A Hera ficou sem ação e sem palavras por alguns segundos enquanto olhava o lugar de onde Harley havia despencado. Via clarões de luz e explosões vindos de lá. Olhou novamente para a amiga, lembrando-se do pesadelo que ambas tinham visto semanas atrás e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto. Harley tinha parado de falar, finalmente estava desmaiada. Pâmela observou o lugar onde fora atingida, o sangue não parava e manchava as roupas negras do homem morcego.

— Harley, não se atreva a morrer!! Precisamos cuidar dela!!!

— Nós vamos. Mas Arkham não parece bom ainda.

— Dane-se Arkham!! Dane-se qualquer coisa!! Eu tenho o que preciso aqui. Vamos pra algum lugar longe desse tiroteio, dessa nuvem de poeira e dessas paredes destruídas.

Pâmela apanhou a arma e o taco de baseball de Harley e pela primeira vez na vida o Batman se viu seguindo os conselhos de uma criminosa. Os dois invadiram um restaurante vazio a uma boa distância dali. Pâmela o orientou a deitar Harley em cima do Balcão e segurar suas mãos o mais firme que podia sem machucá-la. Pâmela retirou as botas da amiga para evitar machucar alguém, caso ela chutasse o ar no processo. Em seguida levantou a blusa, esterilizou o ferimento e se preparou para remover a bala. Além de acender as luzes que ficavam bem acima deles, ainda encontrou uma lamparina de mesa e a acendeu por perto. Tentou se acalmar e respirou fundo.

— Me desculpe por isso, Harley. Só aguente, por favor!

Mesmo desacordada, Harley chorou, gritou e se contorceu quando Pâmela inseriu o metal para puxar a bala para fora.


	12. Apenas um dia ruim

Ainda que o Batman também segurasse seus pés, Harley quase chutou os dois enquanto Pâmela trabalhava. Muitos gritos e sangue depois ela conseguiu, e observou o projétil que havia removido com a pinça.

— Essa bala é do Espantalho. Ele costuma usar essas.

Pâmela largou a bala numa bandeja, precisava estancar o ferimento depressa. Harley ainda chorava, embora não estivesse totalmente consciente. A Hera Venenosa procurou por algum tecido, encontrando panos de prato limpos numa gaveta da cozinha e pressionou um em cima do ponto de sangramento. Harley se contorceu outra vez.

— Calma, calma... – a Hera pediu alisando os cabelos da amiga e beijando sua testa – Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Aguente, por favor... Harley, não vá morrer!

Ela ministrou algumas ervas e logo o sangramento estava consideravelmente menor, parando poucos minutos depois. Pâmela chorava quase sem esperança quando conseguiu estancar. Harley havia desmaiado outra vez. Ela limpou o sangue do corpo da amiga e com ajuda do homem morcego enfaixou o local ferido. O Batman apenas observou em silêncio a tristeza e o desespero nos olhos verdes da Hera e o fato de criminosas que ele sempre julgou verdadeiras ameaças serem capazes amar e se preocupar uma com a outra como verdadeiras irmãs, como qualquer pessoa normal.

— Ela perdeu muito sangue... – a Hera disse quase num sussurro.

— Mas está viva. Não desista dela. Ela não desistiu ainda, e não acredito que vá.

— Não vou. Ela é minha família – disse olhando o rosto adormecido de Harley – Você não pode morrer, Harley. Ainda há coisas que você precisa fazer, só você pode fazer.

— Cuide dela o melhor que puder. Há algo que preciso dizer. Ela precisa sobreviver pra isso.

— Do que está falando? Não vai nos mandar pra Arkham? – Ela perguntou enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos.

— Não hoje. Eu preciso pedir desculpas. Mas agora o momento é do palhaço. Eu vou voltar depois.

— Obrigada – ela falou quando ele se virou para sair – Por que está nos ajudando? Só por pena?

— Há pessoas lá fora que olham por vocês.

Pâmela observou intrigada o homem morcego fechar a porta e ir embora, pensando nos possíveis significados do que ele acabara de dizer. Mas isso era para depois. Precisava cuidar de Harley. Ela estava pálida e fraca. Fez mais uma mistura de ervas, aquilo a ajudaria a recuperar o sangue rapidamente, e fez Harley beber com cuidado para não engasgá-la.

— Eu sinto muito ter conseguido imunizar você de tantos venenos, mas não do gás do medo.

Pâmela sentou-se num banco, se sentindo exausta e tentando se acalmar. Ficara tão nervosa que podia sentir seu coração bater contra o peito com tamanha força que podia até ouvi-lo. A Hera sorriu ao lembrar-se de quando se conheceram durante um roubo e fugiram juntas num carro enquanto os seguranças endoidavam atrás delas.

— Você não pode morrer, Harley...

******

— Batsy... – o Coringa sorriu ao ver o homem morcego se aproximando.

— O que houve com os outros?

— Deixe que continuassem a festinha com Waller já que você que era o convidado principal foi interceptado e eu preciso encontrar Harley. Depois vou matar aquele Espantalho de jardim por atirar nela.

O Batman olhou em volta. Nenhuma viva alma além dele, do Coringa e de seu capanga mais fiel. O cenário destruído e o vento gelado tornavam a noite ainda mais sombria. Carros de polícia não estavam à vista, Waller devia ser a responsável. O Coringa tinha manchas de sangue espalhadas pelo terno prateado e alguns rasgões nas roupas ensanguentados de tiros de raspão.

— Você estava com Harley. O sangue dela está em você. Eu desci, ela sumiu, ela levou um tiro, havia sangue no asfalto, como há nas suas roupas de morcego. Onde ela está?

— Você pode encontrar sozinho.

O Coringa riu.

— Adoro quando você demonstra que também sabe fazer piadas, Batsy.

— Ela ainda deve estar confusa.

— Posso resolver isso.

— Se conseguir falar com ela. Está desacordada.

O Batman ficou surpreso, mas conseguiu esconder ao ver uma breve preocupação nos olhos do palhaço, ou seria apenas irritação e tédio?

— Ela vai acordar.

— Devia deixá-la acordar desses sonhos sem fim.

— A realidade é um lugar ruim, já falamos muito sobre isso.

— O passado pra você pode ser um bando de correntes, mas o que você não sabe ou talvez não aceite é que ele pode ser a chave pra liberdade se você deixá-lo ir. Prendê-lo dentro de você é que é o abismo que você tanto teme. Eu perguntei muitas vezes, mas você nunca revelou uma palavra do que você foi um dia ou do que instigou todo esse ódio aí dentro. Se não quer dizer pra mim, eu acho que Harley merece e deve saber. É impossível mudar qualquer coisa que já se fez, mas sempre pode fazer algo a respeito. Não gosta de piadas? A piada sempre esteve em você, antes de estar em todos os outros – o morcego disse antes de desaparecer na noite atrás do Espantalho e de Charada.

Jonny observou, esperando seu chefe rir como um louco, como deveria acontecer, mas ele ficou longos segundos em silêncio, observando o morcego ir embora.

— Vamos atrás delas.

— Delas?

— Acha mesmo que um homem da justiça deixaria uma mulher ferida sozinha? Se não a levou pra Arkham, a Hera Venenosa deve estar com ela.

******

Hera colocava em ordem as coisas que havia bagunçado no restaurante, deixando à mão apenas as que poderia precisar para Harley. Ao terminar sentou-se outra vez ao lado da amiga e a verificou. Continuava desacordada e pálida, mas respirava normalmente e seu coração parecia bem. As bandagens estavam manchadas de sangue, mas o ferimento não sangrava mais.

— Esse balcão duro e frio deve estar desconfortável.

Pâmela pegou mais panos na gaveta e os arrumou embaixo da cabeça de Harley. Depois puxou a toalha de uma das mesas para aquecer suas pernas e a colocou sobre a amiga.

— É o melhor que posso fazer agora, Harley.

A Hera se assustou quando alguém abriu a porta. Pegou sua arma e apontou na direção da silhueta, que estranhamente lhe era familiar. As poucas luzes acesas dificultavam sua visão. Seu sangue ferveu de raiva ao ver o Coringa e só não atirou ou gritou com ele para não incomodar Harley.

— O que quer aqui?! – Perguntou dando a volta no balcão para ficar na frente de Harley.

— Abaixe essa arma. Não fui eu que atirei nela.

— Não importa! Indiretamente você a meteu nisso!

— Eu vim aqui calmamente porque me preocupo com ela ou ainda estaria lá com eles, ou brincando com o Batsy. Eu o encontrei no caminho, mas ele é muito nobre, não disse onde vocês estavam e descobri pelas evidências mais óbvias que ele tinha salvado Harley. Abaixe essa arma, Pam.

Os dois se viraram para Harley ao escutar o barulho de tecidos sendo mexidos. Ela estava reagindo. Pam guardou a arma e os dois correram para ela, um de cada lado do balcão. O Coringa afastou a toalha e viu as bandagens ensanguentadas por baixo da blusa, em seguida olhando o rosto da palhacinha. Estava pálida, mais do que já era naturalmente.

— Harley...

Ela piscou algumas vezes e abriu os olhos azuis, olhando em volta confusa.

— Diga alguma coisa – Pâmela suplicou.

— Pam... Estou viva? – Sua voz estava um pouco fraca.

— Sim, por um milagre e pelo Batsy você está.

— Mas eu ia me afogar... Ela me fez cair.

— Afogar? Ela? Harley... Deve ter visto ilusões, você respirou o gás do medo. Quem você viu?

Ela hesitou em responder, não gostava de falar.

— Quinzel.

— Foi só uma ilusão, está tudo bem agora – Pam lhe disse docemente ao afagar seu rosto – Fique quieta, ok? Você foi baleada, caso não se lembre – a Hera informou indicando o local baleado – Mesmo minhas ervas não podem te curar instantaneamente. Eu tirei suas botas pra não haver o risco de você nos matar acidentalmente enquanto eu removia a bala. E foi mesmo uma boa ideia.

— Você e mais quem?

— O Batman pegou você quando caiu e te trouxemos pra cá. Ele segurou você enquanto removi a bala. Não se lembra de ter gritado e chorado?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, esqueça. Agora só descanse – Pam afagou o topo de sua cabeça.

Harley observou as bandagens por baixo de sua roupa e só então se atentou à outra presença ali ao ver uma mão branca familiar repousada sobre seu ferimento, e o olhou. Ele a encarava com seriedade e uma certa apreensão. Harley começou a lembra-se dos últimos dias, do momento em que haviam se encontrado antes dela ser ferida, e a tristeza a tomou novamente. Ela desviou o olhar e virou o rosto para o outro lado. O Coringa trocou um olhar com a Hera Venenosa. Ela não queria sair e deixar Harley com ele, mas sabia que ele não faria nada com ela naquele estado, ao menos ela esperava que não.

— Harley, eu vou arrumar a bagunça que deixei procurando coisas pela cozinha e ver se tem alguma coisa pra você comer, eu volto daqui a pouco. Me chame se precisar – ela disse ironicamente, recebendo um olhar chateado do Coringa antes de se dirigir à cozinha.

— Harley... Olhe pra mim.

Sem resposta.

— Me desculpe pela outra noite.

— Você sempre pede desculpas e sempre faz de novo.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso.

— Eu tento, mas é muito difícil pra mim não ser assim. Às vezes machucamos quem amamos.

— Você deu um claro exemplo que não me ama naquela noite.

Um silêncio incômodo permaneceu por bastante tempo.

— Naquela dia você queria saber o que aconteceu.

Harley o olhou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Eu vou te contar, Harley... Porque a distância entre mim e o mundo é apenas um dia ruim.


	13. A piada mortal

— Vai mesmo me dizer? – Ela perguntou descrente, sua voz ainda baixa, sentia uma moleza em seu corpo.

— Calma, linda – ele sussurrou deslizando a mão pelo topo de sua cabeça – Não fale muito.

Harley fechou os olhos e aproveitou aquele momento raro, embora mantivesse firmes seus pensamentos de que não deveria ceder.

— Isso ainda dói?

— Um pouco. As ervas de Pam devem ter aliviado.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e por um instante Harley sentiu suas esperanças se esvaírem, achando que ele havia desistido de falar. O Coringa puxou um dos bancos altos em frente ao balcão, tentando não fazer muito barulho e se sentou em frente a ela.

— Há muito tempo... Tanto tempo que não me lembro mais o nome do dono dessa história, eu não tinha nem a sombra dessa aparência que você e todos conhecem. Era um cara bem menos forte, sem tatuagens, cabelos negros, um comediante fracassado e completamente normal.

— Você já fazia piadas então? – Ela sorriu.

— Sim, antes de eu me tornar a maior delas. Estudei filosofia e química antes, trabalhei numa indústria de químicos, mas tudo era muito triste. Não lembro de detalhes, mas tudo lá dentro era muito triste, com se estar vivo fosse uma prisão capaz de me matar. Foi quando percebi que a maioria das pessoas nunca vive, só existe. Eu queria que todos rissem e se sentissem felizes. Mas ninguém entendia minhas piadas.

Ele fez uma pausa na qual apenas se encararam.

— Não levou muito tempo pra recebermos ameaças de despejo e mal termos condições de arcar com necessidades vitais. As pessoas começaram a me dizer pra mudar de emprego, mas não havia tempo. A situação pedia urgência.

— Você disse nós?

Mais uma pausa.

— Harley... – ele começou – Eu estada casado.

Ela não podia negar que estava enciumada em saber que não fora a única, mas não era tão louca ao ponto de não ter noção de que nenhum dos dois tinha culpa de um passado onde nem se conheciam. Na falta de resposta, ele continuou.

— Eu fui a um lugar onde havia caras perigosos, caras maus. Aceitei entrar num esquema com dois deles, só pra conseguir o suficiente até ajeitar as coisas. Assaltaríamos a fábrica onde trabalhei. Eu usaria um tubo vermelho transparente na cabeça e uma capa, pra não ser reconhecido, e supostamente ficar livre depois. Me chamariam de Capuz Vermelho. No meio da nossa conversa, policiais apareceram atrás de mim. Fiquei com medo, achei que estavam me descartando. Mas insistiram. E me contaram... Que tinha acabado de perder minha mulher. Em um acidente com eletricidade. E meu filho que nasceria em três meses.

Harley ficou em choque e por um tempo não conseguiu pensar em nada. Além de uma mulher, havia uma criança? Um bebê inocente, que perdera a vida antes mesmo de tê-la realmente? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, não sabia se de ciúmes, raiva, tristeza, mágoa por ele nunca ter contado, ou tudo junto.

— Harley... Não chore, amor. É por isso que nunca contei. Um dos motivos pelo menos.

— Apenas continue... – ela pediu enxugando os olhos.

— Quando me contaram isso... Eu desisti. Não tinha mais motivo. Mas os dois me forçaram. Nos encontramos à noite, mas algo deu errado, o Batman nos encontrou na metade do caminho lá dentro e nos perseguiu. Eu caí no mesmo tanque que você, mas ninguém me tirou de lá. Eu afundei até ser levado pra fora pelo encanamento. Eu sentia dor, minha pele ardia, meu corpo todo ardia. Eu gritei até conseguir tirar aquela porcaria vermelha da minha cabeça. Por um instante eu não sabia quem eu era e depois nada mais importava. Só senti vontade de rir, e eu ri muito, muito naquela noite. E foi assim que fiquei como você me conhece.

— E depois?

— Eu não lembro, Harley. Só me lembro de estar sozinho, sempre. Dizem que se passaram dez anos. Eu voltei pra Gotham e me lembrei de algumas coisas. A única que eu não tinha esquecido um dia sequer era o Batsy, o momento em que nos olhamos antes de eu cair no tanque. Quando cheguei aqui e descobri que ele continuava na ativa e tinha uma aprendiz... Eu decidi me divertir um pouco com ele. Então aconteceu toda a história com a família de Gordon que você já sabe. Não provei meu ponto, mas o Batsy finalmente entendeu a piada mortal. A piada que sempre esteve em nós dois, e em todas as pessoas do mundo inteiro. Acho que a vida é a piada mais mortal pra qualquer um – ele inspirou fundo e continuou – Depois disso eu fiquei um tempo em Arkham, mas fugi rápido e assim foi, de lutas com o Batsy a férias em Arkham até eu encontrar você.

— Isso é tudo?

— Não... Eu matei os monstros que mataram eles dois. E aquele tanque parecia ter qualquer coisa que tornava seus piores pesadelos reais e tão prioritários quanto continuar vivo. E o meu pesadelo naquele dia era meu dia ruim, realmente ruim. Aquilo doeu muito e eu continuei vivo sentindo a dor. O passado dói muito, por isso nunca quero estar nele. Ele é como a loucura. Depois que você cai, é impossível voltar.

— Então esqueça-o.

— Não acabou...

— Mas...

— Shh... – ele disse pondo o indicador sobre seus lábios – Um dia um garoto que apanhava do pai e o viu matar sua mãe, tornando-se criminoso e fazendo muitas coisas ruins por causa disso notou que uma garota loura o observava todos os dias. Ele sabia que ela gostava muito dele. Mas o tempo passou e nunca mais se viram até o dia em que ela se apaixonou por mim de novo.

Harley arregalou os olhos. Lembranças vieram a sua mente, lembranças enterradas que já estavam muito, muito longe.

— No dia em que matei os caras que eu ia contratar e nós brigamos... Eu não estava bem com isso. Meus homens disseram que eles eram um músico fracassado e o outro trabalhava numa indústria química, e que uma vítima recente era uma mulher grávida de seis meses. A vida é má quando quer. Muito má.

— Você... Podia ter me contado antes – ela disse um pouco nervosa.

— Harley, se acalme. Isso pode abrir – falou indicando o ferimento.

— Você me ama, Pudinzinho?

Aquela pergunta de novo. Aquele apelido de novo. Ela queria acabar com tudo, por que estava perguntando aquilo?!

Aquela pergunta de novo. Aquele apelido de novo. Harley estava ferida e talvez pela primeira vez ele não fosse o culpado, ao menos não diretamente, mas ela estava magoada e muito mais ferida por coisas bem menores que o impacto de uma bala.

Quando se deram conta seus rostos já estavam muito próximos, seus olhos estavam fechados, os lábios colados num beijo calmo e sem segundas intenções como tantas vezes.

— Não parece, mas eu te amo – ele sussurrou – Volta pra casa, amor.

Ela não respondeu. Queria, mas não voltaria tão fácil. O amava, mas não fora só uma vez que havia escutado o mesmo dele para voltar e ser agredida. Então apenas o encarou. O Coringa suspirou.

— Você tá ferido.

— Só tiros de raspão, baby. Não são nada demais. Descanse agora... Minha pequena Harley Quinn – pediu beijando a testa da mulher machucada e a vendo fechar os olhos depois de algum tempo.

Secou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto pálido e a observou adormecer. Pâmela entrou cautelosamente de repente, temendo ouvir algo que não devia.

— Me dê uma boa razão pra não matar você por Harley estar chorando.

— Ela só ficou nervosa. Uma história muito longa e complicada. Nós não brigamos nenhuma vez, eu juro. Deixa ela dormir um pouco.

Pam verificou as bandagens para se cerificar que não havia mais sangue nelas do que antes e arrumou novamente a toalha sobre Harley, decidindo tirar seus braceletes dourados para deixá-la em posição mais confortável, colocando-os junto com as botas do outro lado do balcão.

— Se ela sofrer pelo quer que tenham conversado juro que quando toda essa bagunça acabar você nunca mais vai vê-la.

O Coringa apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos, segurando uma das mãos de sua palhacinha entre as suas. Sua atenção foi chamada quando Pâmela ligou a TV pendurada acima das mesas e baixou o som para que não chamassem atenção do lado de fora nem acordassem Harley. A Hera ficou pasma ao ver Waller sendo presa. O noticiário parecia uma loucura, se dividindo entre mostrar as ruas vazias de Gotham em meio ao caos, o Batman, e Waller sendo levada algemada por policiais.

— A assistente do governo Amanda Waller acaba de confessar várias irregularidades e crimes em serviço, incluindo matar vários policiais inocentes, contratados para sua proteção durante a missão secreta do governo para deter a meta humana conhecida como Magia meses atrás. Ela também assume a culpa pelas irregularidades e crimes atribuídos ao grupo de criminosos contratos conhecidos como Esquadrão Suicida, durante o combate à Magia. Recentemente todos os membros ainda detidos foram colocados em condicional e permanecem em monitoramento até reconstruírem suas vidas. Exceto um que pediu para permanecer na unidade prisional. Um membro em especial, a criminosa conhecida como Arlequina, continua como fugitiva. O governo deseja recuperá-la, e está disposto a negociar uma condicional caso se entregue e aceite as condições impostas, especialmente se provar não estar relacionada aos incidentes desta noite e se for encontrada viva, uma vez que Waller relatou tê-la visto ser baleada e cair por vários metros de altura, sendo provável que não tenta sobrevivido, embora até agora ninguém a tenha encontrado – a repórter falava – Não se sabe o que levou Waller a revelar tais fatos. Ela foi encontrada sozinha, confusa e desarmada em um edifício abandonado em meio aos locais destruídos da cidade há poucas horas. E começou a falar uma série de coisas enquanto os agentes a guiavam para o exterior do local. As autoridades tentaram estabelecer uma conversa, mas no momento Waller se recusa a dizer qualquer outra coisa. Em breve voltaremos com mais informações.

Pâmela e o Coringa ficaram mudos olhando a TV enquanto começava uma propaganda qualquer.

— Ela respirou o gás da verdade daquele espinafre ambulante.

— Você a viu?

— Fui embora antes dela chegar, mas aqueles dois tentaram usar o gás da verdade e do medo em mim. Ainda devia estar no ar quando ela chegou. A única coisa que sei com certeza é que ninguém vai tirar minha Harley Quinn de mim...

******

Waller foi confinada em uma sala protegida na delegacia. Não tinha ideia do que acontecera quando encontrou aqueles dois. De repente estava fora de si e eles desapareceram. Contou tudo que havia escondido por tanto tempo ao primeiro que apareceu, e ao invés de ser guiada de volta à segurança de sua sala, foi levada como prisioneira confessa. Estava prestes a revelar suas suspeitas sobre a identidade do homem morcego quando percebeu que já havia se complicado demais e não tinha prova alguma sobre isso. Então apenas se calou e se deixou levar.

— Sorte sua, Batman... Mas se eu conseguir sair daqui, é melhor se esconder melhor atrás daquela máscara.


	14. Sou bem irritante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de 2016:
> 
> Aniversário de 1 mês da fic! *O*/ ♥ 6 favoritos, 22 acompanhamentos, 1 recomendação... Nem sei como expressar o quanto estou feliz por vocês estarem se divertindo com a história!! *----* O apoio de vocês é vital! Muito obrigada a todos! ♥ Comentem os capítulos, por favor!! xD

O Batman caminhou cauteloso pelo edifício vazio, notando os claros sinais da batalha entre os três criminosos. Buracos de bala a perder de vista nas paredes, o grande buraco feito no lugar da grande janela de vidro, de onde anos atrás Coringa havia atirado Arlequina, logo que o homem morcego a conhecera e ela tentara matá-lo, manchas de sangue espalhadas aqui e ali, em especial uma maior próximo à beirada, devia ser de Arlequina no momento em que o Espantalho a atingira com a bala. Marcas de sapatos se misturavam entre a poeira e o sangue no chão, os saltos de Harley, os sapatos do Coringa, Espantalho, Charada e um que Bruce gravara muito bem, pertenciam a Waller. Pegou o celular e discou para Gordon em busca de informações. Ele não podia atender naquele momento, suas suspeitas estavam se confirmando.

— Alfred...

— O comissário se lhe deixou uma mensagem, senhor. Amanda Waller confessou muitas coisas, incluindo os crimes que incidiram sobre o Esquadrão Suicida. Ao invés de ser escoltada de volta a sua sede, foi levada como prisioneira confessa. Todos os membros do Esquadrão estão em condicional negociada, exceto o Crocodilo que pediu para continuar vivendo no subsolo de Arkham. Porém o governo continua procurando a garota do Coringa, anunciada como fugitiva. A querem viva. Waller relatava que a viu ser baleada, jogada de um edifício, mas... Ninguém encontrou o corpo. Estão dispostos a negociar uma condicional se ela provar não estar envolvida nos problemas de hoje e aceitar acompanhamento psicológico. Caso contrário voltara para Arkham junto com o príncipe palhaço e os outros dois.

— Ela tem algo mais importante pra fazer com sua vida do que passar novas férias em Arkham, Alfred.

— E quanto ao palhaço?

— Isso depende dela e do que ainda vai acontecer, mas devemos nos precaver contra problemas. E falando em problemas, falou mais alguma coisa?

— Não, senhor. O efeito do gás pareceu ter acabado a certo ponto. Se ela tinha alguma pretensão de insinuar às autoridades qualquer coisa sobre o Batman, deve ser inteligente o suficiente e estar com a sanidade de volta em boa ordem para não fazê-lo. Essas informações, exceto a que acabo de lhe transmitir foram divulgadas no noticiário. A senhorita Harley Quinn pode atrair mais atenção do que gostaria, e complicar quem estiver em volta. Antes de tudo, em que condições ela está?

— Viva, porém não sei se consciente. Isso é tudo por hora. Porque Gordon não me falou diretamente?

— Achou ariscado, senhor. Aquela mulher estava lá. Ela conhece o senhor, porém eu não me encontro em seu círculo de convivência. O que pretende fazer agora?

— Encontrar os outros dois. Obrigado, Alfred.

******

— No que está pensando?

— Isso não importa, Venenosa.

— Mas importa pensarmos no que vamos fazer com Harley nesse estado. Se aqueles dois nos encontrarem? E mesmo que não, vamos fugir pra sempre? Aliás, nós duas não temos nada a ver com isso! Estão atrás de você! Temos que tirá-la daqui.

— Não é seguro sair daqui com ela agora. Usariam isso contra nós. E não gosto de ninguém além de mim brincando com o que me pertence.

— Finalmente admite que ela não passa de um brinquedo pra você? – A Hera perguntou em tom de deboche e raiva.

— Não foi isso que eu disse. E não vou deixar fazerem nada com ela.

— Assim como não ia deixar quando ela foi baleada?!

— Só vim ver como ela estava. Agora eu vou sair e vou atrás daqueles dois tentar acabar com isso antes do amanhecer – disse se levantando – Cuide bem da rainha de Gotham, Pam.

Pâmela o observou ir embora após olhar para Harley uma última vez. Fitou a TV que já não mostrava mais nada de interessante há vários minutos, e a desligou. Esperaria Harley acordar para fazê-la comer alguma coisa leve, precisava se alimentar e começar a recuperar o sangue perdido o quanto antes, embora suas ervas estivessem fazendo parte do trabalho.

— É uma pena não haver um hospital do crime pra criminosos como nós. Você merecia cuidados melhores – falou tocando a testa da amiga para checar sua temperatura, ficando preocupada – Ah não... Febre não... Harley...

Ela continuou dormindo. Pâmela preferiu não insistir. Não queria deixá-la sozinha sob hipótese alguma, então trancou o restaurante e preparou um sopa na velocidade da luz, enquanto ia e voltava da cozinha para ver se estava tudo bem, e deixou o alimento na bancada do lado de dentro balcão.

— Harley... Detesto acordar você, mas é melhor você se alimentar.

— Pam... Cadê meu Pudinzinho? – Ela perguntou num sussurro e abriu os olhos lentamente.

— Esqueça ele por um momento. Ele saiu pra tentar pôr um fim nisso, mas não vá ficar se preocupando. Tem que se preocupar com você agora. Você está com um começo de febre. Precisa se alimentar, você perdeu muito sangue e não come hás horas.

— Que horas são?

— Um pouco mais de três da manhã. Vou ajudar você.

Aproveitando que o balcão era bastante largo, Pâmela pegou um suporte de madeira para café da manhã que havia encontrado nos armários e o colou sobre o colo de Harley, em seguida pondo a tigela de sopa lá e ficando ao lado dela, cuidadosamente tentando erguê-la. O fato de Harley não pesar muito ajudou bastante. Ela gemeu de dor uma ou outra vez, preocupando a Hera, que verificou as bandagens tentando evitar outro sangramento.

— Isso ainda vai doer por um tempo. Você tem sorte, não atingiu nada vital. Apoie suas mãos no mármore pra tentar ficar mais firme, eu ajudo você.

Harley assim o fez enquanto Hera a ajudava a se alimentar. Estava confusa. Ela saía somente para observar Gotham entrar em pânico por algumas horas e pensar, e de repente descobria que dois outros maníacos estavam atrás do Coringa para matá-lo, era encontrada pelos três, atingida pelo gás do medo e por uma bala, salva pelo Batman, não morrera por sorte e pelas habilidades de Pam, e agora toda a sua vida até ali parecia diferente depois da conversa com o Coringa.

— Nossa... Eu tô um caco – ela riu ao perceber a quantidade de sangue em suas roupas.

— Você ainda se lembra do que conversaram antes de você dormir?

— Cada palavra, Pam.

— Você está bem com isso? Seja o que for.

— Não sei se bem é a palavra. Mas ele me contou uma coisa boa também. Não que faça muita diferença agora...

— Você não está pensando em voltar pra ele?!

— Não. Eu até quero, mas não vou tão fácil dessa vez.

— Harley... – a Hera suspirou a ajudando a comer novamente – Você só estará em condições de refletir sobre isso quando se recuperar. Até lá você e as hienas moram comigo. E seja o que for que ele disse a você, não se deixe seduzir por isso.

— Foram coisas tão tristes, Pam... Eu vou contar a você depois.

— Ele pode não gostar disso. Eu saí pra vocês dois conversarem. Mas pense nisso depois. Agora precisa comer.

— Você se preocupando com o que ele vai pensar?

— Estou preocupada com o que pode fazer com você se me contar. Esqueça isso agora, Harley – ela pediu novamente.

As duas ficaram em silêncio enquanto Pam a alimentava. Quando Harley terminou ela deixou a tigela e o suporte numa mesa ao lado, próxima o suficiente para não precisar soltar a amiga.

— Pam... O que foi?

Os olhos azuis ainda fracos, mas curiosos como sempre, fitavam os verdes marejados da Hera. Pâmela secou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair e a abraçou.

— Eu achei que fosse perder você.

Harley a abraçou de leve, era o melhor que conseguia sem sentir dor e o que suas forças permitiam no momento. Afagou os longos cabelos ruivos da amiga tentando acalmá-la e a deixando chorar em seu ombro.

— Eu fui procurar você quando vi o caos na TV, você não voltava, não me atendia, encontrei o Batman com você desmaiada, sangrando muito, com uma bala quase no mesmo lugar daquele pesadelo de semanas atrás. Eu fiquei horrorizada quando vi a altura de onde você caiu. Foi difícil tirar a bala, você perdeu tanto sangue, achei que nunca mais abriria os olhos.

— Eu ainda tô aqui. Não sou fácil de matar. Por que acha que sou tão irritante?

Pam sorriu, ainda abraçando Harley, se tranquilizando com aquelas palavras.

— Amo você, Ruiva. Eu não podia ter encontrado uma irmã melhor.

— Eu também, sua doida.

As duas riram e Pam a ajudou a se deitar novamente.

— Minha maluca favorita. Fique quieta e descanse o quanto puder. O Coringa acha que não é seguro tentar sair daqui com você assim. Talvez esteja certo. Vamos esperar até o amanhecer.

— E o Batsy?

— Eu não sei dele, mas acredito que vai ajudar. Devemos nos ver de novo. Ele praticamente suplicou pra manter você viva, disse que precisa falar com você.

— Ele vai nos mandar pra Arkham de novo – ela reclamou – Não tô a fim.

— Não acho que seja sobre isso. E ele disse que não nos mandaria pra Arkham hoje. Acho que sua loucura passou pra ele quando te salvou.

— Pra quem você tá ligando?

— Pra Gatinha. Ela me ligou quando eu ia sair de casa, mas perdemos o contato. Ela queria vir pra Gotham eu acho... Agora que você está segura, preciso avisá-la sobre tudo isso.


	15. Eu vi esses rostos antes

— Não, você não pode vir pra Gotham!! Selina! Selina, me escu... – Pam afastou o telefone assustada.

— O que foi? – Ouviu Harley perguntar baixinho.

— Eu acho que o celular explodiu ou se espatifou, não sei... – falou apreensiva – O que essa criatura anda fazendo que nunca conseguimos ter uma conversa inteira?!

— Qual o problema dela vir? Vai ser mais uma pessoa pra festinha – Harley abriu um sorriso louco.

— Uma festa que pode ser mortal pra adultos como nós e até pra o Batman, não é uma festa pra crianças – Pam disse nervosa finalmente desistindo da ligação.

— Como assim, Pam?! – Harley a olhou com mil emoções se misturando nos orbes azuis.

— Não, não! Você não vai se levantar – disse ao correr para Harley e empurrá-la de volta para o balcão.

— Tô entediada.

— Você está baleada. E qual parte do “perdeu muito sangue” você ainda não entendeu? Me surpreende que reste energia pra ficar acordada e falar, as ervas e a sopa devem estar fazendo efeito, e você é você. Por que pensei que ficaria quieta?

— Pam! Tá fugindo do assunto.

— Harley...

A Hera ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, quase matando Harley de ansiedade, e sentou-se ao seu lado no mesmo banco em que o Coringa estava antes.

— Pam, fala logo!

— Harley... Ela não me deu detalhes, disse que era melhor depois. Mas sabia onde eles estavam.

— Onde? Onde?!

— Agora estão com ela.

Harley ficou em choque, muda, apenas olhando a amiga com olhos arregalados.

— Harley...? – Pam perguntou preocupada.

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas e ela começou a rir como uma louca, assustando a ruiva.

— Harley, é melhor se acalmar...

Inútil. Harley praticamente chutou a toalha que a cobria para longe, derrubou parte dos panos utilizados como travesseiro e tentou pular para fora do balcão. Pam tentou segurá-la, mas estava muito alterada, ria e se contorcia, tentando se soltar como se nem houvesse mais alguém ali. Quando finalmente conseguiu obrigá-la a deitar novamente, Pam arregalou os olhos em pânico ao ver o sangue se espalhando novamente pelas bandagens.

— Droga! Por que, Harley?! Eu devia ter previsto isso!

Correu para alcançar uma tesoura em suas coisas, seria mais rápido para remover as bandagens. Fez o seu melhor para tirá-las de Harley sem atingir a pele da amiga, que ainda ria descontrolada, embora não tivesse mais tentado sair do lugar. Agora ela alternava entre rir e chorar de dor.

— Harley, isso vai doer – avisou pegando várias ervas.

— QUE DIA LINDO!!! – Harley gritou antes de rir novamente – AAI!! – Reclamou de dor entre as risadas.

— Fale baixo! Não vai ficar nada lindo se aqueles dois nos encontrarem! Agora se segure porque isso vai doer, só por um ou dois segundos, mas vai ser muito.

Sendo novamente ignorada entre as risadas de Harley, a Hera olhou para a amiga sentindo-se mal pela dor que causaria, mas era o único jeito.

— Desculpe, Harley.

Tentou diminuir a quantidade de sangue com uma toalha e depois aplicou as ervas, as pressionando no ferimento. Harley gritou de dor e já não era possível saber quais das lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto eram de alegria ou sofrimento. Pam segurou seus braços como podia com a mão livre, por sorte dessa vez ela não mexeu tanto as pernas, depois esperou até ela se acalmar e pegou uma seringa.

— Sei que você já passou por dor demais hoje, mas não posso deixá-la se matar assim.

Com certo esforço Pam tirou a jaqueta da amiga e ergueu a manga da roupa do braço esquerdo, tomou as precauções necessárias e lhe injetou um tranquilizante. Harley gritou de novo e reclamou da dor, mas em poucos segundos estava sonolenta depois que Pam removeu a agulha.

— Se for assim, você vai morrer – a Hera lhe disse mais calma – Fique quieta por ao menos uma hora, é um bom tempo pra minhas ervas ajudarem você a reagir melhor e pra esse ferimento parar de sangrar com tanta facilidade.

Harley murmurava frases soltas sem muito sentido e ainda ria de vez em quando. Pam se assustou e a olhou de olhos arregalados quando a ouviu rir exatamente igual ao Coringa com aquela risada arrastada, mas em seguida pareceu dormir enquanto a Hera estancava o sangue, limpava o local e o enfaixava outra vez.

— Quem diria...? – Perguntou a si mesma quando guardou tudo, limpou suas mãos, cobriu Harley e ajeitou os panos sob sua cabeça – A quem eu quero enganar? Harley é louca e estava quieta até demais ultimamente. Mas nem sei se poderia me acostumar caso você perdesse essa loucura de repente – riu baixinho.

Rasgou um pedaço de um outro pano e o molhou com água fria, o colocando na testa de Harley e a fazendo beber uma nova combinação de ervas para ajudar com a febre.

— É verdade, Pam? Ela tá com eles? – A ouviu sussurrar sem abrir os olhos.

— Achei que estivesse dormindo.

— Minha Lucy, meu pequeno Joe, eles estão voltando?

— Sim, querida – Pam sorriu.

Um grande sorriso. Ainda não sabia como evitar qualquer perigo se Selina os trouxesse para Gotham naquele momento, mas seu coração também acelerava só com o pensamento feliz de ver aqueles dois pequenos de novo. Viu Harley também sorrir, ainda de olhos fechados, e segundos depois sua respiração denunciou que havia dormido.

******

O Batman caminhava novamente pelas ruas de Gotham, tudo quieto demais... Ruas continuavam vazias, como se nunca houvesse existido um único habitante de Gotham caminhando por elas. Mesmo durante as três e meia da manhã não era incomum encontrar alguém do lado de fora. O homem morcego pensava nas possíveis localizações dos três vilões que brigavam pela cidade quando seus ouvidos se atentaram a um som estranho, muito estranho para as atuais circunstâncias.

— Não acredito que alguma alma cruel escolheu justamente esta noite pra abandonar bebês na rua.

Se deteve quando ia dar o primeiro passo, podia ser uma armadilha do Coringa ou até do Espantalho. Não seria a primeira vez que o Coringa enlouquecia e brincava com a vida de bebês. Pôs suas armas em mãos e caminhou silenciosamente na direção do barulho. Caminhou por alguns minutos e virou algumas esquinas, parando nas sombras ao avistar um carro preto parado na calçada no meio do quarteirão, em frente a uma loja de conveniência. Alguém desceu do veículo. Usava um casaco longo e um chapéu sombreava e escondia suas feições, fazendo o estranho parece uma sombra com vida.

O homem morcego se deslocou agilmente para o lado oposto da rua, escondendo-se antes de ser percebido. A figura estranha olhava para uma máquina de vendas em frente à loja. No vidro da máquina se podia ver produtos para bebês. Mamadeiras, chupetas, brinquedos, roupas, fraldas, leite em pó, e outros itens. O estranho pareceu vasculhar os bolso, provavelmente procurando moedas que pudesse usar na máquina, mas sem muito sucesso. O choro de crianças pequenas foi ouvido novamente, pareciam ser duas. Seria um sequestro? Uma família desavisada viajando e passando pela cidade no meio da madrugada? Ou aquele indivíduo estava providenciando o necessário para abandonar as crianças?

— Tenham calma, pequenos. Estou fazendo o que eu posso.

— Eu conheço essa voz de algum lugar – o Batman murmurou para si mesmo.

— Bom... Vamos do jeito difícil. Vou tentar quebrar sem fazer muito barulho.

Ia investir um golpe contra o vidro quando o Batman se aproximou rápida e furtivamente e segurou seu braço. A mulher tentou se soltar e agredi-lo, mas o morcego segurou seus dois pulsos, a forçando a olhá-lo.

— Você... – ela disse apenas com uma expressão totalmente surpresa e um tanto assustada.

Não se viam há tempos. O Batman olhou para dentro do carro e na escuridão do banco de trás pode distinguir dois bebês conforto que acomodavam dois pequenos seres de olhos claros e tão parecidos que poderiam ser idênticos. Tinham certeza de já ter visto aquelas feições antes, não nas crianças, era a primeira vez que os via sem dúvida alguma, mas tinham certeza que conhecia aquela fisionomia.


	16. Mamãe está aqui

— Já estava começando a pensar que nunca mais ia vê-la – disse a soltando calmamente, ainda atento caso ela o atacasse.

— Eu... Preferi ficar longe um tempo. Eu precisei ficar longe.

Por alguns segundos os dois apenas se olharam quase com um sorriso. Apesar de serem inimigos declarados, não conseguiam esconder tão bem que sentiam uma forte simpatia um pelo outro, mas logo tais pensamentos foram deixados de lado.

— Antes que comece a fazer perguntas só vou lhe dizer que é melhor sair do meu caminho. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Se vai fazer isso, vai fazer do jeito certo – ele respondeu se colocando à frente da máquina.

Ela ficou chocada com a atitude totalmente contrária a que esperava.

— Do que precisa?

— Bom... – começou ainda perdida por receber ajuda e não voz de prisão – Fraldas. O estoque acabou. E dois cobertores, está muito frio aqui essa noite.

O homem morcego retirou algumas moedas de seu uniforme e as colocou na máquina, programando-a em seguida para receber o que desejava, e entregando os itens à Mulher Gato, que guardou as fraldas em uma bolsa infantil ao lado das crianças no banco, e os cobriu com os cobertores.

— Eu preciso ir agora, e espero que não me interrompa.

— Não pode ir sozinha. A brincadeira em Gotham não acabou ainda, caso não tenha percebido.

— Alguém mais além do Coringa resolveu de divertir as suas custas hoje?

— Uma agente do governo mandou Espatalho e Charada para matá-lo e recuperar Arlequina. Na mesma noite o Coringa e eles dois decidiram tomar Gotham e as coisas ficaram desse jeito há algumas horas.

— Então me escolte até onde preciso ir e depois desapareça. Só devo encontrar quem vim procurar pela manhã depois de toda essa bagunça. Vou ficar em algum lugar por enquanto. Tentei contatar a pessoa muitas vezes, mas tenho encontrado dificuldades pra usar o telefone – ela disse tentando esconder seu espanto ao ouvir sobre Harley.

— A mãe deles está sendo cuidada num restaurante a alguns minutos daqui.

A gata arregalou os olhos.

\- C-como sabe disso?! – Perguntou baixo olhando em volta – Eu não contei nada a ninguém! Você causou tudo isso e agora vem me dizer que estava nos espionando?! Quanto você sabe?! E o que quis dizer com ela estar sendo cuidada?!

— Muita coisa aconteceu nas últimas horas. Não sei explicar porque Arlequina estava separada do Coringa esta noite, mas de alguma forma a briga dos três chegou até ela. Eu a vi cair de um prédio abandonado e a peguei antes que morresse com a colisão. Estava confusa, claramente sob efeito do gás do medo, e sangrando muito com uma bala do Espantalho cravada no corpo. Sofreu muito, mas está viva e provavelmente desacordada. Ela chorou quando citou bebês e me culpou no momento em que delirava semiconsciente, e entendi tudo na mesma hora.

— Harley?! Separada do Coringa?! E ferida?! Não! Ela não pode morrer depois de tudo! Onde está a Hera Venenosa?!

— Está com ela.

— Leve-me até elas agora! Por favor! Espero que não seja muito pedir pra você dirigir. Eu preciso dar mamadeira aos dois urgentemente.

— Com o que os está alimentando?

— Amas de leite, tive ajuda e solidariedade de duas delas.

Os dois entraram no carro e o morcego deu partida enquanto a gata alimentava as duas crianças. Quando era possível olhava rapidamente para os gêmeos no banco de trás, captando aos poucos os detalhes de ambos. Ele sabia que era mais de um, só isso. Apenas suspeitava que fossem dois, mas sem ter ideia se eram meninos, meninas, ou um casal. Ambos louros, olhos azuis, pele muito clara. Se pareciam muito com Harley antes de se tornar Arlequina, e os traços do Coringa também estavam presentes. Duas crianças encantadoramente lindas e aparentemente saudáveis. A julgar pela cor das mamadeiras que Selina segurava eram um casal. Mil pensamentos enchiam a cabeça do Batman enquanto dirigia. E aquela visão tão inocente e bonita de repente lhe trouxe dor. Lembrou-se dos pesadelos que o tomaram ao ser atacado pelo Espantalho horas atrás. Visões do seu garoto, de um Robin feliz e inocente, antes das alucinações mostrarem incontáveis cópias do Coringa rindo e agredindo os dois. Apesar do desejo de vingar a morte de seus pais e do empenho em lutar contra o Coringa e outros criminosos, Robin mantinha seu coração gentil, sendo muitas vezes o que impedia o Batman de se tornar alguém completamente frio e indiferente, e o homem morcego sentiria falta daquilo para sempre.

— Por que os trouxe pra cá agora?

— Eu não vou discutir isso com você.

— Não importa... Farão bem à mãe. Só temo pelo que vai ser com o pai.

— Onde está seu Batmóvel?

— Ele ficará bem.

******

— Então esse é o lugar? Bem longe de onde tudo aconteceu, mas ainda não sinto segurança – ela dizia quando ainda estavam dentro do carro – É melhor entrarmos rápido, pegarmos as duas e tirarmos todos daqui.

Em alguns minutos começaria a clarear. Tinham feito algumas paradas para Selina trocar fraldas dos bebês e descartá-las em alguma lixeira. E também para ter certeza que estavam tomando um caminho seguro. Não sabiam porque Coringa, Espantalho e Charada estavam tão quietos. Deviam estar brincando de esconde-esconde e recarregando seu arsenal de armas. As duas crianças haviam dormido.

— Eu vou primeiro, espere por mim.

Ele saiu do carro, sendo o mais silencioso possível. Não havia ninguém em volta. Selina saiu segurando os dois bebês um em cada braço.

— Eles eram tão mais leves há um ano – ela disse baixinho com um pequeno sorriso e suspirou.

Só naquele momento o Batman pode observá-los melhor. Os cabelos dourados brilhavam com a luz dos refletores da rua, os olhinhos azuis, que estavam fechados, variavam entre os do Coringa e de Arlequina, a pele branquinha levemente rosada. Eram tão parecidos que mal poderia dizer que eram um casal e não dois meninos ou duas meninas. Lembrou-se das lágrimas correndo pelo rosto de Arlequina no momento em que amparou sua queda e outros vários pensamentos se cruzaram de novo.

— Vamos logo – ele disse, mas se deteve.

— O que foi? – Selina sussurrou.

— Acho que temos companhia.

— Ah, não!!

— Não entre em pânico, só fique atenta, me escute e seja rápida.

— Eu nunca ia pensar nisso se você não me dissesse – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

Uma risada arrastada e inconfundível ecoou pela rua. O morcego e a gata olhavam em todas as direções à procura do Coringa, mas não o viam em lugar algum.

— Não vai tocar nenhum dedo neles! – Selina falou quando o palhaço apareceu no fim do quarteirão olhando os dois pequenos em seus braços.

Ele vestia calças coloridas, meias do Batman, botas pretas, sobretudo roxo com as tatuagens a mostra pela falta da camisa, e várias correntes penduradas no pescoço. Não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que o vira. O palhaço passara um bom tempo vigiando o Espantalho e Charada de longe, e rindo e se divertindo com a fobia de sangue de Charada. Os dois também reorganizavam suas munições. Ótimo, seria mais divertido assim. Iria esperar por eles. Ainda teve tempo de trocar de roupa pegar novas armas e ia verificar Harley quanto viu a movimentação estranha em frente ao restaurante.

— Por que eu faria algum mal a meus descendentes, Gata? Eu não fiz por três meses antes de você levá-los. Por que faria agora? – Ele dizia se aproximando enquanto o Batman se punha entre ele e Selina, que já não usava casaco e chapéu, deixando seu uniforme felino visível – E você, Batsy? Gostaria de explicar por que o responsável por meus filhos serem levados pra longe de mim e de Harley agora os está protegendo de mim? – Ele riu novamente.

— Nunca amou verdadeiramente a mãe deles, por que com eles seria diferente?

— Eu a amo. Posso não ser meloso e repetitivo como os idiotas aqui fora, mas amo.

O morcego continuava receoso em deixá-lo se aproximar, mas um murmúrio dos bebês chamou a atenção dos três e a expressão no rosto do rei de Gotham mudou para algo que o Batman nunca havia visto antes, não sabia definir, mas parecia algum tipo de felicidade. O palhaço se aproximou dos dois antes que o Batman pudesse ter alguma reação e observou os pequenos olhos azuis de ambos se abrirem. O Coringa sorriu.

— São exatamente como me lembro. Os olhos azuis de Harley, de um azul um pouco mais vivo por causa dos meus. E cabelos tão dourados quanto os dela eram.

O Coringa se aproximou mais e tomou os filhos nos braços, percebendo que o Batman o olhava apreensivo.

— Oi... – ele disse para os bebês, abrindo seu sorriso metálico – Sentiram saudades do papai?

Selina temeu que as crianças chorassem, mas não aconteceu. Primeiro olharam para o Coringa com expressões de espanto, mas logo se acostumaram enquanto ele fazia gracinhas para os dois. Em pouco tempo os bebês estavam rindo.

******

— Harley! – Pam a segurava de novo, embora ela já estivesse sentada no balcão, e por um milagre o ferimento não tinha aberto de novo – Você usou drogas? Não passaram nem três horas e o efeito do tranquilizante que te dei já se foi?!

— Escutei alguma coisa lá fora.

— Eu vou verificar, você fica aqui quieta.

Pam se aproximou das janelas do restaurante, fechadas por persianas, e quando olhou um segundo para Harley ela tinha alcançado seus braceletes, jaqueta e botas e recolocado tudo, estava terminando de pôr as botas, murmurando de dor de vez em quando.

— Eu te dô tranquilizante e você fica acesa ao invés de apagar? O que há com você?

— O som do perigo me chama! – Ela falou com um olhar e um sorriso loucos.

— Já que a razão não pode te chamar ouça sua melhor amiga e fique parada aí. Não está em condições de sair andando só porque não está sentindo dor. HARLEY!! – Pâmela quase gritou quando ela desceu do balcão e andou em passos vacilantes até a porta e a abriu – Está ficando louca?! Ah, que pergunta foi essa?

A Hera a segurou e já ia puxá-la para dentro quando ambas paralisaram com a visão do lado de fora e vozes de bebês chegaram a seus ouvidos.

— Vem cá, amor – o Coringa chamou quando se virou sorrindo para olhá-la.

Harley levou a mão aos lábios e chorou. Chorou de desespero de todos os sentimentos que se misturavam dentro dela e quase caiu quando tentou correr na direção dos três. Pam quase entrou em pânico e a segurou, levando-a até o Coringa. A Hera também sentia seu coração disparado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ainda não acreditava no que via. Abriu um grande sorriso e afagou a cabeça de Lucy enquanto Harley fazia o mesmo com Joe. O Coringa colocou cuidadosamente os bebês nos braços de Harley, ajudando-a a segurá-los, dado suas atuais condições. A palhacinha abraçou os filhos e chorou ainda mais enquanto beijava os cabelos dourados dos dois.

— Mamãe tá aqui – dizia baixinho entre as lágrimas – Meus bebês.

— Não chore, baby – o Coringa abraçou os três, deixando todos em volta abismados, nem em mil anos esperavam presenciar aquela cena.


	17. Verdade perigosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de 2016:
> 
> Tristemente informo que a fic está na reta final. Vou sentir saudades.

Harley chorou sem conseguir se controlar por alguns minutos, enquanto era confortada no abraço do Coringa, que percebeu de imediato que havia algo errado. Podia sentir a temperatura alterada quando a testa de Harley encostou em seu peito. Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar os bebês, queria vê-los, encarar aqueles dois pares de olhos azuis. Continuavam como se lembrava. A olharam com estranheza por um momento, depois olharam na direção do pai que sorria para os dois, depois para Harley de novo. O coração dela estremeceu dolorosamente ao temer que as duas crianças chorassem por não reconhecê-la, mas de novo não aconteceu.

— Não digam que não lembram da mamãe... – ela disse baixinho, finalmente conseguindo sorrir quando os dois bebês riram para ela.

Viu as mãos do Coringa apoiarem os bebês junto com ela, não devia fazer esforço naquelas condições. Olhou para cima e o príncipe palhaço a encarava.

— Eles estão aqui, Harley.

Sorriu para seu Pudinzinho, por um momento esquecendo qualquer raiva que estivesse sentindo, fechou os olhos quando seus lábios se encontraram e ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Sabia que Pâmela devia estar olhando aquilo com desaprovação, ela não tinha meia gota de confiança em qualquer reconciliação dos dois, mas por hora Harley ignorou aquele pensamente. Quando se afastaram, ele tocou sua testa com uma das mãos.

— Tá com febre.

\- Vou ficar bem.

Ela se virou para a Hera sorrindo.

— Você quer segurar eles, Pam?

Pam não soube o que responder, apenas abriu um enorme sorriso e secou as próprias lágrimas, recebendo com cuidado os dois bebês de Harley. Ambos vestiam roupinhas verdes idênticas, dificultando bastante saber quem era quem, mas ela era perfeitamente capaz de identificá-los, ainda que tivessem crescido e mudado um pouco nos últimos doze meses.

— A tia Pam sentiu tanta saudade – ela murmurou beijando os dois – Vamos pra casa quando tudo isso acabar.

— Não fico feliz em interromper, mas acho prudente tirarmos os dois daqui o quanto antes – o Batman falou.

— Ele tem razão – Pam opinou.

— Harley, vá com eles.

— Mas eu quero ficar.

— Eu tenho que acabar com isso, você se feriu muito, precisa de repouso. Vá pra casa com a Venenosa. Meus homens vão recolocar os berços no nosso quarto, fique lá com os dois. Depois que isso acabar vamos apresentá-los a Bud e Lou.

— Deixa eu ficar, Pudinzinho... – ela reclamou fazendo bico.

— Harley, você parece bem por causa da adrenalina e dos remédios de Pam. Quando se acalmar vai lembrar que mal pode ficar de pé.

Pam e Selina acomodavam os bebês no carro quando todos se alertaram ao som de tiros. Selina entrou no carro, tentando proteger os dois bebês com o corpo. Pam fechou a porta, enquanto o Coringa abraçava Harley entre ele e o carro e o Batman procurava a origem dos disparos. O homem morcego pretendia colocar Harley no carro e dirigir para longe, mas era tarde demais. Os quatro pneus estavam furados.

— Ah, não! Ninguém... Vai mexer com meus bebês!! – Harley disse, se afastando do Coringa, sacando o revólver e pegando o taco encostado no carro de Selina, cambaleando um pouco até se firmar de novo.

— Harley, não! – Pam se aproximou tocando sua testa e seu pescoço – Ainda tem febre e está fraca. E se o ferimento abrir de novo?

— Pela primeira vez na vida concordo com a Venenosa em alguma coisa. Vá pra casa.

— Vocês tão loucos, é? Os quatro pneus já eram!

— Há outros carros, Harley...

A conversa foi interrompida por novos tiros que quase acertaram os pés dos três.

— Qual é a palavra que só tem três letras, mas acaba com tudo? – Ouviram a voz de Charada de um alto falante.

— Por que sair correndo? Vejo que palhaços não morrem facilmente, Arlequina. Mas isso não é tão ruim. Temos mais gente para brincar.

A voz fantasmagórica do Espantalho se espalhou pela rua deserta e aquilo só não foi mais assustador porque já estava amanhecendo. Ouviram Charada rir e perceberam que ele vinha do lado oposto. O Coringa pegou o telefone e com uma única tecla acionou um dos números de emergência.

— Jonny, todo mundo protegendo o carro aqui.

— Entendido, senhor.

De repente uma névoa tomou o lugar, típico do Espantalho, e só se pode ver alguma coisa claramente de novo quando a Hera Venenosa já estava em combate com ele e Harley batia em Charada com o taco de Baseball. O Coringa se virou para o Batman com um enorme sorriso metálico e psicótico, infligindo um golpe contra o morcego, que se esquivou.

— Por que? – Perguntou sem alterar sua expressão séria.

— Por que sim, BATSY!!! - Exclamou antes de rir como um louco, tirando sua bengala sabe-se lá de onde e investindo novamente contra o homem morcego.

— Sua mulher está ferida e lutando! Devia ser normal ao menos uma vez na vida e ajudá-la!

O Coringa apenas riu histericamente e continuou lutando com o Batman. Do outro lado da rua Hera e o Espantalho se encaravam como se estivessem congelados. Ele esperava o efeito de seu gás derrubar a Hera, ela lutava mentalmente contras as visões de Harley e os bebês mortos pelo Coringa.

— Minha resistência a venenos é enorme, seu espantalho de jardim!! – Ela gritou sacando sua arma e atirando no adversário.

O Espantalho apenas se esquivou e riu. O ar se encheu com uma fumaça verde azulada quando Hera atirou um de seus mais novos e fortes venenos contra ele, mas quando pode vê-lo de novo confirmou suas suspeitas, nada havia acontecido e os olhos fantasmagóricos a fitavam com satisfação vendo-a ficar perdida sobre o que fazer. Apontou a arma na direção do carro, vendo o pânico de Pâmela crescer, mas tiros vindos do alto, que quase acertaram os pés do Espantalho, o fizeram olhar para cima por um instante, indiferente como se apenas olhasse o céu da manhã. Deu alguns tiros de volta, depois desistiu e voltou a combater a Hera Venenosa. Do outro lado Harley acertava golpes com o taco em Charada, que hora se esquivava, hora ria, hora gritava de dor por ser atingido.

— O QUE ESTÃO PENSANDO?!! – Harley gritava com ele como louca enquanto tentava acertá-lo - NINGUÉM VAI MACHUCAR MEUS BEBÊS!! A MAMÃE NÃO VAI DEIXAR!! HUSH LITTLE BABY, DONT’ SAY A WORD!! MOMMA’S GONNA KILL FOR YOU THE WHOLE DAWN WOLRD!! – Ela começou a cantar de repente enquanto continuava agredindo Charada.

O vilão havia pegado seu revólver para tentar acertá-la, mas sem sucesso uma vez que Harley estava de fato numa perfeita demonstração de loucura e se mexia tão rápido que ele não conseguia mirar, apenas se esquivar para não ser atingido. Após mais alguns minutos irritantes ouvindo Harley cantar, ela cantava muito mal, e errar vários tiros, Charada levou um golpe na cabeça, caindo no chão segurando o local dolorido e não levantando mais.

— PAM!! TÔ INDO TE AJUDAR!! – Harley gritou.

A palhacinha acertou o braço do Espantalho, anulando a tentativa simultânea dele e de Pam de tentarem enforcar um ao outro e permitindo que a Hera colocasse os pés no chão novamente.

— Eu vou matar um dos dois – o Espantalho dizia como se fizesse unidunitê apontando a arma do Coringa para Harley e vice-versa – Ele vai enlouquecer ainda mais e procurar outra rainha. Ou ela vai enlouquecer e se transformar numa princesa palhaça do crime ainda mais perigosa. Posso incluir aquelas crianças no pacote também – ele falava sério, mas se divertindo ao ver a dor nos olhos das duas mulheres – E acho que poderia cortar uma árvore pra fazer uma grande fogueira pra queimar Gotham – ele se referiu à Pam.

O ódio queimou nos olhos azuis de Harley, que rosnou de raiva, e se estivesse em melhores condições físicas teria partido sem pensar duas vezes para cima do Espantalho até os escritos de seu taco de baseball ficarem marcados nele. A raiva de Pam também cresceu, especialmente ao ver o estado alterado de Harley, e também sentiu medo. Ela estava se esforçando muito mais do que seu corpo permitia, em breve poderia ter problemas, e tinah certeza que ela só não estava sentindo dor porque ainda estava sob efeito do tranquilizante. Quando acabasse até mesmo a dor poderia matá-la se fosse muito intensa.

— NINGUÉM MEXE COM MEUS SOBRINHOS E COM MINHA MELHOR AMIGA E IRMÃ!! – A Hera gritou.

As duas criminosas começaram a atirar na direção do inimigo, que por sua vez fez o mesmo. Os tiros voavam e ricocheteavam em volta, indo para direções aleatórias. O Batman observou a cena com preocupação, olhando de Harley, Pam e Espantalho para o carro onde Selina tentava acalmar os dois bebês e protegê-los com o próprio corpo caso um dos tiros atravessasse o vidro ou metal. Acertou um golpe no Coringa, vendo-o rir como um louco e parar de lutar para apenas rir mais e mais. Deixou-o rindo sozinho e correu para proteger a janela de trás do carro, sendo acertado por alguns disparos no mesmo instante. De qual arma as balas tinham saído ele não sabia dizer, mas agachou-se ainda protegendo a janela e segurou um dos locais atingidos em seu ombro, por sorte havia sido de raspão. O Coringa finalmente parou de rir e pegou sua arma roxa, disparando na direção do Espantalho, o ódio em seus olhos azuis havia tomado o lugar do sorriso insano.

— O que é que nem se poder ver, mas quando se revela pode causar muita dor? – Charada perguntou para si mesmo, puxando um relógio de dentro de suas roupas.

Um artefato tão pequeno, mas que podia destruir tudo. Para um homem enlouquecer era preciso apenas um dia ruim, e o homem jogado no chão estava prestes a descobrir isso.


	18. A melhor piada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maior cap até agora. =D

Com algum esforço Charada se pôs de pé, ficando firme alguns segundos depois e esfregando novamente o local onde Harley havia batido em sua cabeça. Não sabia dizer se sua cabeça doía mais pela pancada do taco ou pela performance horrível de canto que ele lamentava ter ouvido dela e esperava em breve esquecer e nunca mais ouvir nada parecido. Segurou firme o relógio em sua mão e observou a batalha. Tiros voavam para todo lado. Decidiu se focar em Arlequina. Fácil demais. Muito chata.

— AARRRG!!!! CALEM A BOCA!!!! – Harley gritou.

— Com quem está falando?! - Pam quase gritou também para ser ouvido devido aos disparos.

— AS VOZES!! VOZES IRRITANTES!!!

— Ignore-as, Harley!!

O vilão vestido de verde olhou em volta. O Batman ferido protegia a parte traseira do carro que guardava a mulher gato e os bebês gêmeos. Resolveu se concentrar nele. Nem sequer o olhou de volta, mas também parecia apenas um brinquedo chato. A única coisa que conseguia ver era um morcego voando para lá e para cá. O Batman sequer se mexia apesar de ser atingido por algum dos disparos uma ou outra vez. Fitou a Hera Venenosa, nada muito interessante também. Olhou o príncipe palhaço e apertou o relógio em sua mão. O Coringa parecia um abismo, um abismo extremamente atraente, que nem mesmo o Batman conhecia tão bem. Encontraria dificuldade para entrar?

O Coringa riu discretamente, ainda atirando no Espantalho, dando boas vindas à Charada em seus pensamentos. Aquilo lhe pouparia trabalho mais tarde. Sua risada começou a ficar mais alta quando ouviu uma exclamação discreta de desespero atrás dele. Mas algo saiu errado. Ambos foram longe demais. Os tiros começaram a cessar quando todos perceberam a mudança de comportamento do príncipe palhaço. Abaixaram suas armas e se viraram na direção de Charada, que segurava a cabeça com as mãos e gritava, gritava como um louco, e chorava, enquanto o Coringa apenas ria e ria cada vez mais e mais alto.

— Pudinzinho...? – Harley chamou, mal se atentando a sentir que por baixo das bandagens seu ferimento começava a sangrar outra vez.

— Harley! Não chegue perto dele!! – Pam implorou.

A rainha de Gotham ignorou e continuou andando na direção de seu rei em passos lentos.

— Pudinzinho!!

A resposta foi mais uma longa e estridente risada, o que assustou Harley, ele parecia nem reconhecê-la. Ela olhou para trás quando Charada gritou outra vez, agora cambaleando como se estivesse tonto e quase caindo, desesperado com o que quer que fosse. Pâmela, Batman, e Selina, de dentro do carro, observaram a cena com horror, imaginando que deviam ser daquele jeito num manicômio sem controle. Pam se focou em Harley, temendo que a amiga perdesse o controle também ou que seu corpo não suportasse mais o esforço. A Hera quase teve um ataque ao vê-la ousadamente se aproximando do Coringa naquelas condições em que os dois estavam.

— Pudinzinho!

O Coringa só riu ainda mais quando acertou um tapa em seu rosto, fazendo-a cair no chão, e pela primeira vez na vida realmente parecia que ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas não era possível ter certeza. Pam correu até Harley, que levou um tempo para reagir, se apoiando nos cotovelos para se erguer.

— Meu corpo dói... – ela disse baixinho.

— Harley...! Tem que sair daqui!

— Eu não quero deixar meu Pudinzinho.

— E quer deixar a vida?! Por que é o que vai acabar acontecendo. Não procuramos tanto Lucy e Joe pra eles ficarem sem mãe agora.

— E nem sem pai.

— Harley! No estado em que está ele pode fazer mal a você e aos bebês. Só saia daqui, por favor! – Pam suplicava analisando o local atingido em seu rosto.

Harley fez alguma força e conseguiu se sentar, em seguida ficou de pé sendo apoiada por Pam e pelo taco de baseball. Os bebês começaram a chorar, juntando mais barulho à situação, e fazendo Harley olhar na direção do carro. Parte do vidro da porta dianteira havia estourado com um disparo. O Coringa continuava rindo e agora disparava aleatoriamente em qualquer direção. O Espantalho aproximou-se de Charad no chão e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, o observando por um tempo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Sem alterar a expressão de indiferença em seu rosto assustador, pegou uma seringa no bolso, conferiu se estava funcionando bem e a injetou no pescoço de Charada, que pouco tempo depois gritou ainda mais. Gritava tanto que aquilo já não parecia um grito, mas qualquer coisa pior.

— O que fez com ele?! – Pam perguntou.

— Eu estava aguardando a melhor oportunidade pra me livrar desse daqui. Não preciso de um idiota que tem medo de sangue ajudando a governar Gotham – falou com sua risada sombria.

Charada revirava os olhos, o chapéu havia caído de sua cabeça, ele agarrava com força os cabelos negros e o relógio dourado só continuava preso a ele pela corrente que se enrolava no pulso.

— Qual é a distância entre mim e o mundo?!!! – Ele disse em desespero com a voz alterada, como se estivesse se sufocando.

Pam e Harley não tinham o que fazer, a Hera não tinha antídoto para aquela nova fórmula do gás do medo, nem para o quer que fosse que Charada tinha visto ao adentrar a mente do Coringa. Harley olhou para o carro. O Batman ferido havia amarrado uma de suas cordas no para choque e tentava puxar o veículo com força surpreendente para dentro de um dos prédios que tinha uma parede destruída. Tinha que ao menos tirar a Mulher Gatos e as duas crianças de lá e deixá-las num lugar seguro. Mas o espaço não era suficiente para o carro, que apenas ficou um pouco mais longe do combate. A atenção de Harley e Pam foi desviada novamente por um grito final de Charada, ainda mais alto e mais lamentável, antes dele fechar os olhos e enfraquecer, depois tremeu, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e ele não se mexeu mais. O Espantalho tocou seu pescoço e depois se pôs de pé, o olhando com indiferença.

— Menos um pra contar piadas sem graça.

Não houve tempo para Pam e Harley decidirem se sentiam tristeza com a morte que haviam acabado de presenciar ou se não fazia diferença para elas. O Coringa agora atirava com uma metralhadora, por pouco não acertando o Espantalho, Harley e Pam, enquanto continuava rindo e rindo. O Espantalho riu enquanto observava. Pam e Harley caminharam até o Batman.

— Tenho que tirá-la daqui. Você sempre encontrou uma maneira de detê-lo, deve ser capaz de encontrar outra – A Hera lhe disse – Sinto muito se pareço insensível, mas sei que mesmo baleado ainda é capaz de lutar.

O morcego ficou pensativo enquanto fitava o Coringa.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu não é, Harley?

Os olhos azuis da palhacinha encaram o Batman com tristeza.

— Se eu entrar nisso eu não vou voltar. O que aconteceu com ele também não tem volta.

Harley olhou para o Coringa por longos segundos e depois para o Batman de novo, sentindo a dor de entender o que ele acabara de dizer.

— Não sei o que Charada viu. O Coringa nunca quis me dizer, por mais que eu tenha perguntado. Mas acredito que tenha dito a você, ao menos em parte. Só a você. Como acha que ele reagiria se outra pessoa soubesse? Charada enlouqueceu, todas as coisas horríveis que ele viu são demais pra qualquer mente suficientemente normal ficar insana e até tirar a própria vida. O Coringa deve tê-lo deixado ver por essa razão, para não precisar perder tempo lutando com ele depois, mas acho que o deixou ir longe demais. Ainda que ele tenha morrido, ele viu tudo que o Coringa queria que ninguém mais soubesse. Não há mais volta pra ele, como não haverá pra mim se eu interferir.

— E vai deixar que ele mate a todos nós?! – Pam o questionou – Por que está bem perto dele conseguir.

— O palhaço... – o Batman parou de falar, pensando nas possíveis consequências daquela revelação.

— Meu Pudinzinho o que?!

O Batman suspirou.

— Ele não tirou somente Robin e Bárbara de mim... Há muito tempo um garoto se tornou praticamente outra pessoa ao saber que o rei de Ghotam havia tirado a vida de seus pais.

As duas mulheres assumiram uma expressão de surpresa, começando a traçar possíveis explicações para a ligação tão forte que o Coringa tinha com o Batman.

— A distância entre mim e o Coringa e o mundo é apenas um dia ruim. Aquele garoto cresceu e numa certa noite correu para uma fábrica de químicos para deter assaltantes. Um deles era inexperiente, assustado e tentando fugir acabou caindo num tanque enquanto os dois lutavam. O dia ruim o dominou. E eu tenho lutado desde o meu dia ruim pra não deixá-lo me dominar. Se eu me vingar, eu não garanto que isso acabe.

— O que eu devo fazer?! – Harley começava a sentir o pânico lhe tomar.

O morcego e a Hera se olharam e Pam sentiu os olhos marejarem. Odiava o Coringa, mas sabia o quanto Harley iria sofrer se ele partisse. Não seria ela a colocar um fim naquilo.

— Harley... – a chamou – Você está fraca, vamos sair daqui. Encontrou seus filhos, eles precisam de você e você deles. Vamos embora. Deixe que o Espantalho lute com ele. E depois o Batman pode arrastar o Espantalho de volta pra Arkham.

— NÃO!! – Ela gritou começando a chorar em desespero e cambaleando quando se soltou de Pam.

Alguns disparos atingiram o chão, a parede do edifício atrás dele e o carro, fazendo as crianças gritarem e chorarem novamente.

— Mas o que está havendo?! – Selina gritou de dentro do carro – Vamos morrer todos aqui?! Alguém tem que detê-lo!

— Eu não vou matar o meu Pudinzinho!!!!

— Harley... – Pam a chamou – O Batman não pode fazer isso, Selina não pode sair de perto das crianças, eu não vou ser a responsável por matar o grande amor da minha melhor amiga, por mais que eu o deteste e que ele não te mereça. Deixei-o com o Espantalho, vamos pegar Selina e os bebês e vamos embora.

— Não, Pam!! Não!!! Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho!!! – Ela chorava cada vez mais.

A Hera arregalou os olhos quando se aproximou da amiga e afastou a jaqueta, vendo as bandagens manchadas de sangue novamente.

— Está sangrando! Temos que ir embora, Harley!

— Não!!

Arlequina olhou para o Coringa, rindo como um louco e agora trocando tiros com o Espantalho, depois para o carro. Os gritos de seus bebês agrediam seus ouvidos e seu coração. Os amava tanto... Finalmente os tinha de volta. A sensação do exato momento em que se enlouquece tomou sua cabeça, como anos atrás quando se tornara Arlequina. Se sentiu tonta. Queria se deixar desmaiar, talvez aquilo tudo não passasse de um sonho muito ruim. Talvez acordasse e estivesse em sua cama, envolta pelos braços do Coringa, com seus bebês dormindo pacificamente em seus berços e as hienas deitadas no chão ao lado da cama. Ou talvez fosse apenas Harleen Quinzel, com uma vida normal, emprego normal, família normal... Lembrou-se de Diablo e de tudo que dissera a ele.

— Pessoas como nós não tem essa de vida normal... – disse para si mesma.

O Coringa atirou novamente na direção deles, acertando o Batman e depois o carro, não fazendo um estrago maior porque usara seu revólver e não a metralhadora. Selina gritou. O homem morcego segurou o ombro, vendo mais sangue escorrer por seu uniforme. Lucy e Joe começaram a chorar ainda mais.

— Selina?!! – Pam perguntou pelo vidro quebrado – Ela não mexe nem responde! – Disse ao Batman.

A Hera olhou em volta procurando por Harley.

— HARLEY!! – Gritou em pânico ao vê-la caminhando na direção do Coringa com o revólver em mãos.

— Pudinzinho, por favor!! – Ela pediu entre as lágrimas, apontando a arma para ele – Nossos bebês precisam de nós dois! Bud e Lou estão esperando você!

O Coringa estava calado, a fitando com um olhar insano e completamente perturbado, respirando ofegantemente e também lhe apontando sua arma.

— Arlequina... – ele rosnou.

Estaria voltando ao normal, apesar de que normal era a pior palavra possível para defini-lo, ou só estava cansado e começaria tudo de novo?

— Pudinzinho, por favor...

Ele riu outra vez e disparou, não acertando Pam porque ela se jogou no chão. O Coringa já não, ria, mas atirava sem piedade na direção da Hera e do Batman, não mirando no Espantalho porque espertando este havia se retirado para ficar atrás dele e ser esquecido.

Harley fechou os olhos. Uma voz em sua cabeça a mandava atirar, outra gritava o contrário. Os gritos de seus bebês, do Batman e de Pam, implorando para que ela saísse dali encheram seus pensamentos. Era demais para ela suportar, sua cabeça começava a doer e mais lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Um grito mais alto de Lucy e Joe foi o limite para Harley. Um disparo foi ouvido. E quando ela percebeu tudo havia acontecido. O lugar ficou em silêncio quase total, a não ser pelos bebês chorando.

— O rei já foi, agora é a vez da rainha – o Espantalho ria enquanto caminhava na direção de Harley.

Ela estava paralisada, ainda com a arma erguida, com os olhos arregalados olhando o Coringa caído no chão com uma grande mancha de sangue se formando abaixo de seu peito.

— Harley!!

A Hera jogou alguma coisa perto dos dois e ramos de plantas se prenderam ao Espantalho, segurando-o no lugar, mas não por muito tempo. Ele se libertou e continuou seguindo na direção de Harley, agora com uma grande seringa nas mãos. O Batman surgiu ao lado dos dois e começou a trocar socos com o Espantalho, o afastando de Harley.

— Harley! – Pam apareceu ao seu lado, fazendo abaixar o revólver e guardá-lo no coldre – Harley!

Harley finalmente a olhou, perdida, confusa, assustada, angustiada, cheia de medo. Pam não sabia como reagir, mas precisava cuidar dela com urgência. Tocou sua testa e a sentiu queimando de febre. Harley sequer parecia notá-la, correu na direção do Coringa, se abaixando ao seu lado. Pam olhou para o Batman e o Espantalho lutando, decidindo dar um naquilo. Puxou seu revólver e atirou, atingindo o Espantalho na perna. O homem morcego ainda lhe deu um soco antes de prendê-lo contra uma parede, algemá-lo e amarrá-lo, o arrastando para perto do corpo de Charada. Pam olhou novamente na direção da amiga e se aproximou. Nunca havia pensado que aquela cena seria uma das mais tristes que podiam presenciar por mais que odiasse o Coringa.

— Pudinzinho... – Harley chorava. – Me desculpe!

A palhacinha deslizou as mãos pelas tatuagens no tórax exposto, lembrando-se de quantas e quantas vezes havia feito aquilo em momentos bem melhores que aquele. Afastou o sobretudo roxo, vendo o local onde o atingira e tentando em vão estancar o ferimento, ainda podia sentir o coração dele bater.

— Harley... – Pam sussurrou se abaixando ao seu lado – Deixe-me ver isso.

Quando a Hera aproximava as mãos para tentar ajudar, os olhos azuis do príncipe palhaço se abriram e ele tossiu.

— Pudinzinho!! Me perdoa!!

— Ei princesa – ele falou baixo, abrindo um sorriso fraco – Eu sabia... Que um dia ia ser eu ou você.

— Fique quieto! Pam vai ajudar.

— Não perca tempo, Venenosa. Nem sinto mais dor, Harley... Só aproveite o momento, cupcake. Me orgulho de ver que minha boneca atira tão bem.

— Não...! Nossos bebês estão esperando você!

— Quais dos quatro? – Ele riu.

— Todos – Harley sorriu.

— Eles são lindos, Harley. Cuide bem deles, tudo agora é seu. Faça o quiser, crie uma nova era do crime ou só cuide de Lucy e Joe... E Bud e Lou.

— Não!! Você vai pra casa comigo! Ainda vamos bater muito no Batsy!

— E faça aulas de canto, não deixe nossos filhos surdos, amor.

Ele resmungou quando Pam apertou demais o ferimento com um pano.

— Não consigo estancar. E a bala ainda está aí dentro.

— Eu já disse pra não perder tempo, Pam.

A voz do Coringa estava cada vez mais fraca. Ele olhou para o lado, vendo o Batman o encarando de longe e sorriu.

— Quem diria, Batsy...

O morcego não respondeu, só olhava com uma expressão que ele não conseguia decifrar, então olhou para Harley outra vez.

— Amorzinho...

Harley o encarou derramando novas lágrimas quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

— Céus, Harley... Cuide dessa febre.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis se encararam longamente, como se congelassem no tempo. Harley contorceu o rosto em tristeza e abraçou o Coringa, chorando em seu peito enquanto a mão dele seguia para suas costas. Nunca havia percebido realmente o quanto abraçar Harley era bom, lhe trazia uma sensação estranha.... Incômoda... Felicidade? Nem sabia mais o que isso significava. Quase apagou naquele momento, mas despertou com a voz dela.

— Eu te amo muito, meu Pudinzinho – ela sussurrou.

— Acho que papai vai sentir saudades da sua pequena Harley Quinn.

Harley se ergueu, seguindo para seus lábios e os dois fecharam os olhos ao se beijarem. Quando se afastou, Harley apoiou sua testa na dele, mantendo o contato dos dois pares de olhos azuis.

— Você foi minha melhor piada... – ele lhe disse.

Harley se afastou tomada pelo medo quando o Coringa sorriu e seus olhos se fecharam.

— Não... Não me deixa, Pudinzinho!!!

Ela encostou o ouvido nas tatuagens de HA HA HA no peito do palhaço, já não conseguindo sentir o coração, e sua reação foi chorar. Nenhuma palavra lhe vinha no momento, só dor. Nem prestava atenção no que Pam dizia quando parou de tentar estancar o sangramento do Coringa e estendeu as mãos para ela. As lágrimas embaçaram a visão de Harley e a fraqueza a tomou antes de tudo escurecer.

— HARLEY!! – Pam a sacudia sem obter resposta.

Olhou para o Batman. Ele estava perto do carro falando pelo vidro quebrado, Selina devia ter despertado. Pam agradeceu aos deuses por ela estar viva e por ouvir os bebês chorarem, embora bem menos agora. Quando percebeu a movimentação, O Batman seguiu para perto da Hera, vendo Harley caída sobre o corpo do Coringa e tornando impossível de saber de qual dos dois era o sangue escoria para os dois lados.


	19. Doloroso sonho encantado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo pode ser ainda mais triste que o anterior e machucar o coração, mas Harley ainda tem chão pra percorrer.

_— Pudinzinho... – Harley sussurrou tão baixinho que mal se podia ouvir._

_Para onde a estavam levando? Quem a carregava? Havia sobrevivido para começar?_

_— Shhh... Poupe suas forças, linda._

_— Pudinzinho... – ela sorriu – Achei que tinha te matado – disse ainda de olhos fechados, estava exausta, não conseguia abri-los._

_Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou andando com ela. De repente sentiu-se ser colocada na água morna, quase fria, e reagiu se mexendo._

— Não sei nadar – disse ainda num tom de voz muito baixo.

— Harley, isso é só uma banheira. Fique calma. Precisamos baixar essa febre! E limpar esse ferimento.

— Pam...? O que faz aqui.

A voz da Hera e as outras em volta pareciam ecos distantes. Harley se sentia tonta e sua cabeça latejava, como se viajasse entre duas dimensões.

— Ela está confusa – ouviu a voz de Selina dizer.

Passos fortes se distanciaram e o som de bebês chorando chegou a seus ouvidos.

— Eu vou cuidar deles. Tem certeza que consegue cuidar dela nesse estado sozinha, Pam?

— Faço isso há anos, pode ir. E feche bem a porta quando sair.

— Tudo bem.

_Ele alisou seus cabelos para trás enquanto se ajoelhava ao seu lado._

_— Vai ficar tudo bem, amor._

_— Onde estão Lucy e Joe?_

_— Estão bem. Agora temos que baixar sua febre._

_— Não tá furioso comigo?_

_— Não._

_—_ _Eu atirei em você... Nem sei porque. Não vai me bater? Me prender? Me castigar? – Perguntou num sussurro com a voz cheia de medo._

_— Shh... Isso não tem mais importância, Harley._

_Harley sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mesmo fechados. Seu coração estava confuso. Aquele carinho era o que sempre desejara. Por que tinha demorado tanto?_

_— Por que está chorando, cupcake?_

_Ela abriu os olhos, precisava ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. O Coringa a olhava ajoelhado ao lado da banheira. Estava sem camisa e descalço, usando apenas uma de suas calças azuis. Não havia sinal do ferimento causado por ela. Harley percebeu que usava um de seus pijamas e o banheiro lhe parecia estranho, embora pudesse jurar que era o banheiro de casa._

_— Isso só pode ser um sonho..._

_— Não chora, docinho – ele pediu enxugando suas lágrimas._

_Mas aquilo só fez Harley chorar mais. O Coringa a puxou um pouco para fora da água para abraçá-la, pouco se importando de se molhar, beijando sua testa suavemente e a confortando até que se acalmasse._

_— Por que você nunca agiu assim antes? - Perguntou misturando mágoa e alegria em sua voz._

_— Eu não sei, Harley._

_Ele tocou sua testa e suspirou. Ainda estava quente, embora menos do que antes. Entrou na banheira junto com ela, aproveitando que era uma banheira grande e não ligando de molhar suas roupas. Permitiu que ela deitasse em seu peito e a abraçou, afagando seus cabelos coloridos. Os dois adormeceram abraçados por alguns minutos._

_— Acho que já podemos tirar você daqui, amorzinho._

_Harley abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta. O Coringa a apoiou com cuidado na lateral da banheira e saiu, drenando a água e pegando Harley no colo. Deixou-a sentada na beirada da banheira e a envolveu com uma toalha, se secou e trocou suas próprias roupas molhadas, em seguida enxugando Harley com cuidado e a ajudando a trocar de roupa._

_— Se sente melhor?_

_— Bastante._

_O palhaço sorriu, pegou-a no colo e a levou para o quarto._

_— Olha só._

_E_ _le se aproximou dos berços rosa e azul, onde Lucy e Joe dormiam tranquilamente. Harley sorriu._

_— Mamãe ama vocês. Durmam bem queridos - ela disse baixinho, sorrindo ao ver Bud e Lou dormindo ao lado dos berços como anjos da guarda._

_O_ _casal se acomodou na cama abraçado debaixo do cobertor. Harley deslizou a mão pelas tatuagens do príncipe palhaço, arranhando seu peito e seu abdômen com as unhas, fazendo-o suspirar._

_— Não provoca, querida. Você precisa descansar._

_— Eu vou ficar bem. Por favor, Pudinzinho. É só irmos com calma._

_Se virou para ela e se olharam longamente. Logo estavam unidos pelo beijo mais apaixonado, talvez o primeiro realmente apaixonado, que Harley já recebera dele. Se afastaram sem ar após uma eternidade._

_— Verificando sua febre - ele respondeu diante do olhar interrogativo quando ele a olhou e tocou seu rosto por tempo discutível - Vamos com calma, garota. E sem exageros. Você precisa dormir._

_Harley sorriu com a confirmação dele e ao que lhe pareceu mais de uma hora depois estavam mergulhados novamente num sono tranquilo e agradável. Harley nunca se sentira tão amada por ele em um daqueles momentos juntos desde que o conhecera. Às vezes o Coringa até lhe batia para “entrar no clima”. E nem sempre era tão gentil com ela. Agora estava deitada no peito tatuado enquanto ele a abraçava, pele contra pele. Ela continuava achando algo estranho na atmosfera, como se mesmo acordada sua mente estivesse atordoada. Mas ignorou. Nunca mais queria sair dos braços dele e voltar para aquele pesadelo onde ele estava morto. Acordou muito tempo depois com um beijo suave em seus lábios. Se assustou ao ver um estranho sorrindo para ela. Levou um tempo para reconhecê-lo._

_— Pudinzinho...?_

_— Bom dia, amor._

Harley _ficou confusa. E olhou para si mesma. As tatuagens e a pele extremamente branca haviam sumido, tanto dele quanto dela. Seus cabelos estavam louros e os dele castanhos e percebeu o que se passava. Ela era Harleen de novo. Não sabia porque, mas era. Olhou-o outra vez. E ainda o achou lindo como um homem normal, sem cabelo verde, sem lábios vermelhos, sem dentes metálicos._

_— Por q...?_

_— Shh... Não se assusta._

_Ele se levantou, pegando as roupas de ambos espalhadas no fim da cama. Vestiu-se da cintura para baixo e Harleen vestiu todo o seu baby doll. Ele seguiu até os berços e voltou com Lucy e Joe já acordados. Voltou para a cama e acomodou os dois bebês entre eles._

_— Digam bom dia pra mamãe – ele sorriu._

_Os bebês riram ao ver a mãe, que fez o mesmo brincando com eles. Bud e Lou colocaram as patas dianteiras em cima da cama e se ergueram, sorrindo e abanando a cauda._

_— Bom dia, queridos – Harleen sorriu para os quatro._

_Um murmúrio de Lucy e Joe chamou sua atenção._

_— Acho que estão com fome, querida._

_— Mas eu não posso mais._

_— Você pode, Harleen. Não se lembra que a Venenosa deu um jeito nisso?_

_— Você e Pam nunca vão se dar bem?_

_— Acho que não._

_Os dois trocaram um sorriso e ele segurou Lucy em seus braços enquanto Harleen sentou-se e arriscou oferecer o seio a Joe após acomodá-lo em seu colo. Após algum tempo o bebê aceitou e parecia satisfeito._

_— Devia sorrir - ele lhe disse secando as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto._

_— Posso sentir... Eu realmente posso alimentá-lo - ela secou os olhos com um sorriso - Achei que nunca mais ia fazer isso._

_Esperou que Joe logo desistisse de sugar quando nenhum alimento chegasse a sua pequena boca e que ela apenas sentiria dor com a sucção sem haver nada para o bebê puxar, mas podia sentir seu leite seguindo para seu filho. Quase se esquecera do quanto aquele momento era mágico. Harleen finalmente sorriu e trocou um selinho com o homem ao seu lado, que também tinha um sorriso enorme ao presenciar a cena enquanto brincava com sua filha._

_— Tem que viver por eles agora, Harley. Nunca esqueça disso. Esses bebês amam muito sua mãe e precisam dela tanto quanto ela precisa deles._

_— E você? Você me ama, Pudinzinho? - Perguntou apreensiva._

_— Não sou bom com essas coisas, mas vocês são tudo que eu sempre amei. Eu te amo, Harley. É claro que amo - disse em seu ouvido._

_Harley fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração se apertar, e entregou-se ao beijo profundo que ele lhe deu. De repente sentiu outra tontura, sentiu-se cair e abriu os olhos, preocupada por estar segurando Joe._

— Pâmella!! Venha rápido!

— Harley?!!

Harley viu a Hera correr e sentar-se ao seu lado na cama, com um olhar desesperado e cheio de lágrimas. Selina estava em pé as olhando. Estavam na casa de Pam.

— Joe... – Harley murmurou confusa.

— Ele está dormindo no berço, Harley – Selina falou.

— Achei que depois de cinco dias você nunca mais fosse acordar – Pam falou com a voz alterada pelo choro enquanto abraçava a amiga com cuidado.


	20. O presente de Pam

— Pam... O que aconteceu? – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, ainda estava fraca, podia perceber que era de manhã cedo.

— Harley, você perdeu a consciência depois da luta. Todos nós pensamos que estivesse morta – Pam cobriu os olhos momentaneamente tentando conter as lágrimas, respirou fundo e se acalmou – Você começou a sangrar... Muito! Não reagia, não respondia, sua respiração estava falha, seu coração acelerado. Nós trouxemos você pra cá, estanquei o ferimento, trocamos sua roupa por uma mais confortável, e colocamos você na água. Estava queimando de tanta febre. Quase aceitamos a insistência do Batman em correr pra um hospital.

— Pam...

— O que?

— Ela andou usando drogas?

A Hera não entendeu à princípio, achou que a amiga estivesse delirando de novo, mas então fitou o ponto em que ela olhava, os furos no braço direito de Selina que havia sentado no final da cama e estava usando roupas normais no lugar de seu uniforme. Os cabelos castanho claros à mostra agora, destacando ainda mais os olhos amarelo esverdeados muito semelhantes aos de um gato.

— Você precisava de sangue, Harley. Com urgência incrivelmente alta. Somos compatíveis – a gata respondeu.

— Ainda bem que ela estava aqui. Também sou compatível com você, Harley, mas você não sobreviveria ao meu sangue, mesmo com a imunidade que te dei. E ainda poderia fazer mal aos bebês.

— Como assim?

— Vamos falar disso daqui a pouco. Agora que acordou me deixe verificar como você está.

— Pam, o que fizeram com meu Pudinzinho...? – Ela perguntou sentindo os olhos marejarem.

— Harley... – Pam trocou um olhar preocupado com Selina – Não se lembra de nada?

— O Batman arrastou o Espantalho de volta pra Arkham. Charada será enterrado lá mesmo. Quanto a nós ele disse que ia “resolver nossa situação” depois de conversarmos com ele quando você acordasse. Falou com o comissário pra nos esquecer por enquanto. Saímos de lá com você antes que a polícia e a imprensa chegassem. Só o Batman ficou com os outros dois. Depois de despachá-los pra Arkham ele veio nos encontrar. Foi ele que carregou você até a banheira. Se lembra disso? Você se assustou quando ele te colocou na água.

Harley lembrava vagamente. Lembrava mais de seu longo e doce sonho do que dos flashs de quando estava acordada.

— Eu baixei sua febre com a água e plantas, mas ainda levou dois dias pra passar totalmente. Também te dei banho e troquei suas roupas. Depois de te colocar na cama de volta o morcego foi embora. Lucy e Joe estão bem. Choraram por muito tempo quando chegamos aqui, mas depois dormiram. Bud e Lou estão com eles. Quanto ao Coringa, Harley... – Pam começou sem saber como dizer aquilo.

— Eu sei que o meu Pudinzinho tá morto, Pam – ela falou com a voz trêmula, sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas – Acho que eu nunca vou esquecer de quando puxei aquele gatilho. Eu sei que eu queria deixá-lo, que tinha me cansado de ser maltratada, mas não deu tempo deixar de amá-lo, Pam – falou chorando – Eu não queria ele morto. Ainda é o pai dos meus bebês.

Pam se deitou junto com a amiga e a abraçou, afagando seu cabelo e beijando sua testa, deixando que Harley se agarrasse a ela e chorasse sem limites. Sabia que um dia aquilo ia acontecer com um dos dois, mas no fundo estava feliz de não ser ela mesma a estar chorando sozinha pela morte de Harley e possivelmente das crianças e quem sabe até das hienas. Mas ainda que detestasse o Coringa e pouco se importasse com sua partida, podia sentir qualquer dor de Harley como se fosse sua e vê-la naquele estado a consumia por dentro. Selina apenas as olhava com tristeza, sem ter ideia de como reagir. Nenhuma das duas falou nada, apenas deixaram Harley chorar por quase uma hora. Jonny Frost ligou para o celular de Harley e pediu para falar com a mesma. Ela ainda tremia do choro e tinha a respiração irregular, além dos olhos muito vermelhos, mas ficou em silêncio e ouviu a ligação por longos minutos, assentindo positivamente no final e desligando.

— Você precisa ir algum lugar? – Pam lhe perguntou baixinho.

— Não agora... – ela sussurrou de volta – Amanhã ou quando eu me sentir melhor. Jonny está cuidando dele pra mim.

Pam e Selina se entreolharam rapidamente. Não tinham ideia do que um dos capangas do Coringa estaria fazendo com o corpo depois de cinco dias e como o estava conservando. Em algum lugar de sua mente Pam temia que o rei de Gotham não estivesse realmente morto, ainda que isso fosse deixar Harley feliz. Após a batalha era urgente salvar Harley, então deixaram que Jonny levasse o corpo do palhaço, prometendo cuidar bem dele até Harley acordar.

— Harley... – Selina começou com cautela – Há meios de Jonny conservar bem o corpo por cinco dias?

— Sim – ela respondeu – Eu conto a vocês depois.

Pam e Selina não insistiram, não querendo prolongar o assunto no momento.

— Harley, deixe-me verificar você agora.

Ela assentiu e Pam sentou-se na cama. Certificou-se que Harley não tinha mais febre e ergueu um pouco a blusa do baby doll verde que ela usava para verificar o ferimento, que não estava mais enfaixado, apenas com um curativo grande. A Hera aplicou ervas na ferida e fez um novo curativo. Harley choramingou de dor, mas bem menos do que antes. Selina trouxe um copo de água para a palhacinha, que sentou-se com ajuda das duas e bebeu.

— Harley, agora você está muito fraca, mas o que acha de você mesma alimentar seus bebês mais tarde? – Selina perguntou.

— Eu não posso mais fazer isso – ela respondeu sonolenta se deitando outra vez, quase dormindo – Meu leite secou depois de você levá-los.

Pouco a pouco Harley parou de soluçar, sua respiração ficou tranquila e ela adormeceu novamente. Pam a cobriu e a observou por algum tempo antes de levantar e começar a guardar algumas coisas.

— Quando vai contar a ela que ela pode amamentar novamente?

— Quando acordar, dependendo de como ela estiver.

— Como pode saber que a injeção que você deu anteontem já fez efeito se ela nem tentou ainda?

— Conheço minhas ervas, eu sei que fez. Remédios comuns levam semanas ou meses, mas psicológico também influencia muito. Harley vinha desejando isso desde que se decidiu a procurar os filhos, e justamente por ser louca a mente dela trabalha muito mais rápido. Já vi mães adotivas que sem chegarem nem perto de estarem grávidas produzem leite sem ajuda de remédio nenhum. Tenho certeza que funcionou.

******

Harley abriu os olhos lentamente ao ouvir uma vozinha de bebê murmurando no quarto. Viu Pam brincando com Lucy em seus braços. As duas morriam de rir enquanto Bud e Lou pulavam e riam ao redor delas. Harley se mexeu, atraindo a atenção das hienas, que ergueram as orelhas e olharam em alerta na direção da cama. Ambos emitiram um grito de alegria e quase voaram em cima de Harley, latindo como loucos por vê-la acordada. Harley riu e acariciou a cabeça de ambos, encostando o rosto no deles e fechando os olhos, bem como as duas hienas também fizeram, como uma espécie de abraço. Quando os olhou novamente os dois se afastaram e sentaram ao lado da cama, ainda com sorrisos de orelha à orelha. Estavam cheirando a xampu e o pelo brilhante e sedoso, Pam devia ter dado banho nos dois enquanto ela dormia.

— Bom tarde, mamãe! – Pam falou baixinho se sentando com Lucy ao lado de Harley – Você dormiu por horas, são quatro e meia da tarde. Como se sente? – Perguntou preocupada.

— Bem, eu acho... Só triste.

— O que acha de esquecer um pouco essa tristeza e finalmente aproveitar um momento com sua princesa?

— Onde está Joe?

— Selina está dando banho nele na banheira de bebê no quarto deles aqui.

— Oi, meu amor – Harley disse sorrindo para Lucy e segurando sua mãozinha.

A menina riu e agarrou o dedo da mãe, arrancando um enorme sorriso de Harley. Pam lhe deu outro travesseiro e a ajudou a se sentar e apoiar-se na cama, colocando Lucy em seus braços em seguida.

— Ela continua linda... – disse encarando os olhinhos azuis da menina.

As duas se olharam por longos minutos, e Pam admirava a cena como se algo mágico acontecesse diante de seus olhos. Lucyu encarava a mãe com curiosidade enquanto Harley a olhava com devoção e afagava seu rostinho com o dedo. Pam agradecia mentalmente por tanto Lucy quanto Joe se parecerem tanto com Harley, mesmo carregando também traços do Coringa, mas ambos tinham o olhar gentil e doce da mãe, além da pele clara, dos cabelos dourados de Harleen Quinzel, e dos olhos azuis, num tom um pouco mais forte por causa do azul dos olhos do pai.

— Por que não tenta alimentá-la, Harley? Já está na hora dela comer.

— Há mamadeiras prontas?

— Mamadeiras não, você.

— Pam, você sabe que eu não posso.

— Você pode agora.

Harley a olhou com surpresa, confusão, adoração, medo e felicidade e mais não sei quantos sentimentos misturados.

— Posso...?

— Pode. Não se assuste, tente. Ela não vai rejeitar você, é a mãe dela.

Harley olhou para o próprio corpo, tentando encontrar diferenças visíveis.

— Ainda é pouco, mas a quantidade vai aumentar enquanto você os amamenta. Vai doer um pouco e vai precisar trocar algumas peças de roupa, você deve se lembrar. Com a injeção que te dei em algumas semanas vai ter um ótimo fluxo pra alimentá-los.

Os olhos de Harley se encheram de lágrimas de novo, mas dessa vez acompanhados de um grande sorriso.

— Vamos, tente – a Hera sorriu – Lembra-se de como se faz na primeira vez?

— Lembro.

Harley sorriu para a filha e beijou sua testa antes de abaixar o lado esquerdo do baby doll e massagear o seio para ativar o fluxo de leite. Quase chorou de emoção ao confirmar o que ainda não estava acreditando. Ela podia alimentar seus filhos por si mesma outra vez.

— Vamos, querida. Ajude a mamãe.

Alguns segundos depois Lucy abriu sua boquinha delicada, a encaixando em sua mãe, e mamou sem problemas. Foi como no sonho. Podia sentir o alimento saindo dela para sua filha e aquilo era emocionante. Fora mágico sonhar com aquele momento, mas vivê-lo lhe trazia uma sensação incomparável, indescritível.

— Eu não acredito – Harley falou com um sorriso, deixando lágrimas de pura alegria correrem por seu rosto – Queria que ele estivesse aqui pra ver isso.

Pam enxugou seu rosto, a fazendo encarar os olhos verdes.

— Chega de lágrimas, você já chorou o suficiente pra vidas inteiras, especialmente hoje. Entendo você, Harley, mas tente se concentrar em Lucy e na sua felicidade agora. Daqui a pouco vamos tentar com Joe.

Harley sorriu, voltando a olhar encantada para Lucy. Nesse momento Selina entrou no quarto, com Joe já arrumado, admirando a cena com um sorriso. Fizera muito bem em procurar amas de leite ao invés de apenas usar mamadeiras durante um ano. Sentou-se na cama do lado oposto ao de Pam e trocou um olhar com Harley.

— Obrigada pelo sangue – ela finalmente disse e Selina notou que sua voz estava mais forte e não apenas sussurrando.

— Eu não deixaria esses pequenos ficarem sem mãe. São meus sobrinhos também depois um ano morando comigo.

As duas trocaram um sorriso e Harley encarou o filho, fazendo gracinhas para ele e ouvindo Joe rir. Pam também riu ao observar a cena, enquanto Selina estava hipnotizada olhando Lucy. Nem pensava em ser mãe, mas não conseguia conter sua felicidade por Harley, Lucy e Joe.


	21. Preocupação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de 2016:
> 
> Pessoal, entendo que todos somos encantados pela presença do Coringa, apesar das monstruosidades que ele já cometeu. Mas vejo vocês tão concentrados em descobrir se ele tá vivo ou não que tão perdendo de aproveitar as outras coisas legais que tão acontecendo. Não tô reclamando de nada tá gente, só opinando. Eu não seria nada sem vocês! ♥ Coisas tristes ainda vão acontecer pra Harley, mas coisas muito felizes também. Outros personagens do filme vão dar as caras ainda. Vou deixar o spoiler que um futuro feliz aguarda por Batman e Mulher Gato, e por outro casal (não são Arlequina e Coringa) do filme Esquadrão Suicida também. =D

_Only you... Can make this changing in me_

_For it’s true… You are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand, I understand_

_The magic that you do_

_You’re my dream come true_

_My one… And only… Yoooou!_

_One… And only... You... Puddin..._

Um choro cansado foi ouvido através das paredes da grande mansão abandonada adornada por plantas nas paredes e teto onde Pam vivia. A Hera desde cedo estava acordada cuidando de algumas coisas e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, onde ela e Harley vinham dormindo, no caminho passando pelo quarto onde estavam Selina, as hienas e os gêmeos. Depois do dia anterior, teve uma esperança de que Harley encararia a realidade com mais força, mas conhecendo sua amiga preferiu deixar ela num quarto e os bebês no outro por mais algum tempo. Os três chorando juntos seria mais complicado ainda.

— Pam! – Selina reclamou com a voz abafada ao esconder a cabeça com o travesseiro – Que rádio horrível é essa! |Mude de estação ou desligue isso! Ainda são seis da manhã.

— Eu não ligo rádio às seis da manhã. Agora entende o que digo quando falo do quanto Harley canta mal?

— Tive a esperança de que ela apenas tivesse dado um jeito de alguém gravar essa homenagem ao Coringa e tivesse enviado a alguma rádio.

Pam suspirou.

— Eu vou conversar com ela antes que acorde as crianças e as hienas. Isso vai ser difícil pra ela. Não garanto que hoje é o único dia que você vai ouvir música desafinada. Mas quando seu ferimento estiver melhor vou te deixar ir com segurança. Não falta muito.

— Aquele tiro de raspão no meu ombro? Só me apagou na hora devido a uma série de fatores, só lembro porque você fica insistindo em tratá-lo. Nem dói mais tanto. E confesso que me dói ter que deixar esses pequenos.

— Você ainda tem que nos explicar porque estavam com você esse tempo todo e não em adoção. Eu vou falar com Harley – a Hera saiu após trocarem um sorriso gentil.

— Harley...

Pam sentou-se ao seu lado e afagou suas costas enquanto ela chorava baixinho agarrando o travesseiro.

— Desculpa, Pam... – ela murmurou – Eu te acordei?

— Não, querida. Acordei bem mais cedo. O que me incomoda é não saber como te consolar.

— Você não tá feliz? Meu Pudinzinho não vai mais poder brigar comigo.

— Harley Quinn, não se atreva a pensar assim! Sabe muito bem porque eu não gostava dele, você mesma entendeu isso. Ainda que fosse assim, nada me faz sentir bem vendo minha melhor amiga nesse estado. Se você tivesse ideia de quantas vezes me segurei pra eu mesma não acabar com ele só pra não te fazer sofrer... Vai doer por um bom tempo, Harley, mas o mundo não acabou. Você tem dois bebês perfeitos e maravilhosos que desejou por muito tempo e agora estão aqui, eles precisam de você. Bud e Lou também. Eu também preciso. E tenho certeza que não sou a única. Em algum momento essa dor vai passar, e você vai conseguir seguir em frente. E vou estar aqui, sempre.

— O que vai ser minha vida agora...? O que eu vou fazer todos os dias? O que vou fazer morando sozinha naquela casa enorme e os subordinados do meu Pudinzinho? Como vou me deitar naquela cama toda noite sem pensar nele?

— Harley... Tudo isso vai se ajeitar com o tempo. Não estará sozinha, você tem Lucy, Joe, Bud e Lou. Lucy e Joe vão crescer e vão adorar ter uma casa grande pra brincar. Jonny não lhe falou nada sobre o que pretende fazer agora?

— Disse que conversaríamos depois e que está as minhas ordens.

— Você não que se preocupar com nada disso agora. Primeiro tem que se recuperar fisicamente e colocar ao menos um pouco da sua cabeça em ordem.

Os olhos de Harley focaram o taco de baseball encostado na parede ao lado da cama.

_{Flash Back}_

_Hush little baby, don’t say a word_

_Momma’s gonna kill for you the whole damn world_

_And if they don’t laugh at our jokes_

_Momma’s gonna stab out their godamn throats…_

— O que está fazendo com seu amado taco, meu amor? – O Coringa perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

Harley, grávida de cinco meses e meio, incrivelmente feliz, estava escrevendo algo no taco de baseball, do lado oposto ao “Good Night”.

— Sempre achei que faltava algo aqui, mas acho a canção dos nossos bebês perfeita pra preencher o espaço!

O Coringa riu e seguiu para o banheiro. Tomou banho e relaxou após mais uma tarde de negociações com traficantes enquanto ouvia Harley cantar o restante da canção. Quando terminou saiu vestido da cintura para baixo e viu Harley sorrindo de orelha a orelha após escrever toda a letra na canção junto a várias risadas e outras palavras e frases soltas no taco com canetas preta, vermelha e azul. Ela guardou as canetas e encostou o taco na parede de novo.

— Está tão feliz só por isso, Harley?

— Não, Pudinzinho!! – Ela exclamou mais feliz ainda – Vem cá!! – Ela suplicou.

Havia aprendido a não contestá-la durante a gravidez, ficava até bonitinha toda feliz muitas vezes sem motivo nenhum.

O príncipe palhaço sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e a Harley mais feliz e agitada que ele já vira na vida puxou sua mão para a barriga. O Coringa sorriu ao sentir um pequeno chute sob sua mão, depois outro e outro. Harley emitiu um gritinho de alegria.

— Eles começaram a chutar logo depois que você saiu – ela falava com os olhos marejados de felicidade.

— Finalmente esses dois preguiçosos decidiram dizer oi pra mamãe e pro papai – o palhaço sorriu antes de beijá-la.

— Ficou bem hoje?

— Fiquei enjoada, mas passou. Mesmo assim Pam disse que vai me trazer algumas coisas, e remédio pra isso também. Ela deve chegar logo, espero que não se importe – ela falou mais baixo temendo ser apreendida.

— A Venenosa vem aqui...?

— Sim...

— Tudo bem... Tudo pelo seu bem estar, docinho.

— Obrigada, Pudinzinho! – Exclamou ao abraçá-lo.

Poucos segundos depois alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

— Quem é?

— Sou eu, palhaço! – A Hera respondeu irritada.

— Entra – o Coringa autorizou ainda abraçado à Harley.

— Boa noite! – Ela sorriu para a amiga, entrando com uma sacola e a deixando na cômoda.

— Ruiva!!! Vem cá, depressa!!!

— Mas o que há?! – A ruiva riu.

Pam sentou-se na beirada da cama ao lado de Harley, ficando estática quando a amiga puxou suas mãos para a barriga e ela pode sentir os bebês se mexendo. A felicidade tomou o rosto da Hera e as duas se abraçaram rindo enquanto o Coringa apenas observava com um sorriso discreto.

_{Fim do flash back)_

Pam voltou de seus devaneios ao perceber que as duas estavam fitando os escritos no taco e provavelmente se lembrando da mesma coisa.

— Desculpa, Pam – ela falou voltando a chorar.

A Hera deitou-se ao lado da amiga e a abraçou como no dia anterior, afagando seus cabelos enquanto ela chorava.

— Não tem do que se desculpar, meu anjinho – sussurrou para ela – Vai ser difícil, mas você não vai passar por nenhum segundo disso sozinha, eu prometo.

Quando Selina levantou uma hora mais tarde encontrou as duas dormindo. A gata sorriu, mas logo ficou em alerta com um barulho em algum lugar da mansão. Verificou se as crianças dormiam. As hienas haviam acordado e levantado a cabeça e as orelhas em alerta, mas Selina fez sinal de silêncio para os dois e fechou a porta. Se houvesse um invasor indesejado ali não queria que o barulho o afugentasse. Bud e Lou poderiam avançar e latir. Olhou para Pam e Harley e saiu para o corredor, fechando a porta e caminhando em silêncio pela mansão, passando pela cozinha, sala, laboratório de Pam e outros vários cômodos que ela deixava vazios a fim de manter a aparência abandonada da casa em volta dos cômodos utilizados. A gata se escondeu nas sombras esperando ouvir mais alguma coisa e apertou seu chicote entre os dedos, pronta para um ataque se necessário. Passos cautelosos formam novamente percebidos por seus ouvidos bem treinados e ela avançou no grande vulto negro que passou ao seu lado, vendo que se chicote se enrolara no braço do homem morcego. Selina arregalou os olhos e o soltou, tomando alguma distância.

— Não é elegante aparecer sem avisar.

— Olha quem fala – ele sorriu de lado.

— Os gatos tem elegância por natureza – ela brincou.

— Precisei antecipar minha chegada. Avisei à Hera Venenosa mais cedo que eu viria.

— Ah... Receio que Pam não teve tempo de nos dizer. Harley teve outro acesso de tristeza e desespero hoje. As duas estão dormindo agora.

— Eu posso esperar. Como ela está?

— Triste, muito triste... Mas se recuperando bem e rápido, especialmente depois da transfusão. Os bebês também estão bem. Quando olha pra eles ela se perde em felicidade, parece até que esquece o que aconteceu. E agora que pode amamentá-los de novo vai ficar mais fácil pra ela.

— Fiquei preocupado.

Selina olhou na direção de onde tinha vindo, como se assim pudesse ver Harley, e fitou o Batman outra vez.

— Depois de todos esses anos temi descobrir que o espírito do palhaço poderia se apoderar dela caso ele morresse, que ficasse louca de vez e sabe-se lá o que mais. Ainda mais depois dela mesma matá-lo – o morcego falou.

— Acho que aquelas duas crianças a estão segurando. Ou simplesmente ainda não acredita no que aconteceu, não completamente. Apesar de ter admitido que sabe que o Coringa está morto e que foi ela que o matou, e chorou muito depois disso.

\- Vamos deixar assim por enquanto e ficar por perto no momento do funeral do palhaço. Ela pode mudar totalmente quando a hora chegar.

— Devemos manter as crianças por perto?

— Não. Quero vê-la provar que pode manter o controle sem eles por perto.

— O que vai fazer com ela? Ela continua como fugitiva de Arkham.

— É isso que eu também quero descobrir... Depois que o Coringa for devidamente sepultado.

— Como podem guardar um corpo por tantos dias assim?

— Eu tenho certeza que o palhaço preparou algo pra esse momento, embora não fosse pra ser inaugurado por ele. Harley deve nos dizer em breve.

— Você parece saber o que é.

— Apenas suspeitas.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

— Obrigada.

O morcego apenas a olhou.

— Como estão seus ferimentos?

— Nada que vá me matar. Você doou sangue, espero que esteja se cuidando bem.

— Pam não me deixa partir enquanto eu não me recuperar. E não quero deixar Lucy e Joe tão rápido depois de um ano.

— Temos muito o que conversar.

— Sim... Mas por que veio mais cedo?

— Alguns amigos de Harley querem vê-la. Sei que a Hera Venenosa pode não ser amigável com a ideia de muita gente em seu esconderijo, preciso falar com ela a respeito.

— Amigos?

— Vai conhecê-los em breve.

Os dois começaram a se dirigir para o interior da mansão, mas o morcego parou após alguns passos.

— Eu fico feliz... Que você esteja viva depois de tudo isso acabar.

Os dois olhares se encontraram. Selina sabia do que ele estava falando, apesar de sempre observar tudo de longe. Todos que se aproximavam morriam... O Coringa levava todos. Robin... Batgirl... Quase levara Gordon.

— Você podia tentar ser mais feliz a partir de agora, Batman. Tudo acabou. Eu não acredito que Harley vá enlouquecer ainda mais ao ponto de criar uma nova era de caos. Apesar de já ter até matado, diferente do Coringa, ela conservou o coração carinhoso que sempre teve. Dá pra ver de longe o quanto ela ama aquelas crianças, as hienas, Pam... Talvez agora o mundo tenha espaço pra uma Harley feliz de verdade e também pra um morcego feliz.

O Batman ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, deixando Selina seguir na frente, mas se surpreendendo ao vê-la se voltar para ele, e sequer teve tempo de reagir quando ela o derrubou, sentando-se em cima dele e rindo divertidamente. Sentiu a gata tomar seu rosto entre as mãos e deslizar a língua por seus lábios.

— Só pra não perder o costume de te provocar – ela riu ainda segurando-o – Por que toda mulher que você tenta proteger acaba morta ou muito ferida?

— Você está viva e com ferimentos relativamente leves.

Ela riu outra vez, e o beijou. Rápido, mas agradável. Depois o soltou, pegando o chicote no chão, se levantando e caminhando pela mansão. O morcego sorriu sem que ela pudesse ver, e também se levantou e a seguiu.


	22. Esclarecimentos

Os dois adentraram silenciosamente a sala de Pam e Selina seguiu até o quarto, sorrindo diante de mais uma cena mágica que certamente nunca esqueceria. Harley estava sentada na cama, amamentando Joe, vestido com um macacão azul clarinho, encolhido nos braços da mãe. A palhaça tinha um sorriso enorme, bem como Pam, enquanto Lucy, no colo da Hera, parecendo uma bonequinha loura com roupinha rosa, repetia várias e várias vezes a palavra “mamãe”, um pouco desajeitada, olhando para Harley, que se desmanchava em felicidade.

— Mama...

— Eu te amo tanto, meu amor! – Ela disse para a filha.

Ao notar a presença de Selina, e o Batman do lado de fora do quarto, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, Pam deixou Lucy deitada ao lado de Harley e pegou uma das toalhas dos bebês para cobrir a amiga, deixando só os pezinhos de Joe visíveis.

— Bom dia. Entre, morcego – ela falou trazendo duas cadeiras para os dois e pegando Lucy outra vez.

Acomodou a menina no carrinho para gêmeos que guardara em sua casa desde o nascimento dos dois. Tudo que havia para os bebês na casa de Harley, também havia na de Pam. Ela se tornara oficialmente a madrinha dos bebês desde que soubera da gravidez de Harley. E assim que haviam estabilizado a palhaça após ela não perder a vida por muito pouco quase uma semana atrás, Pam e Selina haviam reorganizado tudo no quarto que Pam reservara para os bebês.

O homem morcego entrou e viu Harley lançar um olhar de Selina para ele e vice versa com um sorriso cheio de insinuações, depois ela riu e não disse mais nada. Selina a encarou e Harley apenas sorriu e desviou o olhar, contendo um risinho. Era estranho ver a palhaça sem maquiagem. Bruce observou a cena em volta, abrindo um leve sorriso. Encarou os olhinhos azuis de Lucy, sentindo-se curioso para saber se veria algo do Coringa neles, mas havia apenas a doçura e energia de Harley. A menina riu e estendeu a mãozinha na direção do morcego, que se agachou na altura do carrinho e deixou que a pequena agarrasse seus dedos e o obervasse com curiosidade. Trocou um sorriso com ela quando a mãozinha delicada soltou a sua. Sentou ao lado de Selina, em seguida encarando Harley.

— Eu fico feliz por você

— Temos muito a conversar, Batsy – ela sorriu.

Bud e Lou vieram correndo de outro cômodo da casa, farejaram o Batman e rosnaram irritados, indo se esconder do outro lado da cama de Harley.

— Meu Pudinzinho ensinou a eles que você é mal – ela sorriu não ligando para a ironia do que acabara de dizer – Vai levar alguns séculos até gostarem de você.

— Posso viver com isso.

— Por que não decide por onde devemos começar?

— Pedindo perdão a você.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e apesar de não dizer nada, estava estampada no olhar de Harley uma grande confusão de sentimentos.

— A primeira coisa que pensei quando descobri sua gravidez foi a vida horrível a qual o Coringa submeteria essas duas crianças. Nem pensei que você seria uma mãe tão boa. Tentar tirá-los de você foi um dos maiores erros que eu cometi até hoje. Me perdoe, Harley.

Ela olhou para o bebê em seus braços, ainda que não pudesse realmente vê-lo por baixo da toalha, depois olhou para Lucy, que olhava curiosa para cada um no quarto.

— O tempo que nós perdemos não vai voltar. Mas como eu poderia dizer não? Nós invadimos sua mansão, tentamos raptar um de vocês e roubar coisas... Perdemos o controle e tocamos fogo em tudo. Me perdi do meu Pudinzinho naquele lugar gigante. Quando pensei que morreria ali dentro ele me encontrou e nós saímos. Ele estava feliz, me lembro que ele ria muito, muito... – Harley falou balançando de leve o bebê em seus braços, que havia parado de mamar por um instante e se agitado, mas logo ele voltou a se alimentar e se acalmou – Então no caminho pra casa ele disse que tinha matado o garoto prodígio. Também sei do que ele fez com a sua garota e com o comissário muitos anos atrás. E acho... Que ele também matou os seus pais – ela disse séria, encarando o morcego.

Mais silêncio.

— Harley... Ele te contou isso naquela noite? – Pam perguntou com cautela.

— Não, Ruiva. Mas eu liguei os pontos depois que ele me contou uma coisa. Eu me lembro de muito anos atrás, antes de eu trabalhar em Arkham, ouvir na TV sobre um casal de milionários mortos. Nunca pegaram o assassino.

Harley pensou em continuar, o assassino era seu vizinho, o garoto sofrido por quem se apaixonara perdidamente na época, mas não tinha intenções de revelar tanto assim para o Batman.

— Você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra pensar que eu seria uma mãe ruim. Ou que o senhor Coringa mataria nossos bebês ou me faria abortar.

— Ele chegou a citar que desejava um herdeiro, mas não dessa forma. No final das contas espero que isso tenha sido evitado. E estamos falando de você. Apesar de ter ajudado em algumas, não foi você quem fez essas coisas – o Batman lhe respondeu, e Harley podia ver a dor escondida no fundo de seus olhos – Não consigo odiá-la depois de tudo que o Coringa fez você passar. E depois de tudo que passou pra chegar até aqui e ter seus filhos de volta.

Harley não teve tempo de responder, Joe a havia soltado e ela o olhou por baixo da toalha, trocando um sorriso com o filho.

— Meu príncipe – sussurrou para ele.

Pam a ajudou a arrumar roupa e a deitar Joe em seu ombro para que arrotasse, removendo a toalha e a guardando. Harley beijou os cabelos dourados do menino e o abraçou, dando batidinhas leves em suas costas, logo conseguindo cumprir sua tarefa e permitindo que Selina o acomodasse no carinho ao lado de Lucy. O ferimento ainda não estava fechado, portanto Harley não deveria fazer muitos esforços, e segurar um dos bebês por muito tempo poderia fazê-la forçar muito o local, ainda que ela estivesse sentada.

— Eles estão aqui finalmente, isso não importa mais.

Harley e Bruce trocaram um olhar significativo, onde Pam e Selina podiam ver uma concessão silenciosa e mútua de perdão.

— Acho que você podia começar a miar agora – ela sorriu olhando para Selina.

— O que querem saber primeiro?

— O óbvio. Por que você estava com meus filhos por um ano se devia procurar uma família? Embora eu me sinta grata por não ter feito isso.

— Harley... Eu simplesmente não consegui depois de ver a dor nos seus olhos quando os levei. Até o Coringa parecia meio triste, você então estava devastada. E nem vou falar de Pam. Eu sabia que a qualquer momento você não suportaria e procuraria um jeito de viver com eles. Como eu os tiraria de uma família adotiva depois?

— Então você criou meus sobrinhos por um ano no meio de uma montanha de gatos?!

— Não tanto assim, tenho muitos gatos, mas minha casa não é superlotada deles também. E mantenho tudo limpo e não deixo pelos de gato de acumularem por todo lugar, meu cuidado foi ainda maior quando eu estava com eles dois. Se deram muito bem com meus gatinhos, mas eu não deixava nenhum entrar no quarto quando eles estavam comigo. Contei com duas amas de leite pra alimentá-los. Se eu desse só mamadeira nunca mais iam querer ser amamentados.

— E o que há de errado com seu telefone?

— Ele nunca mais funcionou muito bem depois que quase foi destruído numa briga contra assaltantes meses atrás. Preferi deixar assim mesmo. Dificultaria no caso de alguém tentar me rastrear – ela disse enfaticamente olhando para o Batman – Apesar de um dos motivos de você ter me selecionado é que o conheço bem e sei como driblá-lo – ela disse à Hera.

— Eu fiz, mas apenas uma vez recentemente, quando comecei a desconfiar dos motivos de estar sumida por um ano.

— Vou providenciar outro em breve – ela disse encerrando o assunto – E quanto aos amigos de Harley? Você não ia falar sobre isso com Pam?

— Que amigos?

— Espero que não se importe de receber algumas poucas pessoas aqui mais tarde – ele disse à Hera Venenosa – Todos eles estão em condicional e reabilitação. Não podiam se comprometer de forma alguma, mas todos ficaram em alerta quando um deles descobriu sobre os planos de Amanda Waller.

— O que essa bruxa queria comigo? Ela não foi presa?

— Sim. E não vai sair tão cedo, se sair. Mas ela queria você de volta, viva. E você deve imaginar o restante. Apesar de tudo que o palhaço fez, eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por tudo isso. Mas Waller não esperava perder Charada, nem ser presa. Ele foi enterrado em Arkham.

— Quem descobriu isso? – Pam questionou.

— Katana. Ela ouviu conversas estranhas numa visita à prisão, tem ouvidos muito aguçados como devem saber. No mesmo dia o Pistoleiro foi convocado para matar o Coringa e prender Harley, mas recusou. Foi ameaçado, por isso não podia dizer nada nem chegar perto dela ou tentar qualquer tipo de contato.

— Ele procurou você? – Harley perguntou.

— Não, acredito que ainda sente seu orgulho ferido. Procurou os outros membros do esquadrão. Alfred recebeu uma chamada de vídeo com todos eles me pedindo pra proteger Harley.

— Então quando salvou Harley estava indo atrás dela? – Pam perguntou.

— Não. Fiquei surpreso ao vê-la cair e descobrir que estava gravemente ferida. Não sabia que estava separada do palhaço e Waller a queria viva. O restante você sabe. Encontrei o palhaço quando deixei vocês, falamos brevemente, depois procurei pelos outros dois, mas acabei encontrando Selina.

Harley e Pam trocaram um olhar rápido. Certamente o que Batman e o Coringa haviam conversado tinha algo a ver com ele decidir contar o passado a Harley, mas aquilo ficaria para outro momento. E era possível ver nos olhos de Harley a felicidade e satisfação por seus amigos se importarem com ela.

— Até o Boomerang estava lá?

— Sim, até ele.

Ela sorriu, mas por pouco tempo.

— E o que vai acontecer comigo agora? – Harley perguntou.

— Continue aqui e se recupere. Depois resolva seus problemas e voltaremos a conversar.

— Mas estão me procurando. Se me pegarem lá fora?

— Não vai acontecer. Retomando o assunto... Seus amigos querem vê-la ainda hoje. E não sabem sobre seus filhos ainda.

— Deixe-os vir – Pam falou – Traga-os aqui hoje à tarde mesmo. Fará bem pra Harley.

— Eu o farei – o morcego disse se inclinando para afagar os cabelos louros dos dois bebês que haviam adormecido, e se levantou – Devo cuidar de outros assuntos agora.

Se despediram do morcego e Pam fez menção de acompanhá-lo até a saída, mas Selina se adiantou.

— Acho que devo instruí-lo sobre todos os gatos que estão rondando lá fora. Algum dos outros pode não gostar.

Os dois saíram, logo sumindo de vista, e quando tinham certeza que estavam longe o suficiente Harley e Pam se entreolharam e riram.

— A gatinha e o morcego – Harley começou – Sempre desconfiei!

— Deixe-os. Quem sabe agora ele deixa de ser tão frio.

******

— Não provoquem e eles não farão nada. É claro que você já sabe disso.

— Eu lembrarei de dizer.

— Eu sei que você gostou – Selina falou com um sorriso debochado, provocando o morcego, e o fazendo encará-la – Sabe... Não achei que sentiria sua falta depois de um ano longe.

Após um longo momento de silêncio em que apenas se olharam o morcego a puxou para perto com um braço e a beijou. Muito mais demoradamente do que ela quando ele havia chegado, com mais carinho do que se podia imaginar que aquele homem frio poderia ter. A gata envolveu suas mãos no pescoço do morcego e alguns segundos depois sentiu a mão dele em seu abdômen, a afastando delicadamente. Sentiu medo, um sentimento estranho para ela, ela não tinha medo, mas o carinho nos olhos azuis do morcego a confortou. Se continuassem poderiam não parar mais, simplesmente isso. O morcego deslizou a mão suavemente pelo rosto dela, a fazendo fechar os olhos e suspirar. Quando Selina tornou a abri-los o morcego havia desaparecido. Ela sorriu.

— Típico.

Ela riu e fechou a porta por onde o Batman havia saído, voltando ao interior da mansão.


	23. Skwad

No começo da tarde o Batman voltava à mansão abandonada da Hera Venenosa acompanhado pelo grupo de criminosos em reabilitação, notando o número alarmante de gatos em torno do local. Eram tantos miados, alguns sinistros, que o morcego agradeceu por a mansão ainda ser supostamente abandonada e consequentemente afastar as pessoas, que a evitavam a todo custo.

— Os gatinhos também vieram pra festa? – Perguntou o Capitão Boomerang.

— Foram atraídos pela Mulher Gato.

— Mulher Gato... Então ela tá mesmo aqui – o Capitão continuou – Deve ser tão gata quanto o nome.

— Melhor não brincar com ela. Você pode não viver o suficiente para guardar alguma lembrança desse momento – o morcego respondeu como sempre sem expressar nada, conseguindo esconder muito bem sua irritação com aquelas palavras.

O grupo seguiu o morcego até que finalmente chegassem à porta, olhando em volta apreensivos com os gatos.

— Não façam nada, e eles farão o mesmo – o Batman advertiu.

O morcego tocou a campainha, que também estava supostamente quebrada. Sabia como abrir a porta, mas preferia que nem todos soubessem. Alguns minutos depois a porta se abriu devagar, e os olhos verdes da Hera Venenosa espiaram por ela. Pam abriu a porta por inteiro e saudou o grupo com um sorriso. Os cabelos laranja avermelhados cintilando ao sol e chamando a atenção do grupo.

— Sejam bem vindos. Só não mecham com as plantas, não toquem em nada e não tentem comer nada sem que eu diga que podem, pode ser sua última refeição.

A Hera abriu passagem e observou o grupo estranho seguir o morcego e observar a grande quantidade de plantas distribuídas pelo local e presas às paredes e teto. Todos eram aparentemente criminosos que ela conhecia de vista, mas apenas isso. Uma mulher asiática de cabelos negros, um homem negro, que pelo que Harley já havia comentado devia ser o Pistoleiro, um outro que parecia de longe ter o temperamento de um moleque e um muito esquisito com aparência de Crocodilo. Fechou a porta e os guiou pelos vários cômodos vazios da mansão, até chegar ao corredor que os levaria à parte utilizada.

— Vão com calma – ela os advertiu antes de abrir a porta do quarto de Harley. As crianças podem se assustar.

— É sério? Crianças? – Floyd perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

— Não contou a eles?

— Achei que gostariam de uma surpresa.

— Você tem filhos? – Boomerang perguntou.

A Hera sorriu já segurando a maçaneta.

— Observe bem e deduza você mesmo.

A Hera bateu na porta caso Harley ou Selina estivessem trocando de roupa, mas no mesmo instante Harley lhe disse para entrar e a Hera ficou menos desconfiada dos estranhos ao ver um brilho se acender em seus olhares quando ouviram a voz de Harley. Selina não estava visível. Harley estava sentada na cama com as costas apoiadas no travesseiro e as pernas estendidas, cobertas pelo lençol, usando um vestido leve azul claro, dos que usava para ficar em casa mesmo. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver os amigos, sendo retribuída por cada um deles. Floyd foi o primeiro a se adiantar em direção à amiga, sentando-se na beirada da cama para lhe dar um forte e demorado abraço, sendo igualmente retribuído por Harley. Depois ele se afastou quando Harley e Katana trocaram um sorriso. Com Boomerang e Crocodilo ela apenas trocou acenos, mas também grandes e sinceros sorrisos. Pam pegou cadeiras para todos e sentou-se ao lado de Harley, que observava Floyd e Katana notando mudanças. Floyd estava finalmente deixando o cabelo crescer e Katana tinha os cabelos negros mais curtos, penteados para o lado direito de sua cabeça.

— Você parada numa cama? Só pode estar doente – Floyd falou.

— Ainda estou ferida.

— Então é sério? O tempo todo eu desconfiei que fosse uma emboscada do morcego.

Lentamente o Batman lhe lançou um olhar sério e assustadoramente penetrante. Pam e Harley riram da cena.

— Fui baleada e não morri por muito pouco – ela falou repousando a mão sobre o ferimento – Mas a melhora está sendo rápida graças às ervas de Pam.

— Essa garota travessa decidiu que iria lutar com o Espantalho e Charada ao invés de ficar quieta repousando. A trouxemos pra cá com uma febre terrível e ela dormiu por cinco dias.

Os demais ficaram em silêncio. Graças ao Batman sabiam onde aquela história terminava e falar dela machucaria Harley ainda mais, apesar do Coringa não fazer nenhuma falta para nenhum deles, como não faria para ninguém além de Harley.

— Quem é Pam? – Boomerang perguntou.

— É meu nome. Para os mais íntimos a Hera Venenosa pode ser simplesmente Pam.

O som de passos vindos de outro lugar chamou a atenção e Selina entrou no quarto vestindo seu uniforme felino de couro preto, destacando bem o batom vermelho e os olhos verdes. A gata estava carregando os dois bebês nos braços. As crianças olhavam curiosas para o grupo de estranhos, que por sua vez arregalaram os olhos em espanto e ficaram mudos com a visão.

— O que?! – Harley perguntou – Digam alguma coisa! – Ela emitiu um risinho.

— E-eles... São seus?! – Floyd perguntou.

— Deixa o Floyd segurar eles, gata – Harley sorriu

— Tudo bem.

Selina entregou os dois bebês a Floyd. As crianças o encararam enquanto ele sorria notando o quanto se pareciam com Harley.

— Faz tanto tempo que não seguro uma coisinha dessas – ele sorriu – A minha já tem mais de dez anos. Por que não contou naquele dia? Espera... Você queria dar um fim na sua vida tendo esses dois?!

— Isso é uma longa história... Eu achei que nunca mais os veria, não estavam comigo.

Katana, Boomerang e Croc assumiram olhares surpresos ao saberem que Harley pensara em se matar, provavelmente culpa do Coringa. A conversa foi interrompida quando Bud e Lou vieram corendo de outro cômodo, farejando os recém-chegados e olhando para Harley em busca de uma confirmação de confiança.

— São amigos da mamãe. Está tudo bem – ela sorriu para as hienas, que riram de volta e se esparramaram no chão entre a cama de Harley e os que estavam sentados.

— Você tem hienas! – Floyd parecia feliz como uma criança numa loja de brinquedos.

— Como se chamam todos? – O Crocodilo perguntou.

— As Hienas se chamam Bud e Lou – ela disse quando ambos mexeram as orelhas ao ouvirem seus nomes – Meus pequenos se chamam Lucy e Joe.

Katana arrancou risadas dos bebês, fazendo gracinhas para eles rirem. Harley, Pam e Selina se entreolharam surpresas, nunca imaginariam que a aquela asiática que parecia ser tão fria tinha jeito com crianças. De repente todos se alarmaram. A japonesa tinha os olhos marejados e abaixou o olhar ao perceber que todos a fitavam.

— Gomenasai – falou em japonês tentando evitar sem sucesso a alteração na voz.

— O que ela tem? Alguém aqui fala japonês? – Harley perguntou.

Katana e Batman se encaram e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. O morcego se dirigiu aos demais.

— Aquela espada não levou apenas a vida do marido dela. Levou os dois filhos gêmeos.

Um silêncio pesado se abateu sobre o grupo, sendo quebrado apenas pelos murmúrios dos dois bebês, que se olhavam e riam, parecendo conversar em algum idioma desconhecido. Todos inevitavelmente olhavam Katana.

— Eu sinto muito... – Selina falou baixinho e finalmente sentou-se junto a Harley e Pam.

— Floyd – Harley chamou baixo, automaticamente, como se a voz mais suave pudesse aliviar a dor da amiga ou velar a memória de sua família – Deixa ela pegar os dois.

O Pistoleiro cutucou a japonesa com o cotovelo, já que suas mãos seguravam os bebês, e ela o olhou. Floyd colocou as crianças em seu colo e a mulher os encarou com um sorriso, desabando em seguida, abraçando Joe e Lucy e começando a chorar discretamente. Ninguém se atreveu a falar, deixaram que ela aliviasse a dor que guardava. Harley pensava no quanto a vida era irônica. Depois de tanta dor, deviam ter um momento de felicidade. Seus amigos estavam ali para alegrá-la, mas agora a situação se invertera e ela e os demais observavam outra pessoa sofrer. Pam já pensava em oferecer algum chá calmante para a oriental quando ela tomou uma respiração profunda e se acalmou, secando os olhos com as mãos.

— Hontou ni... Gomensai.

Apenas o Batman assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, por ser o único a compreender o que ela dizia.

— Shinpai suná. Daijobu – o morcego lhe disse suavemente – Anata no tomodachi desu.

Katana assentiu.

— Assim não vale, Batsy – Harley resmungou.

A interação da palhaça com o morcego não foi adiante. Todos tornaram a observar Katana. Agora ela sorria e conversava com os bebês.

— Kirei no kodomo – ela dizia baixinho.

Harley sorriu. Talvez fosse o primeiro momento depois de tudo que ela conseguia manter seus pensamentos totalmente longe do que acontecera ao Coringa ou da culpa que sentia.

— Espero que apreciem comida vegetariana – Pam falou se levantando e seguindo até a cozinha junto com Selina.

A gata passou ao lado do Capitão Boomerang, que a olhou da cabeça aos pés sem nenhuma discrição, sorrindo de canto. Apenas Harley viu, pois FLoyd, Katana e Croc estavam distraídos com as crianças e as hienas, mas o Batman fuzilou o louro com o olhar. Não querendo chamar atenção ela conteve uma risada e apenas sorriu. Mas gargalhou sem pensar quando Lucy e Joe emitiram um som repulsivo para que Croc não se aproximasse.

— Você continua sendo bem feia por dentro, não é? Achei que as crianças pudessem ter te mudado.

— Eu? Não sou eu que fico colocando os olhos no que não é meu – falou triunfantemente, sentindo a satisfação de ter encurralado Boomerang.

Harley observou com um sorriso glorioso nos lábios o louro arregalar os olhos desconfiado, o Batman fingir que não sabia do que estavam falando, e os demais olharem sem entender de Boomerang para Harley e vice-versa.

Pam chamou todos para a cozinha e colocou os bebês no carinho junto com Katana. Em seguida ela e Floyd seguiram até Harley.

— Gente, eu não tô tão mal. Posso andar – Harley insistiu empurrando o lençol de cima de suas pernas e sentando na cama.

Ela emitiu um grito baixo ao levantar e se curvou para a frente segurando o ferimento. Estava bem melhor, mas ainda doía muito com alguns movimentos. Sentiu as mãos de Pam e Floyd segurarem seus braços e abriu os olhos, inspirando profundamente e se levantando, vendo que todos a olhavam preocupados.

— Eu tô bem.

Pam apenas a olhou ironicamente, revirando os olhos e a guiando para a cozinha enquanto Floyd empurrava o carrinho de Lucy e Joe, com Bud e Lou correndo sorridentes atrás dele. Passaram cerca de uma hora conversando e aproveitando a comida vegetariana de Pam. Batman e Croc foram os únicos que preferiram se abster, mesmo porque não sentiam fome. Mesmo em condicional, Croc pedira para permanecer em Arkham e por precaução dos funcionários sempre era muito bem alimentado antes de sair. E o Batman nunca se alimentava em serviço.

— Mande lembranças a Zoe – Harley falava para Floyd quando notaram a falta de Selina que havia sumido alguns minutos atrás.

— Pra onde a gatinha foi? – Boomerang perguntou.

— Talvez me protegendo de olhos curiosos demais – ouviram a voz se espalhar pelo lugar, embora Selina não estivesse visível.

Olharam em volta sem encontrá-la quando a gata soltou as plantas às quais se agarrava para engatinhar no teto e pulou para o chão, caindo em pé atrás do Batman e olhando penetrantemente para Boomerang, ficando satisfeita ao perceber que o havia intimidado. Dessa vez Pam e Harley se entreolharam e riram discretamente. Ficaram mais algum tempo conversando e logo a noite começaria a cair. Apesar de terem evitado o assunto por toda a tarde e de nenhum deles gostar do Coringa não puderam deixar de consolar Harley pelo ocorrido, ao que ela apenas agradeceu e tentou afastar tais lembranças.

— Foi muito bom ver você de novo, maluquinha – Floyd falou quando se abraçaram.

— Podia visitar Arkham de vez em quando – Croc falou.

— Esse assunto ainda está pendente – o Batman respondeu.

— Eles são lindos – Boomerang sorriu olhando os gêmeos nos braços de Pam – Cuida bem deles, doidinha – acenou se despedindo de Harley – Me liga, gatinha – Disse para Selina.

— A única ligação que existirá entre nós serão minhas garras na sua cara – respondeu friamente vendo Boomerang se assustar ao observar as unhas metálicas de gato em seu uniforme.

— Shiawase ni da, Harley – Katana falou baixinho com um pequeno sorriso e surpreendeu a palhacinha ao abraçá-la.

Harley não entendeu nada, mas sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

— Ela desejou que você seja feliz – o Batman lhe disse.

— Obrigada, Batsy – falou sinceramente sorrindo para o morcego – Por tudo.

O morcego assentiu e os quatro visitantes se despediram dos gêmeos e das hienas, que abanavam a cauda felizes ao lado da dona, agradeceram a hospitalidade e acenaram para Harley uma última vez antes de saírem da mansão junto com o Batman. As três mulheres observaram os cinco desaparecerem na esquina e fecharam a porta, voltando para o quarto.

Horas mais tarde os gêmeos dormiam em seus berços e Selina esparramada na cama. Pam riu baixinho ao notar que de fato parecia um gato dormindo, mesmo sem seu uniforme. Olhou as duas crianças e se atentou a um detalhe, dois objetos que não estavam ali. No berço de Lucy havia um unicórnio de pelúcia cor-de-rosa e no de Joe, um idêntico, porém azul. Selina devia ter pensado que ela ou Harley haviam deixado ali enquanto ela não estava. Pegou os dois brinquedos e entrou no quarto onde Harley estava e a viu séria e triste falando ao telefone. A ruiva fechou a porta e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Tá bom. Obrigada, Jonny – disse desligando e deixando o celular de lado.

— O que houve, docinho? – Pam perguntou diante do silêncio e do olhar triste da amiga.

— Jonny me ligou. Perguntou como estou, perguntou pelas crianças e as hienas.

— Isso é bom, não é? Por que essa cara?

— Ele perguntou se estou em condições de resolver tudo amanhã de manhã. Disse que é melhor não deixar o tempo passar tanto.

— Querida, ele pode ter razão. Ficar adiando isso só vai te machucar mais. É melhor resolver tudo de uma vez pra que enfim possa recomeçar. Vai doer amanhã ou depois... Estarei lá com você.

— Obrigada, Ruiva... – ela respondeu ainda triste – Onde achou isso?

— Eu ia te perguntar o mesmo. Estavam nos berços.

— O rosa eu reconheço. É do Boomerang.

— Então foi isso que ele quis dizer mais cedo com um presente de boas vindas pra os gêmeos – Pam sorriu – Vou devolver pra eles. Tente dormir agora, esqueça isso, deixe pra se preocupar amanhã.

— Você também devia descansar. E eu não quero dormir sozinha hoje.

— Não vai, só vou colocar os bichinhos de volta nos berços. O que acha de dormir perto dos seus pequenos hoje?

Harley finalmente pareceu mais feliz. Pam devolveu os brinquedos aos gêmeos e voltou para ajudar Harley a levantar. Ela já conseguia andar perfeitamente, só levantar ou sentar doía. O quarto onde Selina e os gêmeos vinham dormindo era um dos maiores da mansão e tinha quatro camas, além de um grande guarda roupa, cômoda, criados mudos e uma pequena mesa com quatros cadeiras. Os berços dos bebês estavam perto do guarda-roupa e da cama onde Selina dormia, a mais distante da porta. Harley caminhou até os bebês, observando os dois longamente e lhes desejando boa noite, fazendo o mesmo com Bud e Lou, que dormiam em duas caminhas ao lado dos berços. Depois Pam a fez se deitar na cama ao lado de Selina.

— Esqueça tudo agora, só descanse – a Hera disse baixinho, beijando a testa da amiga e a vendo fechar os olhos.

Quando teve certeza que Harley dormia se acomodou na cama ao lado e também adormeceu cansada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de 2016:
> 
> Peço perdão por não ter traduzido ontem o que Katana e Batsy conversaram. Pra mim é tão normal que acabei esquecendo. xD
> 
> Gomenasai = Me desculpe(m).  
> Hontou ni. Gomenasai. = Realmente. Me desculpe(m).  
> Shinpai suná. Daijobu. Anata no tomodachi desu. = Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. São seus amigos.  
> Kirei no kodomo. = Lindas crianças.  
> Shiawase ni da. = Seja feliz.


	24. Love that guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quem interessar, para saber o que realmente aconteceu entre Selina e Bruce na casa de Selina e as cenas que inspiraram os momentos deles nesse cap, procurem esses dois vídeos no youtube:
> 
> "Batman and Catwoman Romance Kissing Scene - Batman Telltale Episode 3 Bruce & Selina Full Scene"
> 
> "Batman Arkham Knight - Beijando a Mulher-Gato"

Pam caminhava pela casa às cinco da manhã, estava cozinhando e cuidando de suas plantas, com Bud e Lou correndo atrás dela para todo na maior felicidade do mundo. Passou pelo quarto, sorrindo ao ver Harley dormindo serenamente e os bebês também. Selina não estava em casa, já havia procurado até no teto. Devia estar roubando alguma coisa por aí, ou não, dada a grande proximidade que o Batman estava com elas ultimamente. Então a ruiva riu baixinho ao ter pensamentos mais prováveis.

— Deve estar com o morcego. Espero que volte logo, precisamos da ajuda dela com as crianças quando formos sair. Venham meninos, deixem sua mãe e seus irmãozinhos dormirem.

Saiu do quarto com Bud e Lou, fechando a porta discretamente e voltando à cozinha.

**********

Selina ronronou enquanto dormia, a gata siamesa de estimação também dormia enrolada perto de seus pés. Bruce sorriu. Antes de adormecer eram apenas eles dois, mas agora vários gatos estavam espalhados pelo chão do quarto e até embaixo na cama. A siamesa não gostava dele, então teve o cuidado de não acordá-la quando estendeu a mão e afagou suavemente o braço da Mulher Gato.

— Oi... – ela murmurou com um sorriso, abrindo um pouco os olhos claros para vê-lo – Estou faminta – ela falou se espreguiçando, mas ainda com sono.

Bruce se aproximou, beijando seu rosto.

— Eu estava esperando por algo mais que isso – ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo antes dele unir seus lábios.

Ela voltou a fechar os olhos e se encolher na cama em seguida. O morcego a olhou por um tempo, depois observando as bandagens que cobriam seu peito, ombro e o braço esquerdo. Selina havia cuidado dele ao chegarem em sua casa. Conseguia esconder muito bem, mas ainda estava ferido dos disparos que o haviam atingido e um deles ainda doía bastante.

— Eu acho que tem alguma coisa na geladeira – a gata falou quase dormindo de novo quando o ouviu levantar da cama – Só tenha o cuidado de verificar a data de validade antes de comer qualquer coisa.

Bruce riu baixinho e a deixou dormindo, indo procurar algo para fazer café da manhã para os dois e desviando do vários gatos no caminho. Por sorte, nem todos eram ariscos com ele. Duas horas mais tarde eles saíram. Bruce não disse exatamente aonde iam. Selina olhava para ele e para a janela do Batmóvel, curiosa. Bruce disse que queria fazer algo que vinha adiando há dias e que não tinha mais porque esconder dela. Arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu o lugar onde pararam. O milionário desceu do veículo, ficando parado diante das ruínas da mansão Wayne, enquanto a brisa fazia a capa do Batman esvoaçar em suas costas. Selina desceu do carro e seguiu até ele. Por longos minutos Bruce apenas olhou o local destruído. Selina pode ver a dor em seus olhos azuis e tentou fazer contato.

— Pensando em reformar, bonitão? – Falou tentando chamar sua atenção, subindo numa grande pedra ao lado dele e o abraçando pelos ombros.

Bruce não respondeu, parecia perdido. E ela reconheceu aquela dor. Dor por Batgirl, dor por Robin, dor por tudo que o Coringa havia levado. Selina confessava que sentira ciúmes da morceguinha na época em que ela ajudava Batman, mas que apesar de ter acontecido alguma coisa, Bruce ainda amava a ela, Selina. E se havia duas pessoas que não mereciam morrer, essas eram Barbara e Jason.

— Sabe... O Batman também chorar de vez em quando. Não somos deuses. Isso pode ser muito pra vocês suportar no começo, mas lembre que não podemos trazê-los de volta. O melhor a fazer agora é viver sua vida de uma forma que os deixaria felizes por você, onde quer que estejam – ela disse descendo da pedra para ficar na frente dele – E lembre que estou aqui pra você. Tem coisas que não dá pra fazer sozinho, Bruce – falou suavemente deslizando a mão pelo local ferido em seu peito.

Finalmente o morcego a olhou, a puxando para perto. Selina envolveu as mãos em seu pescoço quando ele a abraçou, e os dois se beijaram.

— Você também – ele falou ao se separarem – Quanto aquele assunto... Você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui pra você.

— Não sei não... Vou te dar muito trabalho. Uma mudança tão drástica depois de tantos anos...

— Vai dar certo, Selina. Você cuidou de dois bebês sozinha por um ano, além de todos aqueles gatos, e devolveu as crianças em perfeitas condições a mãe. O que mais acha que pode fazer? Nós dois podemos recomeçar. Esse lugar é só o primeiro passo.

— Eu vou tentar, Bats – ela sorriu antes de lhe dar um selinho – Agora vamos. A tia Selina precisa cumprir sua função de babá com Lucy e Joe.

******

— Olha só, parece que a noite foi quente, hein? – Harley provocou com um sorriso quando Selina chegou em casa às oito da manhã.

Harley estava sentava no sofá amamentando Lucy, Joe estava sentado ao seu lado, morrendo de rir com as hienas que abanavam a cauda e faziam gracinhas para ele.

— Como foi com o morcego? – Pam também provocou sorrindo.

— Eu também tenho uma casa, lembram? Fui até lá cuidar dos meus gatos.

— E de um rato voador também? – Harley perguntou entre gargalhadas.

— Não enche – Selina sorriu, indo para outro cômodo.

Às nove e meia Harley trajava seu uniforme e tinha o cabelo preso, só não estava com o taco, o revólver e seus saltos costumeiros. Usar saltos exigiria mais força dela, portando Pam a havia restringido a calçados mais baixos até que se recuperasse. Por isso Harley estava usando coturnos brancos com listras pretas, vermelhas e azuis que ela mesma havia pintado. Selina ficou com os bebês e as hienas, enquanto o Batman levou Harley e Pam até a grande casa do Coringa.

— Você não vem, Bats? Achei que fosse dar uma de vigilante vinte e quatro horas.

— Não – ele respondeu à palhaça – Eu não posso tirar os olhos de você, mas respeito a sua dor, e esse assunto deve ser resolvido por você. Eu vou esperar aqui.

— Obrigada – Harley sorriu e saiu do carro com Pam. As duas seguiram até a porta da frente e pararam. Harley inspirou fundo e a Hera apertou sua mão ao ver a dor em seus olhos. As duas se encararam brevemente e diante do olhar de incentivo da amiga, Harley finalmente destrancou a porta e entraram.

— Senhorita Quinn – Jonny a cumprimentou com um sorriso, ao qual ela retribui.

Todos os homens do Coringa estavam presentes. Se levantaram e acenaram com a cabeça em respeito.

— Senhorita, ele deixou um testamento.

— Eu me lembro, eu o vi escrevendo, mas nunca li realmente.

Jonny lhe estendeu os papéis após ela e Pam se sentarem no sofá. Deviam estar tratando daquilo com alguém da justiça, mas tinham os meios para driblar aquilo. Harley leu com atenção durante alguns minutos. Ele havia deixado tudo para ela, tudo! A casa, os carros, sua fortuna e o que mais houvesse. Sabia que o Coringa havia feito o testamento mais por brincadeira pouco antes dela engravidar, pois assim era a vida para ele, uma piada. Também havia deixado em suas mãos o destino dos capangas. Mas tudo estava bem claro ali. Ao fim do texto a própria letra dele assinava “Para minha pequena Harley Qinn, Coringa”. Harley inspirou profundamente e sentiu os olhos marejarem. Pam afagou seu ombro em consolo.

— Harley? – Ela chamou baixinho diante de seu silêncio.

Harley secou os olhos e tomou ar, encarando Jonny.

— Eu não vou desamparar vocês. Me deem só um tempo. Quando eu resolver alguns assuntos em relação a mim mesma eu vou decidir o que fazer.

Jonny assentiu.

— Senhorita... Precisamos resolver sobre... A câmara ainda aguenta um tempo, mas é melhor resolver isso logo. E assim todos poderemos seguir em frente.

— Certo.

— Lembra-se dos termos? Depois que alguém mais entrar lá dentro, precisamos correr com o restante, pois não haverá mais meios de conservá-lo.

— Eu me lembro. Você já acertou tudo?

— Sim, senhora, como combinados ontem. Devemos ligar para a firma, ou quer esperar?

— Liguem. Eu só vou ficar um pouco e depois vamos pra Arkham.

— Tem certeza de que vão permitir?

— Eu falei sobre isso com o Batsy no caminho. Ele ficou abismado, depois riu. Disse que era típico do meu Pudinzinho, e prometeu resolver isso com a direção de Arkham enquanto estamos aqui.

— Tudo bem.

— Harley... Não estou entendendo nada.

— Vou te mostrar Pam.

Jonny as guiou pelas escadas, lentamente devido à condição de Harley, e na sala mais distante e escondida ele abriu a porta. Pam arregalou os olhos ao ver uma câmara de vidro dentro da sala, com sensores de sabe-se lá o que presos do lado de fora do vidro, mas isso não era o pior, o mais assustador estava no centro. Num suporte de mármore o corpo do Coringa descansava, vestindo as mesmas roupas de quando havia morrido, mas agora limpas e bandagens envolviam o local ferido. Jonny abriu a porta de vidro, permitindo a passagem de Harley e Pâmela. Harley olhou para o rosto de seu palhaço e não aguentou, a dor voltou instantaneamente ao olhar o local ferido, e ela desabou em lágrimas, sendo abraçada por Pam, que afagava seu cabelo e suas costas, enquanto Jonny permaneceu em silêncio. Depois de longos minutos Harley se acalmou, secando o rosto e se aproximando de seu Pudinzinho.

— Devo explicar o processo, senhorita Quinn?

— Sim – ela murmurou em resposta.

— Esse lugar – ele começou olhando para Pam – Foi criado pelo senhor Coringa para guardar o corpo do Batman. Esta câmara de vidro remove completamente o oxigênio quando é fechada, impedindo que o corpo se deteriore e que até mesmo que enrijeça. Mas levamos algum tempo para trazê-lo até aqui e deixá-lo mais apresentável. Por isso não podíamos esperar muito mais. Ele queria aumentar a utilidade da câmara no futuro...

Pâmela assentiu, tentando esconder seu espanto. Só o Coringa para imaginar e criar algo tão macabro, ainda mais dentro de casa! Olhou para Harley, que havia se sentado na beira do mármore e acariciava o rosto pálido do Coringa.

— Jonny. Traga o smoking que ele usou o dia que me resgatou. Eu vou arrumar ele.

— Agora mesmo – o homem disse antes de sair.

— Harley – Pam chamou – O melhor é deixar você fazer isso, mas do jeito que está pode precisar de ajuda.

— Fica, Pam.

Minutos depois Jonny voltou com a roupa que Harley havia pedido e deixou as duas mulheres sozinhas. Não foi difícil remover as roupas que o Coringa usava, deixando-o só de roupa íntima. Logo vestiram as calças pretas do traje, e Harley decidira manter as meias do Batman que ele tanto amava. Colocaram a camisa branca e Harley fez uma pausa antes fechar os botões, deslizando os dedos pelas tatuagens, lembrando-se das vezes que fizera aquilo em momentos maravilhosos, e conseguiu sorrir brevemente. Fechou os botões e as duas terminaram de vesti-lo. Harley pediu a Jonny para improvisar um cravo branco, que ela prendeu no smoking. Acariciou os cabelos verdes e olhou para Jonny.

— Vá em frente. Nós vamos esperar lá fora com o Batsy.

— Entendido.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois estavam todos em Arkham, na parte externa das salas da prisão, exatamente em frente à parede que dava para a antiga sala de Harley quando era psiquiatra. As paredes em Arkham tinha quase um metro de espessura para dificultar ao máximo tentativas de fuga. Quando chegaram um grande buraco feito verticalmente já estava aberto ali, suficiente para caber um caixão dentro. Pam tentou ficar em silêncio, mas ficou tão chocada que não conseguiu se conter.

— Tive uma esperança de que você estivesse brincando quando disse que ele queria ser enterrado nas paredes de Arkham.

Harley soltou um risinho, mas voltou a entristecer. O buraco para o caixão estava feito, o caixão estava ainda aberto entre ela, Pam, o Batman, Jonny, os outros capangas, quatro funcionários da firma funerária e dois funcionários de Arkham. Várias armas antigas e já inúteis do Coringa rodeavam seu corpo, junto a várias flores que Harley havia colocado, além da bengala roxa e dourada ao lado.

— Devemos prosseguir? – Jonny perguntou.

Harley trocou um olhar com ele, pedindo que esperasse, e ele entendeu.

A palhacinha se aproximou do caixão, novamente afagando o rosto de seu Pudinzinho e esforçando-se para não chorar. Se abaixou até ele, o beijando longamente.

— Eu te amo, meu Pudinzinho – disse.

Queria dizer muito mais, mas nenhuma das palavras aliviaria sua dor, e não conseguiu dizê-las. Colocou uma rosa vermelha em suas mãos, como o primeiro presente que ele havia lhe dado, junto a um pequeno bilhete “Puddin, I’ll love you forever”. Harley olhou uma última vez para seu rosto pálido, observando com atenção as cicatrizes, as tatuagens, os olhos escurecidos, os lábios vermelhos que pareciam sorrir. Repousou a mão sobre o peito do palhaço e se deixou levar por suas emoções, começando a cantar baixinho.

_“Mama, I am in Love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn’t rational, it’s physical_

_Mama, please, don’t cry_

_I’ll be alright_

_All reason aside I jus t can’t deny_

_Love that guy”_

Harley cobriu so lábios com as mãos, voltando a chorar. Respirou fundo para se conter e olhou para Jonny.

— Estou pronta.

O capanga assentiu e ela se afastou do caixão, que foi fechado pelos agentes funerários e cuidadosamente encaixado no buraco da parede de forma que não caísse. Ficaram lá até os funcionários da prisão fecharem completamente o buraco na parede com concreto e escreverem “Coringa” em letras maiúsculas no local.

— Batsy, eu sei que há coisas a serem resolvidas, mas me deixe por hoje, por favor – ela pediu chorando baixinho.

— Eu vou levar as duas de volta – ele respondeu suavemente.

Selina sentiu o coração apertar ao ver a tristeza das duas amigas ao chegarem em casa. Pam sentou no sofá com Harley, abraçando a amiga tentando acalmá-la. Os bebês estavam no carinho dormindo e o rádio estava ligado baixinho. Bud e Lou correram até Harley com expressões tristes e sentaram-se a observando. Selina sentou no outro sofá, em silêncio. A canção que começou no rádio em seguida fez Harley chorar ainda mais, You don’t own me, uma canção que parecia ter sido feita para descrever a vida de Harley com o Coringa nos últimos tempos. Selina sentou-se do outro lado de Harley, também a abraçando.

— Isso vai passar – ela disse baixinho.

— Está certa... Mas por agora vamos deixá-la chorar – Pam falou.

— Fui eu que fiz isso – Harley murmurou entre as lágrimas.

— Não querida, não foi culpa sua! – Pam sussurrou de volta – Todos estávamos confusos e abalados, você nem percebeu o que fez. Podíamos estar todos mortos. Não foi culpa sua, Harley! Pense que nos salvou.

Ela abraçou forte as duas amigas, que continuaram em silêncio, deixando-a chorar até quando precisasse.


	25. Recomeço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maior cap até agora. =D Aproveitem a leitura e comentem. =D ♥

— Tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinha? – Jonny perguntou quando Harley entrou no escritório do Coringa.

— Sim, Jonny. Me deixe sozinha um pouco.

Ele assentiu e saiu.

Harley sentou-se em cima da mesa onde o Coringa costumava trabalhar. Ela estava um pouco diferente, com o cabelo colorido solto, um vestido preto e dourado, parecido com o que ela usara uma vez numa boate com o Coringa, porém não tão ousado quanto aquele, e calçava saltos pretos mais altos como antes. Dois meses haviam se passado desde que tudo acontecera. Ainda era muito cedo, nem sete horas ainda. Havia deixado um bilhete para Pam avisando que iria em casa antes de se encontrarem com o Batman para resolver os assuntos que haviam ficado pendentes enquanto ela se recuperava por completo.

Observou o escritório canto por canto, lembrando-se de cada momento ali, até mesmo os ruins. Mas os bons ainda pesavam mais para ela e outra vez lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Conseguia esquecer da dor quando estava com Pam, Selina, e seus bebês ou quando se encontrava vez ou outra com seus amigos do Esquadrão, mas queria provar a si mesma que poderia sobreviver a isso sozinha, por isso pedira a Jonny para buscá-la naquela manhã.

— Eu sou uma idiota – murmurou para si mesma cobrindo os olhos com as mãos enquanto as lágrimas começavam a escapar de seus olhos – Como pude pensar que eu conseguiria ser tão forte sem ele? Talvez eu nunca tenha sido.

Depois de se lembrar de todas as coisas ruins que o Coringa lhe fizera passar e se lembrar com clareza o que realmente acontecera naquela madrugada, parou de se culpar pela morte dele, mas ainda sentia a falta, a dor, o medo... Desceu da mesa e caminhou lentamente pelo lugar, abrindo um pouco a cortina para ver a rua. O céu começava a mudar de cor e logo a cidade estaria acordada. Tornou a fechá-la e sentou-se na cadeira onde seu Pudinzinho sempre ficava trabalhando. Observou mais uma vez o que havia em volta, as paredes e teto revestidos de cedro, o chão de carpete verde escuro, os quadros, a cristaleira com garrafas de bebida e as gavetas cheias de armas e planos contra o Batman. O tira ao alvo preso à porta com a foto do Batman, o cinzeiro em cima da mesa e algumas caixas cheias de papéis.

— Ghotam está há dois meses comemorando sua morte, mas eu nunca vou esquecer você.

Sozinha, Harley cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, escondendo seu rosto entre eles, e chorou novamente. Se esforçou para ficar calma, precisaria ir embora em breve e não podia encontrar o Batman naquele estado. Ergueu os olhos para o escritório mais uma vez e ficou quase uma hora lá. Quando finalmente se levantou, já com uma aparência melhor, abriu a porta e olhou o cômodo uma última vez antes de sair. Caminhou solitariamente pelos outros cômodos do primeiro andar, já havia feito o mesmo no térreo, e por fim entrou no lugar que vinha evitando, seu quarto. Agora unicamente seu, sem ninguém com quem dividir a cama com ela. Fechou aporta e observou, tudo estava quase do mesmo jeito da última vez que estivera ali. As paredes brancas, o guarda-roupas, a cama bem arrumada com cobertas verde claro e roxas. A cortina bege sobre a janela, a cômoda e algo que lhe chamou atenção, uma marca na parede do lado direito. Como se algo tivesse sido atirado ali. Talvez uma garrafa atirada com raiva na noite em que ela fora embora.

Deslizou os dedos sobre a mancha na tinta da parede e depois sentou-se na cama e olhou para o travesseiro dele. Livrou-se de seus saltos e deitou-se, fechando os olhos e aspirando o tecido, ainda tinha o cheiro dele, como todo o quarto, escritório e outros cômodos ainda teriam por muito tempo. Harley permitiu que mais algumas poucas lágrimas silenciosas deixassem seus olhos e se virou para o outro lado, só então notando algo que não sabia como não havia reparado antes, estava mesmo distraída. Os berços rosa e azul de Lucy e Joe estavam de volta, bem como a banheira de bebê e os baús coloridos com roupinhas, fraudas, brinquedos e outras coisas. Harley enxugou os olhos e se levantou, indo até os baús e abrindo um deles. Estava vazio, significava que era o baú das fraudas, xampus, perfumes e outros itens que agora precisariam ser repostos. Abriu o outro e viu algumas poucas roupinhas que havia guardado, brinquedos e portas-retratos. Fechou os dois compartimentos e ergueu-se, observando os berços e os móbiles presos neles, com estrelinhas amarelas e palhacinhos azuis no de Joe, e palhacinhos verdes e coraçõezinhos rosas no de Lucy. Harley finalmente conseguiu sorrir.

— Você tem que ser forte agora, Harley. Agora preciso finalmente encarar o mundo com meus próprios olhos e tenho a obrigação de sobreviver a ele... Mamãe ainda não sabe como – disse olhando para os berços – Mas vai dar um jeito de aprender.

Entrou no banheiro, vendo que também continuava do mesmo jeito, sentindo outra pontada no coração ao lembrar-se que não era apenas a cama na qual ficaria sozinha a partir de agora, mas aquela grande banheira também. Virou-se para o espelho e tentou concentrar-se em retocar sua maquiagem borrada, para evitar perguntas. Quando julgou que estava perfeita, voltou ao quarto e procurou algo no guarda-roupa entre algumas coisas que já havia levado de volta e vestiu uma meia calça opaca num tom mais escuro que sua pele. Observou uma última vez o quarto e saiu. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Jonny a esperando. Pediu que ele a acompanhasse até a garagem.

— Tem certeza que vai usá-la, senhorita Quinn. Ela recebe manutenção constante e está perfeita, mas se não em engano faz muito tempo que a conduziu, e depois de tudo que houve... Está bem pra isso?

— É claro que estou, Jonny. Por favor, posso ser louca, mas ainda me lembro como se dirige uma moto. Especialmente essa, eu nunca esqueceria.

******

Pam já começava a se preocupar e pensava em ligar para Harley quando ouviu o som incomum de uma moto enorme estacionando dentro da mansão. Ficou em alerta e pegou sua arma, verificou se as crianças estavam no cercadinho na sala e saiu, trancando a porta. Respirou aliviada e guardou o revólver quando viu Harley no salão de entrada.

— Onde conseguiu isso?! – A ruiva perguntou impressionada – Não me diga que roubou. Isso vai complicar as coisas.

— Não, Pam. Esqueceu da minha antiga moto?

— Essa é “aquela” moto? – Perguntou surpresa, jurava que a enorme moto de Harllen Quinzel nem existia mais, mas estava em perfeito estado – Você não a usa há séculos. Achei que tivesse se destruído.

— Não, só tava encostada na garagem. Eu tinha mandado reformar antes de tudo acontecer. Onde estão as crianças?

Pam abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Você tem que ver o que aconteceu! – Exclamou, puxando Harley pela mão até a onde estava antes e destrancando a porta – Espere aqui – disse antes de entrar a sala.

Harley esperou curiosa no corredor e sorriu quando Bud e Lou vieram correndo até ela fazendo um escândalo de alegria.

— Calma, meninos! – Ria enquanto abraçava os dois.

Harley abriu outro sorriso quando Lucy veio andando na direção dela chamando “mamãe” com perfeição. Mesmo um pouco atrapalhada, a menina já andava tinha algumas semanas, mas Joe ainda estava tentando. Harley se abaixou e estendeu os braços para a filha.

— Vem pra mamãe, meu amor!

Lucy estendeu os bracinhos em sua direção e as duas se abraçaram quando a bebê a alcançou. Harley quase gritou de alegria ao ver seu menino também chamando “mamãe” de forma perfeita, e vindo em sua direção um pouco vacilante com uma sorridente Pam andando atrás dele para evitar que caísse.

— Vem querido! – Estendeu uma mão para ele, abraçando Lucy do outro lado.

Joe também esticou as mãozinhas na direção dela e se abraçaram quando ele a alcançou. Harley beijou cada um dos bebês, ouvindo-os morrerem de rir quando ela se levantou com os dois nos braços e foi sentar-se no sofá junto com Pam, que vestia roupas normais ao invés de seu tradicional uniforme feito de folhas.

— Parabéns, meu bebê! – Harley dizia a Joe o beijando.

— Eu fiquei tão feliz! Uma pena você não estar aqui, Harley. Eu os coloquei no tapete para brincarem. Lucy saiu andando, Joe se segurou no sofá, ficou de pé e saiu andando atrás dela. Levou uma eternidade pra dar cada passo, mas conseguiu! – Ela falava mal conseguindo conter sua felicidade – Mas agora diz... Tá tudo bem?

— Sim.

— Tem certeza que quer ir? Sabe que pode ficar aqui pra sempre se quiser.

— Eu quero ir, Pam. Eu vi hoje que vai ser muito difícil no começo, mas eu preciso. Tenho que dar um jeito de aprender a viver sem ele. Acho que vou reformar algumas lugares depois.

— É bom mesmo.

— E agora você pode dormir lá com a gente sempre que quiser.

As duas trocaram um sorriso.

— Tudo bem – a ruiva lhe disse – Mas vá com calma. E lembre-se que estou aqui, sempre que precisar.

Deixaram os bebês no cercado. Os dois morriam de rir com Bud e Lou andando em volta e rindo para eles fingindo tentar morder as mãozinhas que se agarravam na rede. Pam já estava pronta, mas Harley trocou seu vestido, meia e saltos por uma calça jeans, uma camisa branca e coturnos pretos que seriam melhores para conduzir a moto. Prendeu seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, misturando as cores azul e rosa nas pontas cacheadas. Logo Selina chegaria para ficar com as crianças. Harley estava se habituando a sair com os dois, mas o Batman achara melhor não levá-los para a delegacia onde encontraria alguém para discutir sua situação e a de Pam perante a justiça. A gata voltara a morar em seu apartamento após Harley se recuperar completamente e aparecia de vez em quando. Quando terminou de se arrumar saiu do quarto e ouviu vozes nervosas na sala e viu Pam falando com uma Selina quase desesperada.

— Senta aí – Pam pediu entregando um copo de água para ela – Tem que se acalmar e nos contar o que houve.

A gata usava seu uniforme negro e tinha os olhos marejados e cheios de medo. Bebeu toda a água e respirou fundo.

— É melhor vocês irem. Conversamos quando voltarem.

— Tem certeza que consegue cuidar deles assim?

— Vou ficar bem, Pam. Só estou nervosa. Não é nada terrível, é só... Muito preocupante. Vão, nós vamos ficar bem. E se o morcego perguntar por mim... Digam que converso com ele mais tarde.

— Vocês brigaram? – Harley perguntou.

— Não... Não ainda... Por favor, não digam nada a ele.

— Tudo bem. Mas liga pra nós se precisar.

— Ok.

Se despediram dos bebês e das hienas e saíram.

— Acho que ele não vai gostar de te ver nessa moto.

— O morcego não pode reclamar. Minhas carteiras estão em dia. Até tenho algumas multas do carro por excesso de velocidade, ultrapassagem proibida, avanço de alguns poucos sinais vermelhos e por eu quase ter destruído alguns monumentos da cidade, mas a moto não tem multa nenhuma.

— E você acha isso pouco pra ele reclamar, Harley?

— A gente comete alguns errinhos e parece que ninguém nunca mais esquece. Nós somos vilões, é o que a gente faz – disse ouvindo a ruiva rir.

— Só não vá nos matar no caminho.

— Se segura.

Levaram a moto para fora e Harley riu ao ouvir Pam pronunciar uma prece e emitir um ruído assustado quando Harley arrancou com a moto.

******

— Você tem certeza que vai deixar ela continuar dirigindo?! – O agente de Arkham perguntou ao homem morcego enquanto olhavam da janela do primeiro andar.

Dirigindo como uma louca, apesar de não ter batido em ninguém na rua, Harley entrara no estacionamento da delegacia, junto com uma mulher ruiva, nenhuma das duas usava capacete.

— Eu vou cuidar disso depois da nossa conversa.

Minutos depois as duas entraram na sala. Harley se surpreendeu ao ver Rick Flag ao lado do Batman, e abriu um sorriso debochado.

— Olha só quem voltou... Até parece que comprou os direitos da minha ficha criminal.

— Fica quieta menina – ele entrou na brincadeira – Você e sua amiga deviam se considerar com sorte que foi eu quem o Batman chamou – ele disse se sentando d outro lado do birô – Sentem-se.

As duas se entreolharam e sentaram-se nas cadeiras em frente à Flag, o Batman também sentou-se.

— Lembra dele, Pam? Eu te falei sobre ele, nas nossas missões do Esquadrão.

— Eu me lembro.

— Bom... Eu não posso dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – Flag começou – Mas foi decidido que você terá uma chance, Arlequina, e a Hera Venenosa também, então é isso que vamos discutir aqui.

— Vai nos mandar pra Arkham de novo? Espero que minha máquina de café continue lá.

— Isso depende de você.

— Nós comprovamos que apesar de ser apontada como cúmplice foi não teve participação direta na morte de Jason Todd, apesar de ter ajudado a tocar fogo na mansão Wayne – o Batman falou sério, tentando não se alterar diante daquele assunto – Por outro lado você fez muita coisa junto com o Coringa, com a Hera Venenosa e até sozinha. Estamos dispostos a colocar as duas em condicional, perante visitas semanais, bom comportamento, e algumas outras condições, incluindo não usar armas ou venenos pra fazer mal a ninguém.

— Que?! Não posso mais usar meu taco?!

— Você pode mantê-lo como recordação ou pode jogar baseball com ele, acho que lhe faria bem – Flag falou meio sério, meio irônico.

— Você já falou com seus amigos sobre a nova vida deles, deve saber como serão as coisas – o Batman tornou a falar.

— Sim...

— Cinco anos e vocês estão livres do acompanhamento, mas se fingirem ou planejarem pelas nossas costas, nós vamos saber – Flag ameaçou.

— O que exatamente querem de nós? – Pam perguntou.

— As coisas agora são diferentes – o Batman falou – Agora você tem um motivo pra seguir uma vida correta, Harley. Aquelas duas crianças precisam de um lar saudável e precisam de sua mãe para isso. Sem armas, sem crimes, sem mortes ou planos malignos, nem vingança. Ou voltarão a Arkham, e não vai poder criar seus filhos como tanto quis. Essa decisão não foi somente minha.

— Você pode fazer isso – Flag disse – Você pode ser louca, mas no pouco tempo que fiquei com você e os outros... Eu consegui ver que todos vocês têm um bom coração escondido em algum lugar aí dentro, embora vocês não tenham percebido. Eu não sei quem vocês eram antes de se tornarem Arlequina e Hera Venenosa, mas eu ouvi histórias. Eu sei das boas pessoas que eram, e eu não acredito que tenham se perdido no meio de tudo que aconteceu, por mais dor que vocês tenham passado e por mais irreconhecíveis que tenham ficado.

— Harleen está morta há muito tempo.

— Você não precisa voltar a ser ela, mas pode ser uma outra Harley, uma Harley melhor – Flag lhe disse.

— Essa é a parte que você vai nos lembrar de toda a dor que causamos aos outros? – Pam perguntou séria.

— Não – o Batman respondeu – Essa é a parte que vamos dar as duas a chance de recomeçarem, apesar de tudo que aconteceu.

Conversaram por mais de uma hora, discutindo termos, condições, uma possível ajuda psicológica para Harley, mas o Batman julgara ser ainda cedo demais para isso, especialmente por medo de Harley enlouquecer ou manipular o psiquiatra. Seu tratamento seria o mais simples e mais inesperado do mundo, amor. O morcego acreditava que a convivência com os bebês traria de volta a Harley o coração gentil de Harleen Quinzel, embora ele não tivesse usado o nome da antiga médica, sabia que ela não gostava de lembrar.

— E o que vamos fazer com nossas vidas agora? – Pam perguntou.

— Você era bióloga antes – Flag falou olhando alguns papéis – Você é muito habilidosa, só precisa usar tudo que sabe pra fazer coisas boas.

— Acha mesmo que alguém vai me empregar depois de tudo que fiz? E quanto a Harley?

— É aos poucos que as coisas dão certo. Não vamos oferecer trabalho em Arkham porque obviamente não vai ser bom pra vocês, mas nós sabemos que tudo que vocês têm no momento, apesar da maioria ter sido conseguido de forma não muito honesta... É suficiente pra se manterem por algum tempo. Até lá nós vamos ajudar. Nós temos outros ex detentos engajados em bons empregos e reconstruindo suas vidas, apesar de serem detentos não tão peculiares. Vocês podem fazer isso também. Eu sei que você gosta do que faz e Harley pode voltar à antiga profissão, apesar de tudo ainda é boa nisso, deu pra perceber na missão do Esquadrão – ele falou ironicamente lembrando-se do momento em que Harley jogara conversa para tentar invadir a mente dos companheiros – E se não quiser, eu sei que pode descobrir novos talentos. E... Eu sei que você não quer tocar no assunto e que foi algo terrível pra você, mas tudo que aconteceu há dois meses e o que você fez – disse a Harley – Deixou as pessoas de Ghotam mais tranquilas. Agora elas têm duas ameaças a menos, incluindo a maior delas. Sei que não foi algo bom pra você, Harley, mas pode ajudar daqui pra frente.

— O mundo não fez nada por nós. O mundo nos odeia. E agora você nos pede pra aceitá-lo e sermos boazinhas com todos?

Flag e o morcego se entreolharam.

— Harley – o Batman chamou tentando pensar bem em quais palavras usar – O mundo foi terrível pra todos vocês, eu me incluo nisso, e já lhe pedi perdão... O mundo foi terrível pra todos nós, caso contrário o Batman não precisaria existir. Eu não sei porque vocês caíram desse lado do muro, talvez porque não havia ninguém lá para vocês quando aconteceu – falou pensando em Alfred – Mas agora há. Nada do que aconteceu de ruim pode ser apagado, mas estamos dando a vocês um recomeço. Lucy e Joe vão precisar de um mundo feliz pra viver, eles vãos crescer, vão ser boas crianças, e vão querer acreditar no mundo e nas pessoas, ainda que o mundo e algumas pessoas sejam más. Mas não poderão fazer isso se sua mãe estiver de mal com o mundo. O que você quer pra eles dois?

Harley ficou em silêncio com mil pensamentos se embaralhando em sua cabeça e sem ter ideia de como responder. Após mais algum tempo de conversa deram o assunto por encerrado, e a partir do dia seguinte as duas estariam em condicional monitorada como Floyd e os outros.

— O Batman me disse mais cedo que você tem crianças. Então se chamam Lucy e Joe... Eu posso ver? – Flag perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

Harleysorriu de volta e pegou o celular, procurando por uma foto recente de Lucy e Joe e escolheu a que haviam tirado alguns dias atrás, ela sentada no sofá junto com os dois, abraçados e sorrindo, e entregou o aparelho a Flag, que abriu um grande sorriso e passou algum tempo observando a foto antes de devolver o celular a Harley.

— São muito lindos!

— Estão com um ano e cinco meses. Meu menino começou a andar hoje. Lucy já conseguiu há um tempinho.

— Parabéns, Harley! Se as coisas ficarem difíceis em algum momento, e eu sei que vão, lembrem-se do quanto eles precisam de vocês.

Um choro de bebê os interrompeu e Flag olhou para a porta. Ouviram uma doce voz feminina falando com o bebê tentando acalmá-lo. Logo o choro parou e alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu, revelando June Moon com um bebê nos braços e uma bolsa infantil branca e lilás. A menina tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhinhos cinza, muito parecida ao mesmo tempo com Flag e June, não parecia ter mais que alguns poucos dias de vida, usava um macacão branco e rosa claro fechado cobrindo os pezinhos da bebê e uma tiara rosinha com uma pequena borboleta lilás na cabeça. June pareceu surpresa ao ver que as duas vilãs, que tiveram a mesma reação ao verem a criança, mas Flag a tranquilizou com um olhar e ela entrou, os saudando com um aceno cabeça.

— Viemos visitar o papai – ela falou sorridente entregando a filha a Flag, que recebeu a pequena com o maior sorriso do mundo – Não estamos atrapalhando?

— Não. Acabamos agora. Oi, princesa – ele sorriu para a criança, que riu e agitou os bracinhos e pés em resposta.

Flag beijou a pequena mãozinha enquanto Harley e Pam observavam de olhos arregalados. Não tinham se preparado para ver aquilo. Flag trocou um olhar com o Batman, querendo ter certeza de que revelar sua família à Hera e Arlequina não colocaria ninguém em risco, mas o morcego o tranquilizou.

— Essa é Serena, nossa filha. Ela nasceu há uma semana.

Serena Avalon Moon Flag nascera na mesma noite em que o Batman o havia procurado para que cuidasse da condicional de Harley e Pâmela. Flag e June ficaram abismados ao ver o olhar de Harley se derreter diante da pequena. A palhaça fez gracinhas para a bebê, que desatou a rir.

— Você quer segurá-la? – June perguntou.

Estava apreensiva, mas ficaria de olho, e indiretamente Harley ajudara a salvar sua vida, ou Magia a teria matado. E se o Batman confiava que estava tudo bem, ela poderia ficar um pouco mais tranquila.

— Eu posso? – A palhaça ficou surpresa, mas feliz.

— Ela tem um casal de gêmeos lindos, amor. Deixa ela vê-los, Harley – Flag pediu quando se levantou para colocar Serena em seus braços e pegou o celular de Harley.

June se derreteu ao ver Lucy e Joe, mas logo estava de olho em sua filha outra vez. Harley sorria e quase chorava emocionada, parecia se lembrar de algo. O mesmo acontecia com a ruiva. June não a conhecia, mas pelos traços devia ser quem chamavam de Hera Venenosa. Após Harley e Pam brincarem um pouco com Serena, a devolveram a sua mãe.

— Ela é muito linda – Pam comentou sorrindo.

— Eu ficou realmente feliz por vocês – Harley falou sinceramente – É a primeira vez que me sinto feliz por não ter deixado aqueles monstros te matarem aquelas duas vezes – falou com tanta naturalidade que June arregalou os olhos assustada.

— Isso não importa mais – Flag falou para cortar o clima tenso – Antes de irem... Eu quero ver suas habilitações?

— O que o jeito como eu dirijo tem a ver? – Harley perguntou.

— Eu nem vou comentar sobre como você conduziu a moto até aqui, e sem capacete as duas! E tenho certeza que algumas ou muitas multas vão chegar na sua casa ainda esse ano.

Harley fez uma careta para ele, mas ela e Pam apresentaram suas carteiras, e Flag nada pode fazer, pois estavam válidas e eram verdadeiras. Ele devolveu os documentos e as advertiu.

— Paguem suas multas, porque eu tenho certeza que existem, especialmente você – apontou para Harley – E saiam daqui direto pra uma loja pra comprar capacetes. E se forem pegas dirigindo daquele jeito de novo, vão ficar sem o veículo e ainda ter que pagar fiança pra saírem daqui.

— Tá bom – ela respondeu chateada.

— Bom, vamos ver como serão as coisas. Vocês podem fazer isso. Vão com calma.

Se despediram, deixando a família junto com o Batman e seguindo a recomendação de Flag de dirigir mais devagar e comprar capacetes no caminho. Quando entraram em casa, lembraram-se do comportamento estranho de Selina e a encontraram sentada no chão brincando com as crianças e as hienas, uma cena linda e fofa que elas nunca esqueceriam. Os bebês emitiram gritinhos de alegria ao verem a mãe, que sentou-se no chão para abraçá-los e beijá-los, repetindo mesmo com Bud e Lou, que pulavam de felicidade. Pam sentou entre ela e Selina.

— Agora você vai nos dizer o que te deixou tão nervosa? – A ruiva perguntou.

— Bem...

— Não diz que você brigou com o morcego, estava tudo tão bem e tão... Ardente – Harley provocou com um sorriso cheio de insinuações.

— Essa é a questão... – Selina falou angustiada – Devem se lembrar que há dois meses eu dormi fora por uma noite, estávamos juntos.

— Sim, lembramos – Harley respondeu.

— Espera aí... – Pam começou desconfiada.

— Estou grávida dele.


	26. Uma chance

— QUE?! – As duas exclamaram em choque.

Por longos segundos o silêncio só foi quebrado por murmúrios de Lucy e Joe ou Bud e Lou. Então Harley emitiu um grito de alegria e começou a bater palmas e surtar enquanto Pam permanecia de olhos arregalados e boquiaberta. Ela respirou fundo e pareceu pensar sobre aquilo. Então sorriu.

— Me lembro da última vez que isso aconteceu há mais de um ano e meio – falou olhando para Harley – Parabéns, Seli! – Ela finalmente falou sorrindo.

— Mas... E se ele não quiser?!

— Não acho. Pode ficar chocado e apreensivo, afinal, apesar de ser o Batman, ainda é um homem. Mas eu duvido que ele vá rejeitar você sendo responsável e correto como é.

— E você tinha que ver hoje na delegacia! Ele ficava olhando pra nós quando estávamos saindo como se quisesse perguntar por algo ou alguém, mas você sabe como ele é formal, não disse nada, mas ele te ama!! Naquele dia que o Esquadrão veio aqui e o enxerido do Boomerang não tirava os olhos de você, o morceguinho estava se segurando pra não matá-lo! – Harley exclamou batendo palmas novamente, fazendo Lucy e Joe rirem e imitarem o gesto – Veja! – Ela disse abraçando as crianças novamente e sorrindo – Você já tem treinamento. Daqui alguns meses vai ter uma criatura fofinha e doce como eles dois, e vai ser sua!!

Harley estava tão feliz que se não estivesse amamentando e morando com Pam, a Hera diria sem dúvida que ela estava bêbada.

— Não sei...

A gata abraçou os joelhos com uma expressão angustiada.

— Não está pensando em fazer nada? – Pam perguntou apreensiva.

— Claro que não! É meu bebê! Ainda que o Bats não o queira, eu vou tê-lo e cuidar dele – ela suspirou – Nunca me imaginei numa situação dessas – falou fechando os olhos e apoiando a testa em uma mão – Nunca me imaginei grávida. Logo não vou poder usar esse uniforme por bons meses – falou pensando nas saudades que sentiria daquilo.

— Não demora tanto – Harley disse – Você vai ficar tão feliz que nem vai sentir o tempo passar. E quando sentir o bebê se mexer dentro de você pela primeira vez vai até esquecer que é a Mulher Gato. Vai, olha pra essas duas fofuras e melhora essa cara! – Harley falou ainda sorridente indicando Lucy e Joe, que se entretiam com os brinquedos coloridos espalhados no chão.

Selina fez o que ela disse e finalmente conseguiu sorri ao se imaginar com seu bebê dali alguns meses.

— Falando no Batsy... – Harley começou com aquele tom de voz de quando tentava manipular alguém, que Pam conhecia muito bem – Você bem que podia nos dizer quem é ele.

— Não me enche com isso.

— Não vai dizer que vocês vão pra cama de máscara – Pam riu.

— Não mesmo.

— Droga... – Harley disse ao perceber que ela realmente não falaria – Mas quando o seu bebê nascer vamos poder olhar o rostinho dele e deduzir de quem se trata – Harley riu novamente.

— Nem sonhe com isso.

******

— Preocupado, senhor Bruce?

— Pensando...

— Pensando numa certa gata de olhos verdes? Se for procurá-la, seja prudente.

— É normal ela sumir de repente. Me pergunto se apenas não fez isso de novo, Alfred – ele falou enquanto olhava as estrelas do céu noturno pela janela – Estava tudo bem dois dias atrás. Pensei que apareceria hoje depois que eu voltasse da delegacia ou que já estaria aqui. Ou que estaria em sua casa, mas ouvi apenas os gatos lá dentro.

— Ela é ladra há um bom tempo. É de se esperar que sua proposta de mudar de vida, ainda que muito boa, seja assustadora para ela. Deve estar pensando a respeito sozinha em algum lugar. Acredita em Selina, senhor Bruce? – O mordomo perguntou, fazendo o homem quem olhava pela janela virar-se para encará-lo.

— Sim. Eu sei que ela pode fazer isso, ou nunca teria proposto.

— Então apenas lhe dê seu tempo para pensar. Ela vai voltar quando for o momento certo.

******

— Como estão os seus novos capangas agora que você é a rainha de Gotham? – Selina perguntou enquanto arrumavam a casa.

— Alguns deles foram embora. O Batman falou com todos eles pouco depois daquele dia triste.

Selina e Pam souberam imediatamente que ela se referia ao enterro do Coringa.

— Alguns não aceitaram deixar a vida de crimes pra trás, ficaram com medo e foram embora. Os que ficaram relutaram bastante no começo, eles parecem ter tanto medo do Batsy quanto tinham do meu Pudinzinho, mas acabaram cedendo. O morcego ofereceu ajuda pra que comecem do zero e se capacitem pra serem simplesmente seguranças nossos. Jonny também aceitou ficar.

— Não vai se sentir vigiada demais? Eu ficaria louca sabendo que há um monte de seguranças ao redor da mansão. E não garanto que alguma das plantas não tentaria comê-los.

— Não... E não vão ficar o tempo todo, vão revezar e nem sempre vão ficar lá, mas por perto.

Conversavam baixo, pois era noite e as crianças já dormiam.

— Você não vai contar pra ele? – Harley perguntou – Não se veem há quantos dias? Cinco?

— É melhor você falar com ele logo. É o Batman, em algum momento vai descobrir que você se esconde aqui parte do dia. Tire logo esse peso dos ombros, sua preocupação não faz bem nem pra você, nem pra ele, nem pra o bebê.

— Vocês podem ter razão... – ela suspirou – Vou vê-lo ainda essa noite.

Duas horas depois Selina se foi e Harley pegou uma caixa preta dentro do guarda-roupa, colocando-a na cama e a abrindo. Pam entrou no quarto carregando uma de suas mudas num vaso pequeno, sorrindo e conversando com a plantinha como se ela fosse um bebê. Observou Harley quando ela fitou o interior da caixa com tristeza. Seu uniforme estava ali, além do coldre, o revólver e o revólver roxo do Coringa. Harley pegou os dois.

— Tem certeza que não tem munição nisso? – Perguntou, deixando a plantinha em cima da mesa com cuidado e sentando-se ao lado de Harley.

— Tenho. E como o Batsy disse... Se Floyd se comportar muito bem, vão deixá-lo praticar tiro por esporte num local apropriado e com alvos comuns de madeira ou borracha. E o mesmo vale pra nós... Ele me deu essa arma no mesmo dia que pegou a dele – falou agora se referindo ao Coringa e deixando Pam ver que os palhaços dourados que enfeitavam o cabo das duas armas eram idênticos – Ele mandou fazer parecida com a dele – Harley sorriu – Eu ficava tão feliz quando ele era assim, carinhoso, quando demonstrava que eu era dele e que se importava, ainda que no fundo não se importasse de verdade.

— O que vai fazer com essas coisas, Harley?

— Eu não sei... Eu vou guardar.

— Ficar olhando pra isso e se lembrando não vai ser pior?

— Eu não vou ficar olhando, só vou guardar. Ainda é um pedaço da minha vida aqui, mesmo que não tenha sido perfeito, mesmo com tantas coisas ruins, eu ainda fui feliz nele.

— Você vai mesmo dirigir aquele carro do Coringa por aí? As pessoas têm medo dele.

— Talvez possam se acostumar depois de um tempo. Ou eu posso pintá-lo, tem mesmo alguns arranhões. Eu quero fazer reformas na casa também. Acho que vai me ajudar a não ficar pensando em tudo isso.

— Isso é uma boa ideia.

— Pam...

— O que, docinho?

— Você dorme lá com a gente na primeira noite? Eu não vou me sentir feliz ou à vontade sozinha lá com as crianças e as hienas. Se você estiver ao menos no primeiro dia posso me sentir mais em casa – ela pediu fechando a caixa e a guardando antes de se sentar na cama novamente.

— Claro que sim, Harley.

A Hera abraçou a amiga ao ver seus olhos azuis ficarem perdidos e assustados mais uma vez.

— Sempre que precisar, sabe que pode e deve me chamar.

******

— Achei que não ia vir mais.

Selina se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Bruce atrás dela. Como não o havia escutado entrar? Continuou fitando a lua pela janela do quarto escuro, sem saber como encará-lo, ainda que ele não soubesse do que a estava afligindo.

— Selina, onde esteve? – Ele perguntou baixinho aquela voz que a seduzia.

Ele pôs as mãos com cautela em sua cintura e beijou suavemente seu pescoço, e pronto! Ele a havia derrubado. A gata suspirou e se encostou mais nele, permitindo que ele a abraçasse pelas costas.

— Me desculpe, bonitão. Coisa de mulher.

— Devia ter ficado aqui. Eu podia ter cuidado de você.

— Não foi isso. Foi algo diferente dessa vez. E sei me cuidar, Bruce.

— Alfred não viu você entrar.

— Sou uma gata, sabemos como entrar e sair dos lugares sem que os olhos dos outros percebam ou entendam como.

— Não vai me dizer porque desapareceu? Achei que tivesse simplesmente recusado minha proposta e ido embora outra vez.

— Eu não tenho mais vontade de ir embora quando estou com você. Mas não vai me dizer porque já chegou aqui tentando me seduzir?

\- Eu tenho que te propor outra coisa.

Bruce a fez se virar para ele, ficando em alerta ao ver que ela estava alterada e que lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos.

— Você está bem? – Ele perguntou com calma.

Ela inspirou fundo, não sabendo o que falar uma vez que ele percebera sua agitação.

— Me diga o que há de errado.

Abraçou a mulher e beijou sua cabeça, apesar de só sentir o couro preto do uniforme contra seus lábios.

— Selina...

Selina fechou os olhos, tentando absorver o máximo possível de sentimento naquele abraço, por temer que pudesse ser o último. Nunca se imaginara naquela situação, ela, a mulher gato, presa a outra pessoa, admitindo para si mesma que não estava pronta para perdê-lo, e que não queria criar o filho sozinha.

— Bruce... – ela falou baixinho em tom choroso – Logo eu não vou poder usar mais esse uniforme.

— Minha proposta não foi tão longe assim.

— Não é isso, seu Bat-bobo – ela disse fazendo ele rir baixinho – É que o nosso filho não vai deixar.

Pronto, havia dito. Agora o perderia para sempre ou sua vida mudaria completamente.

— Selina... – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer ao arregalar os olhos e se afastar para olhá-la – Aquela noite...

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação, deixando as lágrimas começarem a escapar de seus olhos verdes. Bruce as secou delicadamente e sorriu, surpreendendo a mulher ao beijá-la longamente.

\- Isso não vai ser um problema – ele falou baixinho ao abraçá-la outra vez – Se você aceitar se casar comigo senhora Wayne.

Dessa vez foi ela a arregalar os olhos com aquelas palavras e com a caixinha de veludo negro que ele colocou em suas mãos em seguida, abrindo-a e revelando dois anéis dourados, com a frase “I am yours” gravada no interior.

\- Bruce... – ela sussurrou, pois sua voz fugiu naquele momento.

\- Se um dia nós brigarmos e resolvermos tirar nossas alianças por algum motivo, vamos ver essa frase e nos lembrar de tudo que passamos e vai ficar tudo bem de alguma forma.

\- Até nisso você pensou... E nem aconteceu nada ainda.

\- Nem vai acontecer se você não me der uma resposta. Ou eu posso dizer que já aconteceu até demais - ele sorriu.

Selina sentiu a mão forte dele passar por sua barriga, a acariciando de leve. Ele tinha um sorriso sincero, que a deixou tão feliz que por um momento esqueceu de todos os seus medos.

— Não está zangado?

— Por que estaria se a culpa não é só sua? É o nosso filho. E vamos cuidar dele juntos. Gotham ainda não é o paraíso, mas sobre o que você disse... Talvez seja a hora de Batman e Mulger Gato serem felizes, como pessoas normais, como Bruce e Selina.

Bruce observou a expressão séria dela e entendeu sua preocupação.

— Teme que como Bruce eu possa colocar nossos filho em risco tanto quanto Batman? Talvez isso seja verdade, mas tomaremos as precauções. O Coringa também foi responsável pelo que aconteceu daquela vez, com o Protolo 10. Ele não está mais aqui, Selina, nós podemos tentar. Eu vou cuidar dele, e de você – falou olhando em seus olhos e pousando as mãos em seus ombros.

Selina sorriu como ele não a via fazer há muito tempo.

— Isso é um sim?

— Claro que sim, Bruce! - Ela disse ao agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e se beijarem.

Por dias ela se preparara para o pior, esperando frieza ou rejeição, e agora ele a havia surpreendido mais uma vez, lhe dando tudo que ela sempre quis, uma família, sua família, uma chance de ser feliz como humana, a chance de uma vida normal.

— Depois de tudo... Tantos roubos, aprontações, até te machuquei algumas vezes – ela disse o enlaçando pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura, e ela se lembrava das vezes que o atacara com suas garras metálicas – Eu deveria pagar por tudo isso – ela desviou o olhar triste.

— Você não já pagou? Estando sozinha por todo esse tempo?

— Não fiquei sozinha, tenho meus gatos. E no último ano tive Lucy e Joe.

— Mas não é a mesmo coisa, não é? – Perguntou, a deixando pensativa – Você não é uma pessoa má, Selina. É uma gata travessa, tão machucada pelo mundo quanto eu ou qualquer um lá fora. Se mesmo Arlequina e Hera Venenosa estão tento outra chance, além de todo o Esquadrão Suicida... Por que você não? Não irá a Arkham, nem a lugar algum – sussurrou para ela beijando sua testa – Fique tranquila, mamãe.

Ela finalmente sorriu, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, dessa vez de felicidade. O encarou novamente e uniu seus lábios. Andaram pelo quarto sem desfazer o beijo, deixando-se caírem sobre a cama e horas depois acordaram nos braços um do outro, protegidos pelos lençóis uma vez que suas roupas e o uniforme de Selina estavam no chão. Bruce beijou sua testa e a puxou para mais perto, enquanto ambos observavam os anéis dourados em seus dedos com um sorriso de pura felicidade. Selina se aconchegou mais a ele, ronronando quando deitou em seu peito e ele a abraçou.

— Eu te amo, meu morcego - ela sussurrou de olhos fechados.

— Eu também, Selina - ele sorriu - Vamos conversar depois...

— Vamos sim. Agora durma, papai.

Bruce sorriu, fechando os olhos e se permitindo dormir abraçado a ela. Selina o observou ressonar e acariciou seu rosto com um sorriso. De repente pensou em Harley e sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Com duas crianças... E com um coração tão cheio de amor. Apesar de ser uma vilã, Harley tinha um coração sincero e um amor verdadeiro por aqueles que amava. Ela merecia ser feliz, com uma família completa, não crias seus filhos sozinha, mas a dolorosa realidade é que era impossível. Ela amara a pessoa errada, e agora estava pagando o preço. Se tudo que Bruce havia lhe contato sobre Harleen Quinzel era verdade, ele tinha razão, a palhaça era uma vítima do Coringa, como o Batman e o próprio Bruce também eram. Tudo que podia fazer era esperar que a amiga fosse feliz assim mesmo e ajudá-la no que fosse possível. Sentiu Bruce abraçá-la mais forte, mesmo dormindo. Sorriu e o beijou suavemente. Olhou uma última vez a lua cheia pela janela, antes de se deixar confortar pelo calor de seu morcego e relaxar.

— Boa noite, bonitão – sussurrou com um sorriso antes de adormecer.


	27. Tentando seguir em frente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo. Vou sentir saudades dessa fic. Ç.Ç Infelizmente o próximo capítulo será o último. Vou sentir muita falta, mas me sinto feliz e orgulhosa por concluir a fic. E quem sabe não virão outras? =D Aproveitem a leitura! ♥

— Seja bem vinda, rainha de Gotham - Jonny lhe disse quando ela entrou na casa junto com Pam, os gêmeos e as hienas – Devo levar suas coisas para seu quarto?

— Sim, Jonny, por favor.

Outros dos homens também estavam na casa e a cumprimentaram da mesma maneira.

— Não acha esse novo título estranho?

— Apesar do Batsy estar nos obrigando a sermos boazinhas agora... Eu até que gosto.

Passaram a tarde colocando coisas em seus devidos lugares e organizando a casa. Quando tudo estava em ordem, Harley dispensou seus novos seguranças. Apenas Jonny ficaria por perto, vigiando a casa da casa do lado de fora. À noite Harley sentou-se na cama usando uma camisola rosa claro, um tanto cansada após a mudança para voltar para casa. Observou Bud e Lou dormindo serenamente em suas caminhas num canto do quarto e conseguiu sorrir. Estava tentando não ficar olhando a cama vazia e se lembrando que a partir de agora dormiria sozinha nela, apesar de estar sentada bem ali. Pensou em tirá-la dali e colocar uma cama menor, mas pensou que seria útil ter uma cama de casal para as crianças dormirem com ela quando tivessem pesadelos e se assustassem ou quando não estivessem se sentindo bem por alguma razão. Quando crescessem poderia trocar. Sua cabeça começou a doer de tanto pensar em como suportaria viver ali sozinha com as crianças e as hienas, e preferiu desviar tais ideias, no dia seguinte pensaria nisso, por hora queria aproveitar a companhia de Pam.

— Olá, mamãe! - A ruiva disse entrando no quarto segurando as duas crianças pela mão.

Os dois já estavam arrumados para dormir, com o s cabelos louros penteados de lado, Lucy com pijama rosa e Joe com um azul. Harley se derreteu ao ver os dois andando e sorrindo para ela. Pam também já se arrumara, usava uma camisola verde. Ela sentou os dois bebês em cima da cama e sentou-se ao lado deles.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Estranha, com medo, confusa.

— Posso ficar mais dias se você quiser.

— Não tem porque desmantelar sua vida também, Ruiva.

— Ajudar minha irmã de alma e meus sobrinhos não vai desmantelar nada. Posso ir ver minhas plantas e voltar todo dia até você estar pronta, Harley.

— Eu estaria perdida sem você, Ruiva! – Harley a agarrou num abraço, ouvindo Pam e os bebês rirem.

Minutos depois as duas estavam cada uma com um bebê nos braços, Harley com Lucy e Pam com Joe, cantando baixinho e andando pelo quarto para que dormissem. Felizmente nunca haviam dado muito trabalho para dormir, Selina relatara o mesmo do ano que passara com eles, e logo as duas os acomodaram em seus berços, ainda os observando sorridentes por alguns minutos. Apagaram as luz, deixando apenas a lâmpada de mesa acesa em cima da cômoda, virada para a parede para não incomodar. Se os bebês chorassem e precisassem se levantar não sairiam que nem duas baratas tontas tropeçando no escuro. As duas se deitaram e puxaram o lençol para se cobrirem.

— Eu ainda não sei como vou conseguir deitar aqui sozinha e dormir de noite...

— Tente desviar a mente disso. Leia ou faça outra coisa até dormir. Ou pode deixar Bud e Lou dormirem aqui com você, ao menos de vez em quando.

— Vou tentar.

Pam estendeu a mão para afagar o topo da cabeça da amiga, vendo-a fechar os olhos. Fez aquilo até que estivesse dormindo, e logo também adormeceu.

******

— Como vai ser a partir de agora? – Ela perguntou aconchegada no abraço dele nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Ainda estavam do mesmo jeito entre os lençóis. Os cabelos castanho claros, soltos, se espalhavam um pouco pelo travesseiro e por cima do braço de Bruce. Ela sorriu ao sentir a mão dele passeando suavemente por sua barriga embaixo do lençol.

— Ansioso?

— Acho que sim.

— Eu nunca pensei que você fosse aceitar assim, tão facilmente. Cheguei a pensar em fugir de novo.

— Nunca mais pense nisso! Não está sendo mais fácil pra mim do que pra você, mas se o bebê está aqui, é melhor lidarmos com isso.

— Bruce... O que exatamente está pensando disso?

— Hey – ele disse suavemente, se virando para encará-la – Não pense assim. O que eu quis dizer é que... Eu amo você, e sei que me ama. Agora que o Coringa se foi e Arlequina não enlouqueceu nós podemos lidar com as coisas com mais tranquilidade. Não acho que podemos ter uma vida normal, acho que nunca vamos depois de tudo, mas você disse que podemos tentar ser felizes. Eu quero tentar, Selina. Com você e com nosso filho. Eu quero ser Bruce. Eu quero viver como uma pessoa normal com você. Vamos deixar o Batman e a Mulher Gato lá fora.

— Ainda vamos correr riscos, Bruce. Pretende abandonar completamente o Batman?

Ele ficou sem silêncio, e ela sabia que ele não tinha aquela resposta, como ela não teria se aquela pergunta fosse feita a ela.

— Eu queria sumir, deixar Gotham e o Batman pra trás. Eu tentei fazer isso quando perdi Barbara, e de novo quando perdi Robin, quando a mansão se consumiu em chamas, antes dessa outra existir. Mas depois o Coringa voltou. Ou me sacrificava pelo Batman, ou os cidadãos de Gotham se sacrificavam por Bruce Wayne. Dessa vez acho que podemos tentar começar de novo sem perdermos ninguém. Nós até criamos uma vida nova, Selina.

— Quem diria... Eu sumo por um ano pra cuidar dos filhos de outra pessoa e mantê-los o mais longe possível de você. Então eu volto e agora vou ter um filho com você – ela sorriu – A vida é muito esquisita. Por falar nisso... O que vou fazer com a minha agora que você não me deixa mais roubar nada?

— Não precisa roubar, eu posso te dar joias.

— Não é só por isso. Você sabe que eu penso que joias não são tudo na vida. O perigo me fascina – ela falou, e Bruce pode ver seus olhos faiscando de adrenalina nesse momento.

— É por isso que além de lidar com seus próprios inimigos fica indo ajudar o Batman? Mesmo quando ele pede pra você não ir – Ele riu.

— Talvez... – ela respondeu pondo a mão em seu peito e o empurrando para ficar em cima dele – Durante todo esse ano... Apesar de também estar com raiva de você ameaçar Harley, senti sua falta. Às vezes eu parava pra olhar a lua cheia tarde da noite depois dos bebês e dos gatos dormirem, e eu quase podia ver você voando do alto de algum edifício. E me perguntava o que você devia estar fazendo – disse docemente antes de beijá-lo, fazendo os cabelos longos caírem em volta de seu rosto.

Bruce a retribuiu, a deixando quase sem fôlego quando se separaram e deitaram lado a lado outra vez, olhando um para o outro.

— Eu me peguei fazendo o mesmo em muitas noites. E meditando sobre o que estava certo ou errado. Nunca cheguei a uma resposta até agora, mas por um ano eu também senti muita falta de você, Selina. Então vamos aprender a lidar com isso? – Ele lhe perguntou.

\- Só... Vamos agir conforme o que acontecer, sem nos importar muito pra onde estamos indo por enquanto. Vamos aproveitar ao menos o dia de hoje como pessoas normais, como um casal de futuros pais felizes e comuns, e vamos comemorar o nosso noivado e a vida do nosso bebê.

\- Você pode trabalhar com joias já que gosta tanto delas e sabe tanto sobre elas. Há muitos meios de fazer isso.

\- Vou tentar me acostumar.

Sorriram um para o outro e Bruce a puxou para ele, abraçando-a forte e beijando seus cabelos, fechando os olhos para sentir completamente aquele momento. Ficara um ano sem ela e agora não queria deixá-la ir. Sentiu Selina envolver as mãos em seu pescoço e beijar seu ombro. Bruce sorriu e respirou aliviado.

******

Floyd caminhava com Zoe pelo parque quando uma criança lhe chamou atenção. O menino que aparentava ter oito anos apanhou uma pedra perigosamente grande do chão e se preparava para mirá-la e atirar quando Floyd segurou sua pequena mão, forçando-o a abaixá-la e tirou a pedra dele, colocando-a de volta no chão. Zoe estranhou a atitude do pai e se aproximou.

\- O que você tá pensando, garoto? Isso pode machucar alguém! – Repreendeu se agachando para ficar na altura dele.

\- Mas é pra isso mesmo! – Falou com raiva.

\- Como assim?!

Floyd olhou na direção que ele indicava, ficando surpreso e feliz ao ver Harley ao longe passeando sozinha com os gêmeos e as hienas. Bud e Lou soltos andando ao lado dos três, e os dois bebês andando de mãos dadas com a mãe. Ainda era estranho ver Harley sem uniforme e sem tanta maquiagem colorida. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava um vestido salmão sem mangas que deixava as tatuagens dos braços visíveis, meias parecidas com a de seu uniforme de Arlequina e botas no tom nude.

\- Não se machuca ninguém assim, ainda mais uma mãe com dois bebês – disse ao menino.

\- Mas ela é má! É a namorada do Coringa, vai machucar todo mundo!

\- Ei, garoto, o que te faz pensar que ela é a namorado do Coringa? O Coringa morreu há meses, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com a namorada dele, se é que ele tinha uma mesmo.

\- Mas ela tem hienas como o Coringa tinha! E tem tatuagens e cabelo colorido.

\- Sim, mas ele não é o único que podia ter hienas na cidade. Temos biólogos e veterinários, essa moça pode ser um desses dois. E há muitas pessoas com cabelo colorido e tatuagens na cidade. Você conhece a namorada do Coringa?

\- Não.

\- Você tem certeza que aquela mulher é ela?

— Não.

— E se você machucasse os bebês ou as hienas que não tem nada a ver com a sua raiva?

O garoto ficou em silêncio, pensativo, e chateado por ser corrigido por um estranho.

— Olha... As pessoas cometem erros. Você também vai cometer muitos ainda. Alguns comentem erros pequenos, outros tão grandes que não esquecemos facilmente, mas todo mundo merece uma segunda chance. Nunca levante uma pedra pra outra pessoa de novo, ainda mais sem ter certeza do que está fazendo. Mesmo se aquela fosse a namorada do Coringa, ela está passeando feliz com seus bebês e seus bichinhos de estimação, sem fazer mal a ninguém. Então esqueça isso, aproveite que o dia está lindo e ensolarado, que temos um parque, grama verde, brinquedos, caixa de areia, e vá brincar.

O garoto assentiu timidamente sem levantar a cabeça e saiu correndo para a grande caixa de areia, onde outras crianças já brincavam.

— Ela é mesmo a Arlequina, pai? – Zoe perguntou baixo.

— Sim, Zoe. Mas ninguém aqui além de nós precisa saber disso.

— Então ela tem mesmo bebês e hienas – a garota olhava fascinada na direção da palhaça, que vinha na direção deles.

Zoe se encolheu assustada quando Bud e Lou avançaram para farejá-la e depois pularam sorridentes.

— Eles gostaram de você – Harley falou ao finalmente alcançá-los.

— Oi, maluquinha – Floyd sorriu.

Harley permitiu que o amigo a abraçasse ainda que não pudesse retribuí-lo por estar segurando as crianças.

— Foi impressão minha ou aquela criança ia atirar uma pedra na gente? – Ela perguntou indignada.

Floyd suspirou.

— Sequelas de tudo que fizemos. Acho que todos nós vamos ter que lidar com isso por muitos anos antes de ficar tudo bem. Tá me devendo mais uma, é a terceira vez que salvo a sua vida.

Harley sorriu.

— E como estão esses dois palhacinhos lindos? – Ele sorriu para os bebês, se agachando para ficar na altura deles – Deem um abraço no tio Floyd – o ex-pistoleiro pediu estendendo os braços para as crianças.

Os bebês olharam para a mãe, depois para Floyd de novo.

— Vamos, amores, deem um abraço no tio Floyd – Harley falou os tranquilizando com um sorriso e soltando as duas mãozinhas que segurava.

As duas crianças seguiram na direção de Floyd, que abraçou ambos e beijou os cabelos louros dos dois, fazendo gracinhas para as crianças rirem. Depois se levantou com um em cada braço.

— Olha... Tão crescendo – ele sorriu – Já estão com dois anos?

— Quase. Um ano e nove meses.

— Como vão as cosias com você?

— Mais fáceis agora... Foi difícil voltar pra aquela casa sozinha e ver tudo aquilo vazio, sem ele no escritório e tudo mais... Pam ficou comigo por mais de uma semana antes de me deixar ficar sozinha lá. Agora já está tudo bem. Eu reformei alguns cômodos, pintei as paredes, desmanchei algumas coisas que não são mais necessárias. Todos os dias eu me lembro do que aconteceu e ainda dói, mas eu esqueço tudo quando vejo o sorriso deles dois – ela sorriu para os bebês – e quando Bud e Lou veem correndo pra mim toda manhã e toda vez que chego em casa. E quando me lembro que ao menos agora ninguém mais vai me bater ou me magoar. Eu acho que nunca vai voltar a ser como era antes dele, aquela mulher está morta, o que eu sou agora deixou uma marca eterna entre mim e ela, por isso o caminho é totalmente novo pra mim.

— Lembra que você não tá sozinha. Se precisar, todos nós estamos aqui pra você. Até aquele unicórnio idiota.

Os dois riram quando ele se referiu a Boomerang e olharam para Zoe, que morria de rir brincando com as hienas que pulavam em cima dela para lamber seu rosto.

— Ela é linda. E é a sua cara.

— Como os seus.

— Como vão as coisas pra você?

— Tá tudo bem... A mãe dela finalmente tá tentando ajeitar a vida e nós temos guarda compartilhada, embora Zoe passe mais tempo comigo. Zoe – ele a chamou – Quer conhecer amigos novos?

A menina o olhou e se aproximou junto com as hienas quando Floyd se abaixou e os gêmeos encararam a garota.

— Eles são lindos! – Ela sorriu.

Harley respirou fundo, tentando afastar qualquer lembrança ruim que pudesse nublar seus pensamentos naquele momento e aproveitou quase toda a manhã passeando pelo parque junto com sua família e com Floyd e Zoe.

******

— Está se sentindo bem essa manhã, donzela? – Alfred perguntou enquanto lhe servia um pouco de chá.

Selina estava sentada no sofá com as pernas estendidas, acariciando sua barriga de seis meses, incrivelmente feliz.

— Bem melhor. Obrigada, Alfred – ela aceitou a xícara e bebeu calmamente, pousando-a no suporte que Alfred havia deixado no chão ao lado do sofá.

Selina se divertiu ao ver alguns dos seus gatos surgirem e enroscarem nos pés de Alfred, que também observou curioso.

— Eles adoram você.

— Confesso que nunca convivi muito com esses bichinhos, apesar de achá-los adoráveis.

— Você tem sorte que te amam tanto, mesmo sem tê-los ganhado pelo estômago. Alguns deles não gostam de Bruce – ela riu.

A gata siamesa pulou em seu colo, ronronando quando Selina afagou sua cabeça. Bruce desceu as escadas e seguiu até eles.

— Vai trabalhar em casa hoje? – Alfred lhe perguntou.

— Sim, Alfred.

— Estarei cuidando daqueles assuntos pendentes se precisar de mim, mestre Bruce.

— Tudo bem.

Alfred se retirou, com os gatos o seguindo felizes da vida. Bruce e Selina riram com a cena. O morcego se abaixou ao lado dela, quase sendo arranhado pela gata no colo de Selina, que gruniu zangada e correu para trás do sofá.

— Ela realmente não gosta de você – a mulher riu.

— Espero que goste de Helena mais do que de mim.

— Ela vai gostar. Nossa menininha vai ser o ser mais lindo e fofo dessa casa daqui a três meses.

— Se sente melhor depois de ontem? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Alfred me perguntou a mesma coisa. Foi só um enjoo forte, você não tem que ficar se preocupando com isso, bonitão. Achei que tinha negócios a fazer agora.

— Não posso mais aproveitar o tempo com minha mulher e minha filha?

— Deve – ela sussurrou com aquela voz que o seduzia.

Bruce afastou o suporte com a xícara, já vazia, e puxou a parte debaixo do sofá que se estendia para virar um sofá cama, tirando os sapatos e sentando-se ao lado da mulher. Queriam se casar em breve, quando julgassem que estava tudo em ordem para isso e depois que Helena nascesse.

— Bruce... Se algo acontecer... – ela começou, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro quando ele a abraçou.

— Nada de mal vai acontecer com nenhuma de vocês duas. Sua gravidez não é de risco, está tudo bem com você e o bebê. Você vai dar a luz sem problemas e vamos nos casar assim que você se recuperar.

— Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou com medo ainda assim.

— Eu acho que todas as mães ficam antes da hora chegar. Mas eu vou estar lá com você, o tempo todo.

Ela o encarou, vendo-o já sorrindo para ela. Fecharam os olhos e uniram seus lábios demoradamente. Bruce levou a mão junto a dela em sua barriga, sorrindo no beijo ao sentir o bebê se movimentar.

— Eu já disse que isso é uma das melhores sensações que eu já tive na minha vida? – Perguntou ao se separarem.

— Todos os dias – ela sorriu de volta.


	28. Surpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço perdão pelo demora em primeiro lugar. Ç.Ç E venho com uma surpresa. A fic terá 29 capítulos, portando este é o penúltimo e não o último como nos planos iniciais. Boa leitura. =D

_— E se algo tiver acontecido? – O palhaço louro perguntou._

_— Não acredito. Helena é a filha do Batman, irmãozinho. Ela não morreria com uma explosãozinha daquelas – Lucy falava enquanto girava a marreta que ganhara da mãe em suas mãos._

_— Estou aqui._

_Helena apareceu com alguns arranhões e um pouco chamuscada, tentando tirar um pouco da poeira de seus braços. Era impressionante o quanto se parecia com Selina e tinha quase que a mesma voz da mãe, apesar dos olhos azuis e cabelos negros que deviam ser do pai._

_— Ahh... – Lucy suspirou aliviada – Até que enfim. Eu sabia que você tinha escapado._

_— Você não tinha certeza?_

_— Não enche, Joe! – Reclamou com o irmão, o abraçando e bagunçando seus cabelos dourados, iguais aos seus, e ouvindo o irmão rir._

_— Vão ficar brincando ou vamos pensar em como salvar Gotham de novo? – A Caçadora perguntou enquanto espiava por um buraco na parede parcialmente destruída do edifício abandonado._

_— Somos palhaços! É isso que fazemos – Lucy falou inocentemente._

_— Talvez o gás do riso nos ajude a ganhar tempo – Joe sugeriu._

Harley acordou confusa, fitando o teto branco do quarto. Levou alguns segundos para voltar à realidade.

— Filha do Batman? Helena... Filha de Seli com o Batsy... Eu já vi aquele rosto antes... Em algum lugar. Meus pequenos estavam tão lindos!!! – Sorriu para si mesma – Deviam ter uns dezoito anos... Por que eu sonhei isso?

— Mamãe!

— Mamãe!

Harley olhou na direção dos berços, vendo os dois bebês em pé, segurando nas barras, e rindo para ela. Bud e Lou correram para eles e os dois caíram sentados morrendo de rir com as hienas, que abanavam a cauda brincando com ambos. Harley sorriu.

— Mamãe já vai!

Levantou-se sacudindo o lençol para o lado e indo até os berços. Pegou Lucy, depois Joe, e sentou na cama com os dois, um de cada lado. Bud e Lou andavam em volta, felizes da vida enquanto Harley brincava com os bebês. Logo se revezava para amamentá-los, agradecendo mentalmente por não serem bebês impacientes. Amamentava Joe enquanto Lucy, encostada ao seu lado, olhava para Bud e Lou e falava incontáveis palavras nem sempre compreensíveis, falando com as hienas num misterioso idioma infantil. Bud e Lou às vezes viraram a cabeça para o lado sem entender a menina, fazendo Harley morrer de rir e Lucy rir junto.

— Seu pai ficaria tão feliz se visse vocês assim – falou par si mesma.

Harley olhou em volta. Havia mesmo reformado algumas coisas na casa. O quarto agora tinha paredes beges com alguns desenhos infantis colados perto dos berços das crianças, em cores de tom pastel. Havia desmanchado a câmara de conservação de corpos que o Coringa havia construído para o Batman, agora aquele lugar era onde ela guardava as lembranças de seu passado. Não costumava entrar nele com frequência, levara meses para entrar lá sem se sentir mal e sem acordar triste todo dia e sentir-se estranha por aquela dor brigar com a alegria de ter seus filhos de volta e de nunca mais ter sido machucada ou humilhada. Sentia muita falta dele às vezes, apesar de tudo, e no começo sempre usava aquelas lembranças ruins de todas as humilhações e surras para seguir em frente. Agora se sentia mais conformada e estava conseguindo refazer sua vida, surpreendendo a si mesma por fazer tanto tempo que não cometia nenhum crime. Havia se encontrado com alguns psicólogos depois do ocorrido para que tentassem ajudar, mas como o Batman temia, nenhum deles a aguentou por mais de uma semana. Não que Harley tivesse feito algo, mas não resistia a brincar com aquele medo insano que eles tinham dela, e as tentativas se encerraram. Ela riu se divertindo com esse pensamento. Selina sempre a visitava, mesmo durante os últimos meses de gravidez, e aquilo era de grande ajuda para ambas, pois Harley lhe falava bastante sobre como seria depois que a criança nascesse. Pam também sempre estava por perto. A Hera já vinha trabalhando como bióloga desde algumas semanas atrás e Harley até cogitara ser psicóloga outra vez, mas sua mente estava afetada demais para suportar aquela chatice novamente, e após muita insistência e conversa, o Batman havia aceitado que ela atuasse junto com Floyd dando aulas de tiro e luta para novos policiais.

— Falando em Selina...

Harley aproveitou o momento em que colocava Joe para arrotar e pegava Lucy para alimentá-la para pegar o celular no criado-mudo e checar novas mensagens. Havia pelo menos cinco de Selina e mais quatro de Pam, enviadas de madrugada. Estava tão cansada que não ouvira nenhuma sequer. Ia telefonar para a Hera quando ela mesma fez isso.

— Ruiva?

— Harley! Achei que tivesse mordido a maça envenenada da Branca de Neve. Temos que ir ao hospital! – A ruiva falava eufórica e feliz.

— A pequena nasceu?! – Perguntou com a mesma alegria.

— Sim! Selina disse que se parece muito com ela, embora tenha olhos e cabelos do pai.

\- Finalmente vamos saber a identidade do Batsy!! – A palhaça comemorou.

— Ah... Quanto a isso não se anime tanto. Até pode ser que sim, mas está nos termos do nosso contrato de liberdade. Selina me lembrou que se soltarmos uma palavra sobre isso voltamos pra Arkham.

— Que droga!! Que morcego estraga prazeres!

— Não temos opção, Harley? As crianças estão acordadas?

— Sim. Lucy está mamando e Joe já fez isso. Vou arrumar os dois, me arrumar e te encontro quando acabar.

— Não, eu vou até aí te ajudar. Vai ser mais rápido.

— Te espero então.

******

Selina suava e respirava ofegante, tentando se manter acordada com a onda de alívio que a tomou após tantas horas sofrendo com dor quase insuportável. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo quando sentiu a mão de Bruce em sua testa, e naquele momento ela só queria dormir.

— Calma, acabou – ouviu Bruce sussurrar – Vai ficar tudo bem agora – ele disse ao beijar seus cabelos e acariciar sua testa devagar.

Abriu os olhos novamente quando se atentou ao choro do bebê que tomou a sala. Olhou para Bruce, que sorria para ela com os olhos marejados, e sorriu de volta, um sorriso fraco, mas o melhor que conseguia naquele momento, estava exausta.

— Você fez isso. Nossa menininha está aqui! – Ele dizia mal conseguindo conter sua felicidade.

O choro ficou mais alto e Selina tentou ver sua filha, as enfermeiras a estavam limpando e cuidando do cordão. Logo sua garotinha foi enrolada num pequeno cobertor rosa e levada até ela. Selina estendeu os braços com ansiedade, recebendo a bebê que ainda chorava. Helena parou de chorar instantaneamente quando a mãe a deitou contra o peito. A gata não conseguiu se conter e após abrir um grande sorriso para a filha e beijar sua testa, ela começou a chorar abraçando a pequena. Bruce acariciou os cabelos de Selina com uma mão e beijou seu rosto, em seguida enxugando as próprias lágrimas. Selina tentou se acalmar e sorriu para a pequena Helena Wayne, vendo-a se mexer dentro do cobertor e fechar as mãozinhas. Olhou para Bruce, que mais uma vez a olhava de volta com um grande sorriso. Tornaram a fechar os olhos quando seus lábios se encontraram demoradamente.

— Obrigado, querida – ele sussurrou quando ainda se encaravam, recebendo um grande sorriso de volta antes de ambos fitarem a bebê nos braços de Selina.

— Você é tão linda, meu amor.

— Muito linda – Bruce falou igualmente emocionado.

A pequena finalmente abriu os olhinhos e seus pais observaram maravilhados.

— Ela é igualzinha a você – Selina sorriu.

Helena era branquinha, pequena, com cabelos negros e os belos olhos azuis de Bruce, embora muito parecida com Selina. Parecia uma princesa.

Após todo o processo do parto estar de fato concluído e Selina não sentir mais contrações ou incômodo, apesar de ainda se sentir dolorida, os médicos cuidaram dela e a deixaram descansar com seu bebê antes de dar banho em Helena e ajudarem Selina a se recompor e se trocar para que fosse levada ao quarto com o bebê.

— Tudo que eu queria é que ela pudesse levar a vida normal que sempre nos faltou – Selina disse baixinho.

— Eu não sei... Mas nós vamos fazer todo o possível pra que ela seja feliz – falou enquanto abraçava Selina com um braço e brincava com Helena com a mão livre, vendo a bebê agarrar seu dedo com toda a mãozinha, fazendo ambos sorrirem encantadas com a pequena.

******

Estavam no quarto do hospital, iluminado pela luz da manhã que entrava pela janela entreaberta, junto a uma suave e agradável brisa. Selina não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, nem os olhos da pequena Helena. Bruce também sorria sentado numa cadeira ao lado das duas. Alguns minutos depois a bebê começou a murmurar, incomodada com algo, e no exato momento em que pensavam em chamar uma enfermeira, uma delas entrou no quarto para ajudar Selina com a primeira amamentação de Helena. Logo ela saiu e deixou os três novamente, orientando-os a chamá-la se houvesse algum problema.

— Isso dói?

— Não. Só vai doer quando ela tiver dentinhos – respondeu observando a filha mamar calmamente com os olhinhos fechados.

— Ela está acordada?

— Sim – Selina riu baixinho – Olhe bem, vai ver a boquinha dela se mexendo. Bebês muito novinhos são assim mesmo. Você vai segurá-la quando ela terminar. Ainda não fez isso. Não me diga que o grande Batman está com medo de um bebezinho – ela brincou.

— Ela é tão pequena...

— Sim, mas você já fez isso antes. Há bebês na extensa lista de pessoas que você já salvou.

Vinte minutos depois Selina o ensinava como segurar Helena de maneira segura, e a entregou a Bruce, que olhou maravilhado para a filha, que o olhava de volta com curiosidade. Era tão pequena e delicada, provavelmente o menor ser humano que já tivera em suas mãos. Traçou suavemente o contorno do pequeno nariz da bebê, novamente admirado do quanto se parecia com a mãe. Helena sorriu para ele, arrancando mais um grande sorriso de Bruce e de Selina, que fitava os dois com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Ouviram um celular vibrar e Bruce pegou o aparelho no bolso com todo o cuidado para não soltar a filha.

— Alfred? Como assim nos incomodar? Por que não veio antes? – Bruce sorriu antes de desligar.

Pouco tempo depois Alfred entrou silenciosamente no quarto, saudando o casal com um sorriso.

— Se sente bem, senhora Selina?

— Melhor do que em toda minha vida, Alfred – ela sorriu.

— Então essa é a pequena Wayne? – Ele perguntou baixinho e visivelmente emocionado olhando a bebê nos braços do pai.

— Pegue-a, Alfred.

— Tem certeza, mestre Bruce.

— Você será o padrinho dela. É bom que se conheçam – Selina lhe disse.

Os olhos do mordomo marejaram quando Bruce se levantou e colocou a pequena em seus braços. Alfred fitou os olhos azuis, que apesar de tão jovens, de nem enxergaram direito, manifestavam a mesma força do olhar de seus pais.

— Essa menina vai ser grande, como seus pais. Será uma honra cuidar de mais uma geração da família Wayne.

Após mais alguns minutos brincando com Helena, Alfred a entregou a Selina e fez menção de se retirar.

— Tão rápido? – A gata perguntou.

— Bom... Aconteceu uma coisa essa manhã. Pouco tempo depois que mestre Bruce me ligou avisando sobre o nascimento da pequena Helena. E quero verificar se está de fato tudo em ordem para quando voltarem para casa depois de amanhã.

— Alfred... O que aconteceu? – Bruce questionou temeroso.

— Não é nada ruim. Mas eu não estava preparado para isso. Depois de tanto tempo sem aparecer...

— Alfred – Bruce insistiu.

— Veja por si mesmo, mestre Bruce. Eu estarei na mansão se precisar de mim.

Alfred os saudou e saiu. O casal se entreolhou confuso quando a porta abriu novamente logo após ser fechada, e ambos arregalaram os olhos com o jovem de cabelos castanhos a sua frente.

— Dick? – O morcego falou baixo, recebendo um grande sorriso do garoto.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Bruce foi instantaneamente ao seu encontro trocando um forte abraço com Dick.

— Meu garoto... Onde esteve? – Perguntou bagunçando seus cabelos quando se afastaram, ouvindo-o rir.

— Super heróis são bem ocupados. Me perdoe vir tão de repente. Eu fiquei sabendo do que houve nos últimos meses e eu tinha que vir conhecer minha irmãzinha. Alfred me contou tudo quando apareci na mansão hoje cedo.

— Venha – o mais velho o puxou emocionado na direção de Selina, que sorria para ele.

— Senti sua falta, pequeno – ela falou ao puxá-lo para beijar seu rosto e abraçá-lo.

— Confesso que eu também. E eu sempre soube que um dia você e Bruce iam deixar de frescura e assumirem.

— Respeite os mais velhos, menino – Selina riu - Essa é sua irmãzinha, Helena Kyle Wayne.

Dick sentou-se na beirada da cama, com os olhos brilhando enquanto encarava os azuis de Helena.

— Posso segurá-la?

— Você deve – Bruce lhe disse, sentindo-se orgulhoso ao presenciar aquele momento, que tinha certeza que jamais esqueceria.

Selina o ensinou como segurar a bebê e a passou para os braços do mais jovem. Dick olhava para Helena com devoção, um grande sorriso nos lábios. Os dois pares de olhos azuis estavam presos um ao outro, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Dick brincou com a mãozinha da pequena, que agarrou seus dedos com as duas mãozinhas.

— Ela parece ser tão forte. Apesar de tão pequena – ele silenciou após dizer isso – Tudo que eu quero é que ela possa ter a felicidade que nenhum de nós teve. Apesar de você ter me encontrado e ter devolvido a minha vida, Bruce.

— Faremos o impossível pra ela ser feliz. Pra todos nós sermos, Dick – Selina lhe disse.

Ele sorriu em resposta, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Helena.

— Não me diga que vai embora hoje – Bruce falou com tristeza.

— Não mesmo. Depois de tanto tempo... Alfred já arrumou meu antigo quarto. Obrigado por deixá-lo lá do mesmo jeito de sempre – sorriu em agradecimento para o mais velho – Será que eu posso visitar a Batcaverna? Sinto saudades.

— Como quiser, Robin – Bruce sorriu de volta.

******

— Logo vamos conhecer a verdadeira face do Batsy!! – Harley exclamava como uma louca e morria de rir.

Os dois bebês presos nas cadeirinhas no banco de trás riam junto. Pam suspirou e riu baixinho.

— Você sabe que não vamos poder contar pra todo mundo como queríamos há séculos.

— Eu sei!! – Harley deu uma pancada no volante do carro, por muito pouco não acionando a buzina por acidente.

Da última vez que aquilo havia acontecido os bebês haviam ameaçado chorar assustados, mas morreram de rir diante da reação de Pam que quase morrera de susto e reclamava com Harley. A palhaça estava dirigindo o antigo carro vermelho do Coringa, agora azul escuro ao invés de vermelho e com algumas outras modificações, além de luzes menos fortes. Harley o modificara a fim de esquecer um pouco seu passado e também para poder transitar na rua sem o carro ser apedrejado ou as pessoas saírem correndo, não que o risco fosse menor quando alguém pensava tê-la reconhecido. Por sorte as poucas pessoas que o fizeram haviam se deixado tomar pelo medo, abaixado a cabeça e ido embora o mais rápido possível. Ela ainda havia colado um adesivo de “bebê à bordo” no vidro traseiro do veículo. Finalmente pararam no estacionamento do hospital, pegaram Lucy e Joe e perguntaram pelo quarto de Selina Kyle na recepção. A recepcionista telefonou rapidamente e autorizou que subissem ao terceiro andar. Pegaram o elevador, que além dos quatro estava vazio.

— Por que tudo mundo no caminho ficou olhando pra gente?

Pam olhou para os próprios cabelos ruivos no espelho do elevador, para os cabelos coloridos de Harley, e para o casal de bebês louros.

— Por que será? – Ela perguntou ironicamente – Além de sermos quem somos... Nem todos conhecem nosso rosto, mas conhecem nossa aparência. E um casal de gêmeos louros de olhos azuis já chamam muita atenção, ainda mais por estarem com a gente.

O elevador chegou ao andar indicado e elas saíram, logo encontrando o corredor dos quartos e de repente estavam paradas de frente para a porta. Lucy e Joe estavam de pé entre as duas, de mãos dadas e segurando as mãos de Harley e Pam. As duas se olharam rapidamente antes de Harley bater na porta.

— Harley? Pam? – Era a voz de Selina.

— Somos nós – Harley respondeu.

— Entrem.

As duas entraram em silêncio, com os gêmeos andando ao seu lado. O olhar de Selina se derreteu ao ver os irmãos caminhando de mãos dadas. Os dois bebês abriram enormes sorrisos ao vê-la e Harley correu para acalmá-los antes que emitissem gritos de alegria. Selina pediu que Pam os levasse até ela. A Hera sentou os gêmeos cada um de um lado. A gata os abraçou e beijou os cabelos louros, e finalmente Pam e Harley puderam concentrar sua atenção no homem alto e forte, que estava de costas para elas olhando na direção da janela. Usava uma camisa social branco, calças pretas e sapatos sociais pretos.

— Ficamos felizes que tenham vindo – a voz do Batman falou.

Podiam sentir seus corações dispararem com aquele suspense. Selina olhava dele para elas e vice-versa, calma e apreensão oscilavam em seus olhos verdes. O homem se virou lentamente. A primeira coisa a que se atentaram foi o pequeno bebê em seus braços, vestindo uma roupinha cor de rosa e dormindo serenamente. Tinha os mesmos cabelos negros do pai, pele branquinha, e de cara qualquer um a acharia parecida com Selina. Quando uniram suas forças para finalmente encararem a verdadeira face do homem morcego, arregalaram os olhos sem saber sequer o que sentiam ao se depararem com os olhos azuis de Bruce Wayne.


	29. Esperança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de 2016:
> 
> Meus amados leitores, me dói dizer que chegamos ao último capítulo. Vou sentir muita saudades dessa fanfic. E deixo uma confissão, durante os primeiros capítulos eu consegui sentir como pouco a pouco a mente de uma pessoa sã enlouquece, pois tentar pensar logicamente sobre a relação insana de Harley e Coringa chegou a me dar dor de cabeça (sim, dor de cabeça mesmo, não é sentido figurado). Cheguei a jurar que nunca mais ia fazer nenhuma fanfic com eles dois, que eu só podia tá louca pensando que ia ser tão simples. XD E não foi, simples é tudo que escrever essa fic não foi, o que só aumenta minha satisfação em conseguir terminá-la e ver que vocês gostaram tanto. Nunca antes em quase 100 histórias que já escrevi alguma delas fez TANTO sucesso como essa, tanto no número de acessos quanto nos acompanhamentos, favoritos e comentários, apesar de só ter uma recomendação. Eu nem sei como agradecer a vocês por terem acreditado na história e acompanhado até aqui.
> 
> Para consolar nossos corações, não sei se todos já viram, mas finalmente saiu uma previsão para o filme solo que Margot vem gravando e produzindo (Aves de Rapina - escrevendo isso agora em 2020. <3 <3 <3) já tem um tempo, e uma notícia linda que me fez lembrar da fic na mesma hora!! *O* O filme contará com a presença das "Sereias de Gotham", trio formado por Harley, Pam e Seli! *---------* ♥ E também saiu a previsão de estreia para Esquadrão Suicida 2! *O* E até uma possibilidade de um filme solo do Pistoleiro! ♥ E mais uma surpresa muito linda!! Ao contrário do que temíamos, Jared voltará a ser o Coringa (♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥) e promete trazer algo novo bem diferente do Coringa que vimos. Mas vamos admitir, Jared fica um pecado de Coringa. xD ♥
> 
> Bom, espero que gostem desse capítulo e que não coloquem minha cabeça a prêmio por nada. XD Mais uma vez, muito obrigada!!! A todos!! Essa fic não seria nada sem vocês!! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> A próxima fic em vista é do Batman + Mulher Gato. Pra quem gosta do casal, fiquem de olho. =D
> 
> Pra finalizar deixo meus novamente meus grandes agradecimentos a Clarice de Souza. Sem ela essa fic não seria possível. ♥
> 
> Boa leitura! =D E desejo um feliz Natal e feliz ano novo antecipadamente a todos vocês!! =*** ♥ ♥ ;D

Pam permaneceu dois minutos estática de olhos arregalados e quase boquiaberta. Harley demorou menos tempo nesse estado e agora analisava atentamente o milionário, como se procurasse enxergar o fundo de sua alma. O silêncio no quarto era total. Por fim Harley parou sua análise e sorriu, olhando para Helena.

— Que bebê mais linda!! – Exclamou em voz baixa aproximando o rosto para ver melhor a pequena – Ela é a sua cara, Gata!

Dessa vez foi Selina que ficou boquiaberta, aquilo era tudo que não espera. Estivera se preparando para precisar impedir que Harley enlouquecesse e tivesse uma crise de riso, e depois saísse contanto até às paredes do hospital que Batman era Bruce Wayne. Pam finalmente saiu de seu estado de choque, piscando algumas vezes e preferindo não comentar nada no momento.

— Vamos nos sentar e deixo que a segurem.

Após as duas ex criminosas darem um abraço na amiga que acabara de se tornar mãe, sentaram-se os três no sofá, enquanto Selina continuava a mimar Lucy e Joe e conversar baixinho com eles. Ela riu baixinho ao ver que os dois olhavam para Helena com grande curiosidade. Bruce pôs com cuidado Helena nos braços de Harley. A pequena continuou dormindo. A palhaça olhava fascinada para a bebê e por alguns instantes parecia nem estar ali, como se lembranças longínquas viessem a sua cabeça. De repente Helena se mexeu e abriu os olhinhos azuis. A menina ameaçou chorar assustada ao perceber que não estava com seus pais. Bruce levou a mão a sua pequena cabeça e a afagou.

— Papai está aqui – ele disse baixinho com um sorriso.

Após ficar um segundo observando os olhos azuis da criança, os mesmos de Bruce, Harley a ergueu com cuidado, a deitando em seu ombro e fazendo um movimento leve para acalmar a pequena, enquanto acariciava os poucos fios de cabelos negros. Helena silenciou, e apesar de continuar acordada permaneceu quieta nos braços de Harley, fazendo Bruce e Selina se entreolharem com surpresa. A gata sorriu diante de cena, embora depois tenha lamentado silenciosamente ao ver aquela antiga culpa outra vez no olhar de Bruce. Pam observou os pequenos olhos azuis que se voltaram para ela, se derretendo com a pequena do mesmo jeito que acontecera quando Lucy e Joe nasceram.

— Pega ela, Pam – Harley tinha um enorme sorriso.

A Hera tomou a garotinha nos braços com cuidado, abrindo um sorriso, tão encantada quanto Harley.

— Ela é mesmo igualzinha a você – Pam comentou – Mesmo com os olhos e o cabelo do Batman, é você.

Selina riu baixinho.

— É melhor não usarem esse nome aqui. As paredes podem ouvir. Falamos melhor sobre isso depois.

— Acho que não preciso lembrá-las que se uma palavra sobre isso sair deste quarto, as duas vão morar em Arkham outra vez.

— Morcego estraga prazeres – Harley murmurou, ouvindo Selina rir de novo.

— Deixem os gêmeos interagirem com ela, veja como estão curiosos.

Os três se levantaram e Pam colocou a pequena nos braços da mãe, enquanto ela e Harley seguraram os gêmeos, ainda sentados ao lado de Selina, e olhando ainda mais curiosos para Helena. Selina e a recém-nascida trocaram um sorriso, e as duas amigas puderam ver os olhos verdes da gata brilharem.

— Bebê? – Lucy falou.

— Sim, meu amor. Um bebê como você e seu irmão, mas pequenininha – Harley lhe disse.

— Por que ele não diz nada? – Joe perguntou um pouco enrolado, mas conseguiram entender.

— Por que ela ainda não sabe falar, querido – Harley lhe disse.

— É uma menina, Joe – Pam lhe disse.

— Eu nunca pensei que seria tão feliz algum dia na minha vida – Selina sorriu ainda hipnotizada pela filha.

******

— É um prazer tê-los de volta – Alfred os cumprimentou com um sorriso na sala da mansão – As coisas da pequena já estão em perfeita ordem no quarto, e o jovem Dick vai ficar algum tempo conosco. Mesmo no terceiro dia aqui ele continua correndo e relembrando sua infância por toda a casa com a mesma empolgação de uma criança na manhã de Natal. Falando nele...

Dick desceu as escadas quase correndo ao ver que o casal havia voltado, dessa vez com sua irmãzinha adotiva. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e se aproximou. Depois de dar um abraço em cada um, ele encarou a pequena, que riu para ele.

— Ela já nasceu tão feliz – o jovem comentou.

— E vai ser mais, bem mais do que nós fomos – Bruce respondeu.

— Vamos fazer todo o possível pra que todos nós possamos ser, Dick – Selina falou.

******

Um mês depois estavam as três na casa de Pam. Lucy e Joe brincavam no tapete no chão junto com Harley, Pam trazia comida da cozinha e colocava numa pequena mesa que ela havia afastado para os gêmeos brincarem. Selina estava no sofá, com as pernas estendidas e Helena nos braços. Bud e Lou davam voltas em torno do sofá o tempo todo e paravam por intermináveis segundos olhando curiosos para Helena, abanando a cauda e virando a cabeça, enquanto a pequena os olhava de volta com os olhos arregalados, arrancando risadas das três mulheres. Depois iam embora e voltavam minutos depois para fazer a mesma coisa.

— Achei que já tivessem se acostumado com crianças.

— E estão – Harley falou – Mas ela é muito pequenininha, isso que deve chamar a atenção deles. E eles sabem que o bebê também é do Batsy, apesar de estarem acostumados com você.

— Quando Lucy e Joe nasceram às vezes eles ficavam loucos – Pam riu ao se lembrar - Às vezes pensamos que eles deviam achar que os recém-nascidos são algum animal estranho.

As três riram e Pam se sentou no outro sofá.

— Como andam as coisas, Harley? – Selina perguntou de repente.

A palhaça suspirou.

— Ainda é estranho não usar mais meu uniforme e meu taco quase todos os dias, ainda é estranho acordar sozinha às vezes e chato não ter ninguém pra conversar quando algo me vem à cabeça, apesar de que muitas vezes ele não se importava mesmo em me ouvir. E acho que o mais difícil é não ter ninguém pra abraçar de noite. Não reclamo de criar as crianças sozinha, nem do trabalho que dão, eu amo ter trabalho com eles dois... Eu queria que ele vivesse isso com a gente, mas ficar pensando nisso não ajuda em nada. Quando eu acordo e vejo eles dois ou quando acordo com eles me chamando eu consigo passar por cima de tudo e seguir em frente, e vem sendo mais fácil a cada dia.

— Como vai o trabalho?

— Divertido quando eu e Floyd trabalhamos no mesmo horário, mas um saco quando tenho que orientar aqueles lerdos sozinha. Morrem de medo do revólver e parecem mocinhas em perigo lutando – ela falou indignada ouvindo Pam e Selina rirem.

— Me desculpe por perguntar.

— Tá tudo bem.

— Não esqueça que estamos aqui a qualquer hora que você precisar – a gata lhe disse, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois um tal de Dick havia buscado Selina e Helena na casa de Pam, que foi junto com Harley, os gêmeos e as hienas para a casa da palhacinha, pois dormiria lá naquela noite, como costuma fazer às vezes. Chegaram na casa por volta de uma hora da tarde e arrumaram algumas coisas.

— Ruiva... Você ficar um pouco com eles e as hienas? Eu preciso ir a um lugar.

Pam a olhou e não precisou perguntar nada para saber aonde Harley iria.

— Claro, Harley. Só tenha cuidado, como sempre.

— Jonny e mais dois vão comigo. Acho que ele também vai gostar de visitar aquele lugar.

— Quando voltar terei feito o jantar e provavelmente estarei esperando na sala vendo TV com as crianças.

Harley deu um beijo em cada um dos filhos que estavam brincando no chão do quarto com os dois ursinhos de pelúcia brancos que tinha desde o nascimento, depois fez um carinho em Bud e Lou e deu um abraço na amiga, sendo igualmente retribuída.

— Eu estaria perdida sem você.

— E a vida seria um saco sem você – Pam falou.

Trocaram um sorriso e Harley saiu disfarçadamente para que os bebês não chorassem, embora raramente fizessem isso quando ficavam com Pam e Selina. Desceu as escadas e ligou para Jonny, que em poucos minutos apareceu na porta de entrada com mais dois seguranças e um carro. Abriu a porta ao lado do banco do motorista para Harley e sentou-se ao seu lado para dirigir. O caminho até Arkham foi feito em silêncio, não mais por pesar, mas por já não haver muito a ser discutido sobre aquilo. Harley não costumava visitar o lugar muitas vezes, especialmente agora que os gêmeos andavam e falavam e exigiam muito mais atenção. E quando doía, tentava se lembrar do que ele repetia sempre, deixar o passado no passado e seguir sem ficar pensando em lembranças. E querendo ou não, com esse pensamento se lembrava das surras, das mágoas, das noites que chorara sozinha ou no ombro de Pam, então tentava afastar tudo de sua mente e se concentrar na vida que precisava reconstruir. Mas agora que perdera seu Pudinzinho, tentava guardar as melhores lembranças que tinha dele e não viver atormentada com as coisas ruins.

— Chegamos – Jonny anunciou, a trazendo de volta de seus devaneios.

Desceram do carro e se identificaram na entrada de Arkham. Os quatro seguiram até o exterior da antiga sala de Harley, avistando ainda de longe o nome “Coringa” gravado no concreto.

— Vocês não vem? – Harley perguntou quando percebeu que seus seguranças haviam parado.

— Você deve ir, precisa ficar sozinha aqui. Iremos depois.

Ela sorriu e se virou para continuar caminhando. O vento fazia seus cabelos soltos e o vestido branco esvoaçarem um pouco. Os coturnos pretos quebraram algumas folhas secas no chão. Finalmente estava perto. Olhou a parede outra vez e fez apenas isso por bastante tempo.

— Eu tô conseguindo viver, Pudinzinho. Vivendo por eles a cada dia, como você me disse naquele sonho. E em parte graças ao Batsy. Quem diria... Obrigada por me dar eles. São a melhor coisa que eu já ganhei.

Sua atenção foi chamada ao notar uma jovem roseira vermelha que crescia por perto. Se aproximou a observando. Tão parecidas com as rosas que ele costumava lhe dar... Quem a teria plantado? Nascera por acaso?

— Se eu não soubesse que você não gostava de plantas e não tivesse vivido tudo isso... Ia pensar que só está se escondendo outra vez.

Ela riu e observou a roseira por mais um momento, sentindo o doce perfume se espalhar pelo ar. Olhou em volta, a paisagem deprimente de Arkham contrastava com a pouca grama verde no chão, a roseira e o lindíssimo céu azul daquela tarde.

— Eu vou ficar bem. E eu vou viver, e vou criar nossos filhos da melhor maneira possível. Eles serão felizes. Eu prometo.

Depois olhou outra vez para a parede cinzenta, determinando-se a fortalecer seu coração e uma sensação boa de esperança, tão leve quando a brisa que soprava seus cabelos, a tomou. A rainha de Gotham finalmente conseguiu sorrir, um sorriso sincero que iluminava seus belos olhos azuis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apesar de estar incrivelmente feliz e satisfeita com os resultados finais da fic, me deparei com uma situação chata. Duas pessoas que estavam acompanhando insistindo pra escrever uma história junto comigo sem nem sugerir sobre o que seria essa história. Como não sou de ficar enrolando, eu falei a verdade, estou sobrecarregada no momento. Alguns aqui devem saber inclusive que tenho uma outra fanfic atrasada que preciso terminar. Já há caps prontos, necessitando apenas revisão. E a próxima que anunciei, apesar de já estar adiantada, ainda vai levar um tempo pra ser postada, porque além de fanfics tenho toda uma vida pra dar conta, incluindo estudos. Eu não sei mais o que aconteceu, mas essas duas pessoas além de removerem seus acompanhamentos da fic, pararam de responder minhas mensagens. Eu tentei conversar na boa, mas parece que se chatearam... Bem, isso não vai afetar os bons resultados da fic, nem minha felicidade e dos meus ajudantes, mas que fica uma situação chata, fica. Ninguém é obrigado a aceitar nada, ainda mais se estiver sem tempo. Não entendi os motivos da insistência, e nem vou procurar saber porque sumiram, isso também não vai tirar meu sono, mas decidi comentar aqui porque de certa forma me incomodou e acredito que não fui a primeira autora a passar por isso.
> 
> Pra acabar essa mensagem final com um sentimento mais alegre, novamente eu agradeço MUITO a todos vocês que alavancaram a história do começo ao fim! ♥ E desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e uma mega giga master feliz Ano Novo!!! =D Pra quem curte o horóscopo chinês, por curiosidade, 2017 será o ano do galo. Beijos a todos! =D ♥


End file.
